Who to love
by jasperstruelove
Summary: Bella and Edward are just friends. Both like one another but doesn't know how the other feels. Bella knows all about what Edward is and about the vampire world. Edward loves Bella but hasn't told her how he feels. Will Bella End up with Edward?
1. Chapter 1

AN

This is my first fan fic, so I hope You guys enjoy.

I do have three more fanfics in the pipeline, so I am busy but I will be updating whenever I can.

Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Who To Love

Chapter 1

You would think after a year of living in forks that all the attention I got would have died down by now, but no it was still just like it was when I arrived, all the stares and whispers unfortunately as much as I would like to think this was down to my friendship with the Cullen family, I could not. It was all about me Bella swan the police chief's daughter. Personally I didn't the fascination myself; I was just an average girl with a co-ordination problem. Of course every time I mention this to one of my closest friends Edward Cullen he always told me "you never see yourself clearly, do you". We would usually have this conversation most days, I would ask him what he meant by that and he would reply " you're a beautiful, smart, funny, loving girl" and I would just roll my eyes at him and then he would smile my favourite crooked smile.

Every time he said that I wondered if he truly meant it because surely if that's what he thought of me then why had he never asked me out but then I would think why on earth would this god like creature want me.

"Bella, Bella earth to Bella" Alice said waving her hands in front of me snapping out of my thoughts and bringing back to the reality that is forks high school cafeteria.

" Mm yeah" I replied a little dazed. " As I was saying Bella don't forget your coming shopping with me this weekend, I don't even think about trying to get out of it" Alice replied giving me a stare as she did so as if to say I am always right. I just nodded. "Off in your own little world again Bella" Edward whispered quietly in my ear. I felt the warm blush colour my cheeks.

"Ooooo Bella I hope that's not because eddies whispering sweet nothings in your ear" Emmett chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at Edward. Edward just rolled his eyes and I felt the colour on my cheeks deepen. God why does Emmett have to say things like that, I mean he knows that me and Edward aren't like that, I mean it's not like I don't want us to be its just Edward doesn't see me that way. The bell rang, its was time for class, great I had biology with Edward and now thanks to Emmett I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but Edward.

I walked in to class and sat in my usual seat next to Edward and smiled. He smiled his dazzling smile back, if I didn't look away now there was no way I wasn't going to able to pay attention to what the lesson was about, oops too late, I couldn't take my eyes away from him. The hour passed by so quickly I hadn't noticed a single thing the teacher had said. I hoped there wasn't going to be a test on this. Just as I got to the door to leave mike stopped me. "Hey Bella, so hmmm I was wondering if you would go with me the dance next weekend, you know only if wanted to" he said looking at me all hopeful. Wow I was not expecting that, of course I knew about the dance but I had been hoping that Edward would ask me.

"So will you go with me" mike asked again trying to get my attention. "Sure, why not" I said trying to sound enthusiastic. I mean mikes a nice enough guy, sure I can't dance thanks to my co-ordination problems but I'm sure we would have a nice enough time. Mike just grinned at me like he had just won the lottery or something.

I was just about to leave when Edward barged past us nearly knocking me over. He looked angry but what on earth could have made him angry. I mean even if he did overhear mine and mikes conversation it wasn't like that would bother him. We were just friends; he had never shown any interest in me like that. So why was he so angry. I would have to find out, maybe I could ask Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed without anything else happening. It wasn't until I got home that I realized that I had forgotten to ask Alice if she knew what had made Edward angry. I would ask when I saw her later. I dumped my bag down in my room, and headed back downstairs to make Charlie's dinner. When I was done I placed it into the microwave ready for him to reheat later when he came home, and headed back upstairs, grabbed my bathroom things and went for a shower.

I started to think about what could possibly have made Edward angry while the water from the shower helped release the tension in my shoulders. Edward was such a calm person, he never lost his temper once, this had to be pretty serious. I got out the shower, got dried and got dressed in to an outfit that Alice wouldn't mind me wearing. I was still thinking about Edward as got in my truck and drove to the Cullen's. As I pulled up the drive I saw Alice standing on the porch waiting for me as usual. I turned off the engine and got out and before I had even reached the front steps Alice was there, her arms linked with mine.

As we walked up in to the house Alice asked, "is there something you wanted to ask Me Bella?"

"Hmm well yeah" I told her about how mike had asked me to the dance and how I had said yes. Then I told her about Edward and asked if she knew what had made him angry. Then she just replied " I have no idea" but her face said otherwise. She was hiding something from me and that wasn't like her. I decided to change the subject slightly as we sat on the couch while Alice played with my hair. "Alice"

"Hmm" she replied,

"Well would our little shopping trip this weekend have anything to do with you seeing me going to the dance, by any chance" I asked nervously.

"Of course, I had a vision of you going in jeans and a tank top" she shuddered at the thought. "There was no way I was going to let that happen." I just rolled my eyes thinking Alice will be Alice. We just sat there in silence while Alice did my hair until esme called me to let me know she had finished my dinner.

Ever since I had started hanging out here esme felt the need to cook for me and I always enjoyed esme's cooking. It was much better then anything I could possibly do myself. After I finished my dinner, I thanked esme, said goodbye and made my way home to Charlie. "Hey kiddo, did you have fun tonight?" Charlie asked as I came through the door. "Yeah, esme cooked for me again and me and Alice just hung out" I replied as walked my way to my bedroom. As I was getting ready for bed I couldn't stop trying to figure out what Alice is hiding from me. We never had any secrets between us.

I had awoken up early so I made my way down stairs to make myself some breakfast. Charlie had already left to go fishing so the house was empty. I was about half way through my cereal when a loud knock at the door made me jump spilling the remaining cereal down myself. Oh wonderful, I'm just glad Emmett's not here to see this, he would a kick out of seeing the fragile human jump at a knock the door, I grumbled as I walked to the door. Before I could even fully open the door Alice walked in. she looked at me with disapproving eyes as she took in the sate of me. " Hi Alice, I thought we not shopping until later" I asked quietly

" What ever gave you that impression Bella, we have a long day ahead of us" she replied with a grin. I just groaned and walked upstairs to brush my teeth and get dressed. When I came back down Alice was standing waiting impatiently for me. We drove to Seattle, as Port Angeles didn't have enough shops for Alice's liking. We pulled in to a multi story car park and made our way toward the shopping center. As soon as we walked through the doors I knew this was going to be a long day. Alice was practically bouncing up and down on the spot, she was in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Spending all day shopping I was exhausted. I can't believe how many clothes, shoes and accessories Alice had brought. I was surprised that all the bags fit in to the car. Half was mine, but I tried not to dwell on that too much. As Alice pulled up to my house I asked " Alice I thought the purpose of today was just to buy something nice to wear to the dance, not to buy everything in the shops." She just rolled her eyes and replied, "Bella you can never have to many clothes, and well you need them." Alice never did like my choice of clothes and was forever making me over so I should not really have been that surprised. I tried to wave goodbye as Alice drove away but was unable to as I had my hands full of bags.

"Hey bells, have a nice day with Alice?" my dad asked trying not to laugh as he looked at me with all my bags. I just groaned and made my way up to my room. How all of it fit into my little room, I have no idea. I spent Sunday doing my homework while Charlie watched the game. Monday came around all too soon. I had spent Sunday night thinking again about what Alice could possibly be keeping from me, and decided that I was going to try and find out today. I tried to figure out the best way to go about it as I sat and ate my breakfast. I knew one of the best ways to get in Alice's good books was to wear something she approved of and I knew which of new outfits to wear.

I had decided on my black skinny jeans with the blue gathered up top and matching flats. This outfit wasn't as bad as some of the ones she's had brought me. As soon as I was dressed I grabbed my bag and left. I had spent all morning trying to work out exactly what I was going to say to Alice yet I still had no idea what I was going to say or how I was going to do it without Edward around. As I walked into the cafeteria both Alice and Edward looked up and smiled at me. Strange, they don't usually do that, maybe I had something on my face or had toilet paper stuck to my shoe. No if that was case Emmett would be laughing and making comments. Then I remembered my outfit. Well at least Alice looked in a good mood with me.

I sat down between Edward and Alice that was when Emmett noticed my outfit. He had a Hugh grin on his face and I knew we was going to saying something, I just hoped it wasn't going to be too bad. "Hey Bella, nice outfit"

" Hmm thanks Emmett" I replied trying to cover my face with my hair to hide my embarrassment.

" Don't you think she looks nice Edward " he said winking at Edward. I had no idea what that was about. "Yeah but Bella always looks nice" Edward replied smiling at me. Great now I could feel my cheeks deepening further in colour and I'm sure Emmett would notice this. "Now Bella I was just wondering if you were trying to give every human male in here a heart attack" he sniggered.

"Just ignore him, you look great" Alice whispered. Well at least Alice like my outfit, and it looked like Edward did too.

The rest of the day past quite quickly and I never did get a chance to ask Alice what she was hiding from me. I had just gotten through the door when the phone rang, " hello"

" Hey Bella just wanted to remind you that your coming over to ours on Saturday, so I can get your ready for the dance"

" Awww Alice I'm perfectly capable to get myself ready for one dance" I replied,

" Trust me your not. Make sure you're over here by 4 o'clock. I have a lot of work to do."

"Fine, I'll be there Alice"

"Bye Bella" and she hung up. The rest of the week passed in a blur and now it was Saturday. Great the dance and hours of being tortured by Alice could this day get any better I thought. As it was nearly 4 o'clock I thought it would be a good idea to head over to the Cullen's. The phrase bite my head off was quite literal with Alice, so I arrived just before 4 and before I could even shut my door Alice had grabbed my hand and had me in room.

She spent the next three hours buffing, polishing and getting me ready. She had decided to keep my dress here in case I had any ideas about wearing my jeans. She had me in blue prom style dress with a big blue bow on as a belt, white peep toe heels, and I white clutch with simple jewelry to accessories. She had curled my hair into perfect ringlets and clipped one side back with a blue flower slide. She took a step back to admire her handy work. She smiled.

Alice herself had decided to wear a simple green baby doll dress with black sandals and a simple black clutch. She kept her usual pixy style hair. Then we were finally ready. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had already gone ahead as they had become tired of waiting for Alice to finish. Jasper of course waited, I was meeting mike at the school as Alice had decided I was to get ready at hers and was sure mike would get lost if he tried to pick me up. When we arrived mike helped me out of the car and walked me to the dance. As we walked in I heard gasps and everyone was staring at me.

AN

**Links for the outfits are on my profile, Enjoy and thank you for the reviews, they have made my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had no idea why everyone was staring at me, I just wished they weren't. Mike walked us over to the drinks table and could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked up to see mike had the biggest grin on his face and yet I had no idea why. Alice and jasper had walked in behind us, I as turned around to face the room Alice was standing next to me and she had on her an even bigger grin that mike. "Alice why is everyone staring me?" I whispered to her.

" Silly Bella, Edwards right you never see yourself clearly do you. Bella you look stunning and they can't help but look at you." She replied giggling.

"Oh and Alice why do you keep dressing me in blue?" I asked,

"No reason" she said with another little giggle and skipped off with jasper in tow. Ok now she's holding even more back from me.

"Hmmm Bella would you like to dance?" mike asked looking nervous.

" Well the thing is mike as you have probably seen in gym, I'm not the most co-ordinated person and that probably is not the best idea in the world," I mumbled.

"I don't mind giving it a try" he looked hopeful and who was I to disappoint him.

" Ok then" I mumbled and he led me on to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. We slowly revolved around the floor with me stepping on his feet several times although he never let on that it hurt him in anyway. While I was dancing with mike I noticed Jessica giving death stares yet I had no idea why. She had never mentioned having in interest in mike, also during the end of the song I noticed that Edward had been staring at me. He had his shoulders slumped in defeat but I had no idea why unless he was disappointed that he didn't have a date.

Although it wasn't like he couldn't have had one if he wished. I just wished that he wanted me. Just as I was thinking that very thought Edward made his way across the room and tapped mike on the shoulder "do you mind if I have the next song" he asked mike but looked at me. "Well Bella's sort of my date, so I think I should be the one who dances with her" he stuttered.

"Its ok mike, I would like to dance with Edward" I answered, there was nothing I wanted more in that moment.

" but, but" was all mike could mange to say.

"Mike I'm sure Jessica would love to dance with you" as soon I said this Jessica was there. Mike didn't know what else to say so he went to dance with Jessica, which left me standing there with Edward. He place his hands where mikes had been just moments ago and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe my luck, I was dancing with Edward. I was so happy in this moment I hoped it would never end.

" So what made you decide to come and attempt to dance with me then, not that I'm not flattered" I joked, not wanting to let him know just how much I was enjoying this.

" well I thought you needed rescuing from Newton and his improper thoughts." He said with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice. I sometimes forgot that Edward wasn't human and that he could hear everyone's thoughts. Everyone except me of course because my mind was on a different frequency as Edward put it. I wondered why mikes improper thoughts about me annoyed him; it wasn't like we were together.

And we continued to slowly revolve around the floor until he stopped and cupped my face in his hands. He slowly leant in towards my face and I could smell his sweet scent and taste it on my tongue. His perfect lips touched mine and next thing I knew ours lips were working together as one. It was as if all my dreams had come true but as I thought this he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I should never had done that" he apologized and walked out. I stood there in shock with silent tears running down my cheeks. What had just happened, one minute I'm kissing the angel that is Edward Cullen and the next his regretting it and walking away. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand before anyone could see but of course I was too late, Alice had seen and she walked over to me wrapping her arms around me to comfort me. " I'm so sorry Bella" she soothed.

" Hmm Alice could you take me home now" I asked while trying to hold back the tears that I could feel building me inside me. " Yes of course" and she walked me to her car. We were silent on the ride back to my house. As I got out of the car and shut the door Alice leaned across to me and said " I'm sorry Bella. I will call you tomorrow." I waved and made my way to the door and took a deep breath and composed myself before I went in.

there was no way I was going to let Charlie see me upset. I walked in, " hey bells, how was your evening?"

" Yeah it was fun dad, look I'm going to go to bed" I said as I made my way to the stairs. " Hey wait up, I've got a surprise for you first" he said. I stopped and walked back to him, he looked like he might burst if he didn't tell me whatever he needed to say. " Ok dad, what's the surprise?" I said trying to fake some enthusiasm.

" Well me and your mom have been talking and since you have been doing so well in school and that and it's your birthday soon, well we thought you deserved a treat."

" Ok, so what is my treat?" now he had me intrigued.

" Well, we have brought you plane tickets to Italy" he almost shouted this. I think he was more exited about this then I was, if that was even possible. I mean Italy wow!

" So where about in Italy I'm I going dad?"

" Voltura"


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Chapter 5 Part 1

After that flight I was glad for the chance to freshen up. My hotel suite was absolutely gorgeous; I could not believe Charlie and Renee did this for me. I had slept on the plane most of the way so I had quite a bit of energy left. I couldn't wait to explore this beautiful city, but first I had to shower and get cleaned up. As I showered I thought to myself if I'm ever going to forget that kiss then this is the place to help me forget. After I showered I changed in to a light summer dress. The weather here was nothing like forks. That reminded me I needed to phone Alice and let her know where I was. I had totally forgot as I had been caught up in a whirlwind. As soon as Charlie had told me where I was going, he told me to go pack as my flight was in the morning. I couldn't believe it, I ran up the stairs tripping twice in my haste and grabbed my case and packed everything I could.

When I was done Charlie told me to get a few hours sleep, so I did. The next morning he drove me to the airport and waved me off, and now I was here. Of course Alice would never have seen any of this happening as is was all a last minute decision. Soon as I was dressed I dialed Alice's number in the telephone beside my bed. " Hello"

" Hi Alice, its Bella, you will never guess where I am" I told her excitedly

" I have no idea but I'm sure you're about to tell me"

" I'm in Italy, can you believe it" I replied sounding like an excited Alice in shoe store.

" Wow, I wish I had known, then I could of come with you. There are some fabulous boutiques in Italy" trust Alice to think about the shopping possibilities. "Look Bella I'm really sorry about Edward, that boy is such an idiot sometimes. I told him to do this right. He really loves you Bella." She rambled. Did she just say what I thought she just said that Edward loved me?

" Its ok Alice none of this is your fault, and as for Edward loving me well his known me for over a year and said nothing so I'm moving on and I think he should too." Even as I said this to Alice I didn't totally believe it myself. "Oh Bella please don't say that, I know he really loves you and I'm pretty sure you love him too" she sighed. She was right but I was never going to admit it. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you about me leaving but Charlie kind of sprung this on me. As for Edward I really I'm moving on. I've got to go Alice, I need to shower. Bye" I hung up; I can't believe I just lied to my best friend.

Enough wallowing it was time to go and explore this beautiful city. I slipped on a pair of flat sandals and grabbed my bag and sunglasses and headed out of the hotel. I was right this city was beautiful; I spent the rest of my day exploring. It had become dark so I headed back to my hotel where I decided to shower again and change once again. Once I was all dressed I scraped my hair back in to a ponytail and changed bags and headed back out to see the city at night. I was amazed the city looked so different at night, I headed into a near by bar and sat down at the amazing bar. It was a mix of traditional and modern and it worked.

I decided I should get a drink and noticed a pale skinned, blond haired girl sitting in the corner staring at me like she was concentrating so hard that she was in pain. Strange. "Hello" a deep voice said. I jumped spilling my drink all over me, great now who ever this guy was is probably thinking what a klutz. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean frighten you." He apologized while I tried to dry myself off with a napkin. "Let buy you another drink to say sorry." He insisted. As the bartender came back with another drink I thanked him, he said that it was his pleasure to buy the most beautiful woman in the bar a drink. I felt my cheeks flush with colour and was thankful that the room was dark and that he could not see. As I sat there drinking my drink we began chatting and were getting along really well. Wow I couldn't believe my luck, here I was trying to move on from Edward and I meet this amazing man in the first bar I enter.

He looked nothing like Edward of course, he was more like Emmett with his strong muscular build, and he had long black hair and muddy brown eyes which I felt I could look into for hours. The hours passed and it was getting late so I made my excuses and got up to head back to my hotel to get some sleep. "Buona notte my Bella" he said as I walked towards the door. "Good night demetri" I said as I left for my hotel.

**AN**

Hope you guys enjoyed and please review 


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

AN

Thanks for my reviews especially deav123, I'm glad your enjoying it. Also thanks to those of you who have subscribed to story alerts. I really would like to hear what you guys think of the story so far so I wont be updating until I reach 15 reviews.

Chapter 5 part 2

That night I dreamt of demetri, and that was the first night in over a year that I hadn't dreamt of Edward Cullen. Wow, I never thought that would happen. I had arranged to meet up with demetri again tonight in the same bar. I couldn't wait. Today was another day so I decide to go explore other parts of the city which I yet to see. As I walked through the streets my mind was distracted by thoughts of this amazing man who I had only met last night yet I felt as if I had know him my whole life. Was it possible that I was falling for this man?

I had to believe that, there was no other explanation for it. I enjoyed the rest of my day wandering around snapping pictures to show Renee. I had enjoyed my day; I had walked around seeing the sights and enjoyed a lovely lunch in a beautiful little restaurant. As evening fell I strolled back to the hotel to freshen up and change in to something more appropriate for the evening. Strange I was never really interested in clothes when I was in forks but since I have been here I have found myself changing my outfit several times a day. I suppose all that time with Alice had rubbed off on me or maybe it was because I wanted to impress someone.

I finished getting changed and walked to the bar I discovered last night and fount a seat while I waited for demetri to arrive. I ordered a drink while I waited. 10 minutes later demetri arrived "Mi dispiace, Forgive me my Bella" he said in his beautiful Italian accent which just made me melt at my knees. He was actually apologizing for being late. "No problem, I was not waiting long," I said trying to make him feel better.

"Bella, there is a friend of mine I wish for you to meet."

"Ok" was all I could say.

"Bella this is Felix" he said gesturing with his hand to man standing next to him. He looked like demetri with the olive complexion that had a slight paleness to it, and the muscular build but his hair was short. I saw him look at me, it was the same way mike Newton looked at me and it made me slightly uncomfortable. "Hello Felix" I said trying to be polite.

"Hello Bella" he greeted me. I turned away to look at demetri,

"Bella I would like to show you where I live, if that was alright with you" he said looking deep in to my eyes. He was looking at me the same way that I looked at him, I had realized earlier that I was falling for him so did this mean that he was falling for me. I shook my head slightly trying to clear my head, and then I looked up to see that he was still waiting for an answer from me. "Hmm sure I would love to" I hope I had showed enough enthusiasm. Felix walked in front and demetri indicated for me to follow. I was curious as to where he lived so I asked where abouts he lived and he simply answered that he lived in the castle. I was shocked; I had never imagined he lived in the castle that I had been admiring for the past two days.

Something was then troubling me, I just couldn't figure out what it was. As we entered the castle and walked through I felt a shiver run through me, and they I realized what it was that was troubling me. When Charlie had mentioned where I was going, I remembered thinking the name was familiar but I didn't know why, then was demetri and Felix's pale skin and only meeting me at night. Just then everything clicked in to place, they were vampires and I was in the home of the royal vampire family.

The volturi.

I knew about the volturi of course thanks to my many visits to the Cullen's. Ever since I had learned what they were I had been fascinated by their history and wanted to know everything about their world. Demetri led me in to a small waiting area and asked me to wait there while he went to speak to the master. I nodded. Felix stayed with me never taking his eyes off me. Why do I have to be the one to fall for vampires, I asked myself angrily. Just as I had finished getting angry with myself a door opened.


	7. Chapter 6 Aro

AN

Because I'm super nice, I will let you have this chapter despite not reaching the target about of reviews I wanted, but just remember the more reviews I get the faster I will post more. Mini cliff hanger at the end,

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

Demetri walks out and gestures for me to enter the room he just left. I walk in to the room shutting the door behind me. I am only too glad to leave Felix behind; his staring was getting even worse then mikes. As I turned to face the room I notice there is only one other figure in the room. The tall dark cloaked figure is standing at the other side of the room. " Ahh caro Bella, I finally get to meet you at last," he said in a gentle voice as he approached me. What did he mean finally meet me, was he expecting me?

"I can see you have many questions? I will of course answer the most important first, I am aro."

"Hello Aro" I mumbled and he smiled in return.

"Don't be frightened, me and my family mean you no harm. You are proberly wondering why I was expecting you, well that is simple enough to answer, see I have been intrigued by you", I was not expecting that and it had me somewhat confused,

"Intrigued by me" I asked not knowing why I had asked that or even if I should have asked.

"Yes of course my dear, you see as you may or may not already know some of us have extra talents" I nodded and he continued "well a member of my family attempted to use their talent on you unsuspectingly the previous night and was unsuccessful and that is a first. We have never known her talent not to work, so it came as quite a surprise for us and I knew then that I had to meet you, to see for myself." I just stared at him, what did he mean by using their talent on me, and what were they trying to do.

" I also have a talent myself" he continued " I can see any thought your mind has ever had but I must make contact in order to do so. Bella I was wondering if my talent worked on you or not as the case maybe." Without thinking I held out my hand for him and he touched it briefly. "Interesting" he mused.

"Excuse me but what's interesting?" I asked,

"I was not able to read your thoughts. Tell me have you come across any other of us with a talent that they have not been able to use them on you?" he asked

"Well I do have a very close friend who can also read minds but his never been able to read mine." I didn't want to go in to too much detail about the Cullen's as didn't want to get them in to trouble. After all a human is not suppose to know about their existence, and I clearly do.

"Hmm very interesting indeed." Okay now he was really starting to worry me. " Moving on" he said suddenly "there is another reason I wished to see you my dear, as you proberly might have already guessed our dear demetri has fallen in love with you, as it would seem Felix may also be developing feelings for you." I just stood there in shock, did he just say that a member of the volturi, possibly two are in love with me, I a mere human. Aro just smiled while I took this all in, then he asked me " now my dear I would like to know as I can not read your thoughts as to if you feel anything for either member of my family?"

I knew I had always been rubbish at lying so I had no choice but to tell the truth. " I do have feelings for demetri," I answered. Aro just nodded his head and said excellent and could out of the corner of my eye demetri smile at my words, which I happily returned. I was really beginning to feel tired now but I had no idea how I could leave without becoming a meal. As if he could read my mind aro said, "of course you must be tired, you may stay here tonight and for the rest of you stay if you so wish, and don't worry about your things, I can have those sent over."

"Thank you" Was all I could manage.

The next morning I woke up in a giant canopy bed and I had no idea how I got here. It felt like last night was some strange dream that I hadn't quite woken up from. I noticed the room had an en suite so I made my way over only to discover all my bathroom things were here, like I had being staying here longer then one night. I need a shower to help me wake up, so I ran I nice hot shower, and instantly I felt my tension wash away. When I was finished, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. My clothes were already hanging in the walk in closet. When I was ready I realized that there was someone I need to talk to about all this. Just as I opened my door there was someone standing there holding out a small mobile phone for me.

"Aro said that you may want this," they said handing me the phone and walking off. Strange, how did he know that this is what I needed. I walked back in to my room and sat on the bed and dialed the number for the one person I wanted to speak to. "Hello" a tinkling little voice said. "Hi Alice, I just had to speak to you. I have something to tell you something" I paused

" come on Bella don't leave me on suspense"

" Ok the thing is Alice I'm not just in Italy, I'm in voltura" she gasped " and that's not all Alice, I'm staying with the volturi and I think I'm in love" I heard a terrifying growl on the other end of the phone.


	8. Chapter 7

AN

sorry if some of the chapters seem short, but dont worry theres lots of them.

thankyou for my reviews, i really appriciate them. so keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 7

I wonder who growled. Alice had gone quite. "Alice are you still there? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm still here Bella; I was just a little shocked that's all. I mean you do remember who the volturi are don't you?"

"Yes Alice I remember. Aro seemed pleased to meet me and invited me to stay and I was as shocked as you are now." Another growl. I wondered who was so angry and why. "Bella do you mind if I come and visit? Its just I miss you and would love to go shopping in Italy with you." She said in her most persuasive voice.

"Of course Alice, I would like nothing better"

"great then I will see you tomorrow, bye Bella" and she hung up. Great my best friend was coming to visit and I could enjoy the rest of my holiday with her.

I needed to go find aro and let him know that Alice was coming to visit. I opened my door again and made my way down the big stone staircase from my room and found myself in a big round room. I looked around this big room, it should feel cold because of all the stone yet it didn't. It was just homey some how. As I was caught up in looking at this room, I had noticed someone enter. "Bella Amore mio" a deep but alluring voice said from behind me. I spun around to see who it was and stumbled but I was caught in a pair of strong cold arms before I could hit the floor. I looked up and saw that it had been demetri and he was wearing a beautiful smile, I felt the colour reach my cheeks and I adjusted myself so I was upright, never once taking my eyes away from his.

"Good morning demetri" was all I could say. He smiled and gently kissed the top of my head, he then gestured for us take a seat on one of the benches, so I took a seat with him next to me. I suddenly felt my heart racing and tried to get it to slow down, as that was sure to attract attention in a castle full of vampires. "Bella, there is something I have to tell you although you may already know. I love you Bella, I know its strange what with me being who I am and you a human but I have never felt this way about anyone before." He stumbled the words out like he was in hurry and wouldn't be able to if he didn't get them out now. I just stared for a few seconds trying to sort my own thoughts and feelings before I spoke. "Well demetri, the thing is I love you to and" I was unable to get the rest out as my lips were crushed by his, but it wasn't unpleasant, it felt nice, like this was right. I couldn't help but compare this kiss to my kiss with Edward, the kiss with Edward had been amazing but he had regretted it so that tainted it where as this kiss made me feel all tingly inside.

He broke away and I gasped for air. "I'm sorry" he said. Not again, don't tell me someone else regretted kissing me, what was wrong with me. He lifted my face up to meet his before he spoke "I didn't mean to make you sad my love, I'm not sorry that I kissed you, just sorry for interrupting you" he smiled and I smiled back

"well as I was saying before I was pleasantly interrupted, I already knew you loved me as aro had already told me last night that you and Felix loved me" he growled and stormed off. What had I done, did I say something or do something and why was everyone growling. Demetri had looked angry so I decide it was best to let him cool off, so I went back to search for aro. I didn't have to go very far as before I had even reached the door he entered the room. "Ahh caro Bella, it is good to see you, I hope you slept well," he asked. I just nodded. "It seems my dear Bella that you have quite an effect on my family" he continued when he saw my face looked confused "you have made two members fall in love with you. You a human as well. Well I never thought I would see the day when demetri would actually fall in love." He laughed lightly.

"I never meant to cause any trouble" I mumbled,

"No trouble my dear, anything that makes my family happy is good." I was so caught up in this that nearly forgot to mention that Alice was coming to visit. "Aro I hope you don't mind but I have my best friend Alice Cullen coming to visit it me tomorrow." I said in my most confident voice.

"Ahh that is wonderful my dear, you will have a friend to keep you company. Cullen? Now she would not be related to my dear friend Carlisle perhaps?" he asked,

"Yes, actually she is his adopted daughter" I had forgotten that aro knew Carlisle. "Excellent, we are having a feast tomorrow for the local towns people and I would love for you both to join us" he looked at me waiting for my answer

"we would love to" I replied and he simply smiled and glided from the room.


	9. Chapter 8 shock

Chapter 8

I needed to clear my head so I decided to go for a walk. As soon as I was outside the castle I could think straight again. What did aro mean by a feast, they were vampires so they didn't eat human food. Did this mean that the locals would be the feast? I hoped not as I didn't think I could handle humans being killed in front of me, and what had made demetri so angry, had I done something to upset him.

Then I realized what it was, I had told him that Felix was also in love with me. This must mean that his jealous or something, god I hope they don't end up fighting over me, I wasn't worth it. Then I began to wonder if the reason they had decided not kill me was because me and demetri were in love, I mean I knew all about vampires and according to their law I must either die or become one of them, but I didn't get that impression from aro. Well at least I had managed to forget about Edward and my feelings for him, or had I.

When demetri had kissed me I had compared the two kisses. My head was now all over the place, I loved demetri or at least I think I do, but I still seem to have feelings for Edward, but Edward had his chance and blew it. Demetri on the other hand loved me and had gone against his nature to be with me. I spent the rest of the day walking around or you could call it stumbling in my case, trying to sort things out in my head but it was no use, I was totally confused. It was beginning to get late so I made my way back to the castle.

A girl with blond hair greeted me, she smiled sweetly at me but I knew there was nothing sweet about this girl. "Hello, I'm Jane" she simply said.

"Hmm hi, I'm Bella" I replied,

"Oh I know who you are, everyone here knows. I never thought I would see the day when a human would cause such arguments between my family" she replied in her sweet voice "I didn't mean to cause any arguments" I mumbled. I began to walk up the stairs to my room and Jane followed. " You know, he really does love you" she said and walked off. Ok that was weird, what was all that about. I hadn't meant to cause any arguments.

I opened my door and there sitting on my bed waiting for me was demetri. I smiled, grabbed my pjs and walked in to the bathroom to change. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I walked back in to my room and climbed in to my bed. He just lay next to me, looking at my face and stroking my hair. I could have laid here forever like this. "You really are beautiful" he sighed, and kissed the top of my head and whispered I love you. With that I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to find my bed empty, but there were packages at the end of my bed, I scrambled out of my bed to open them. I had never liked gifts before but I was curious, the first was a long strapless red dress with a silver belt, the next was a box containing black strappy sandals, there were too more smaller packages one contained a beautiful silver cuff and the other was a pair of black earrings. There was also a note with packages written in elegant script. _**Please wear these tonight. D**_. Wow demetri had brought me gifts, of course I would wear them, I hoped there would be a lot of sitting tonight, as I was un co-ordinated and heels where not going to help.

I decided to spend the day attempting to perform an Alice style makeover on myself. I think I did a good job but it was nowhere as good as when Alice did this for me. Which reminded that Alice was coming, she was going to love that I was all dressed up and looking pretty. Once I had done with all the buffing and polishing and doing my hair and make up, it was evening so I got dressed. During the day various meals had been brought to my room, so that I didn't have to interrupt my day. I decided that it would be a good idea to look in the mirror before I went downstairs.

Wow I couldn't believe that was me staring back from the mirror. I had my hair in big loose waves, and the dress fitted perfectly. I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs. Everyone had been waiting for me, I walked up to demetri and hooked my arm around his and then faced the room. That was when everything froze, standing in front of me was not only Alice with a shocked expression on her face, but also Edward who looked livid, he tried to mask his expression but that just made him look like someone had stabbed him in his stone dead heart.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry i havent posted sooner but ive had no internet until today.

anyways in return your getting two chapters today instead of one

* * *

Chapter 9

I was glad to see Alice, but I was confused as to why Edward was here. "Alice its so good to you" and she walked over to me and I hugged her whilst demetri's arm remained wrapped around me waist, I turned my attention to Edward " hello Edward" I tried to smile. "Hello Bella, I must say you look stunning" he replied in his beautiful musical voice. I felt demetri's grip tighten around me as colour flooded my cheeks and my heart rate sped up. "Family and guests if you would please make your way to the dining room we will shortly be joined by visitors" aro announced and we all made our way to the dining room.

As we took our seats, visitors entered the room and took their seats. I had demetri and Alice either side of me and Edward sitting opposite me. Once everyone was seated plates and dishes with food were brought in and aro announced that everyone should enjoy. So everyone began eating, I noticed that the volturi and Alice and Edward managed to keep up appearances and it reminded me of when we were at school and the Cullen's kept up the façade during lunch, of course they didn't eat any human food but it would scare the visitors if they were to just sit and watch them eat. Throughout the feast there was gentle chatter and I was unable to talk to Alice without being overheard. As soon as everyone had finished and the table was cleared I was advised by aro to show Alice and Edward my room, which was fine by me as I had realized that this meant the visitors were going to become food and that was not something I wanted to be around for.

As we made our way to my room Edward said that he need to go hunt so excused himself. That left just Alice, and me, which was fine by me. I took my shoes off before I fell over and went and joined Alice on my bed. "Oh Bella its so good so you, I've missed you and have so many questions for you which you will answer" she said giving me a stern look. "Ok Alice, but its not like you didn't see this all coming" I replied " actually I didn't see any of this, as you know Charlie surprised you so I didn't see it happening, and well Edward had told me not to look for your love life so I didn't see that happening either, so would you like to explain everything to me." She rushed out,

" Well I'll start from the beginning" I replied and explained to her about how when I got back from the dance Charlie had surprised me with the plane tickets and how I hadn't had time to phone and let her know what was happening as my flight had been the next day. I then proceed to tell her about how I went sight seeing and gone to a bar and that was where I had met demetri and fallen for him but how I hadn't known what he was until I came here.

"Wow, trust you Bella to miss the obvious, I mean its not like you hang out with vampires and know had to recognize one" she said rolling her eyes.

" I know, well I wasn't really paying that much attention, it wasn't like I was looking to find a vampire, actually Alice I have a few questions of my own" she gave a look that said go ahead " well first when I called you, who was it that growled? Why is Edward here? And why did he look like that when he saw me earlier?" I finished and looked at her expectedly,

"That was Edward, I had you on speakerphone and didn't realize he was behind me, when he heard that you were in voltura and that you might be in love, he didn't take that well. He thought you were in danger and then his jealousy kicked in. Edward is here because he didn't think it was safe for me to come alone and he wanted to see you. And finally he truly loves you and when he saw that you were with demetri and he had his hands on you well again his jealousy kicked in and at the same time he saw that he had lost you" it took me in a few minutes to get my head around what she had said.

I couldn't believe he was jealous, he had never wanted me so what was there to be jealous about. "You say you love demetri but I can see you still have feelings for my brother. If you would just give him a chance I know you would be happy together." She said this as if it was a fact. I yawned; it had been a long day "you look tired, I will let you get some sleep. I'm sure Edward would like some company while he hunts" and with that she skipped out the room. I changed in my pjs and climbed in to my bed, I was glad that I hadn't been able to hear anything from downstairs, I lay there thinking about Alice had said, maybe I should give Edward a chance, what could it hurt. Soon after I fell asleep.

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I woke up Alice was sitting on my bed and she had a Hugh grin and that could only mean two things, first she was up to something and second she was planning on dressing me up. I had known Alice long enough to know this. I groaned and made my way over to my en suite and took a shower, once I knew I had delayed this long enough, I wrapped a towel around me, brushed my teeth and made my way back into my room to Alice.

She simply held out a pair of black shorts and a blue flowery top. I took them and got dressed. I learnt to just do as Alice wanted rather than argue with her because she would always get her way. She finished the outfit off with a pair of plain silver flats, a pearl bracelet and a silver bag. Once she was happy with everything she braided my hair into a simple French braid and applied minimal makeup. Why she was bothering to go through this much trouble I didn't know, it wasn't like I was going to be doing anything important today. Once she was finished with making me over she told me that she would like me to show her the sights, I just nodded. It wasn't like I was an expert on the city, and where was Edward. I hadn't seen him since he left to go hunting last night.

Alice was defiantly up to something. "Alice how I'm I going to show you around the city without attracting attention" I asked as we made our way out of the castle. " Easy, its going to be cloudy today so not much sun, but it will be warm" she replied nodding towards my outfit. As we walked into the courtyard I noticed Edward standing there, obviously waiting for us. Once we had walked over to Edward, Alice told us that she had forgot to mention there were a few shops she wanted to visit as I hated shopping she was going to go alone but that I should still show Edward around. She winked at Edward and skipped off. So that was what she was up to and what the outfit had been about.

Edward apologized and said that he was capable of exploring him by himself. " Don't worry, you have nothing to apologize for, and I know my way around a bit better then you so I don't mind, I could even show you some of my favorite places" I said hopefully. He smiled his dazzling smile at me, and it took my breath away. He took my hand as I led him around the city pointing at various points of interest but I got the impression he wasn't really paying attention, he only seem focused on looking at me.

Every time I caught him he just looked away. I decided I needed a break from all this walking so I took us outside the city to a lake I had heard about, apparently it was a beautiful little lake with a wonderful meadow surrounding it. We just lay there by the lake enjoying the sun, well I was enjoying the sun, Edward seemed more interested in looking at me again. " You know, you really are beautiful and you seem to quite an effect on males both human and vampire" I wondered what he had meant about that so I asked " and what do you mean by that?"

" Well I'm sure you already know that the human boys back home like you, and both demetri and Felix seem to have feelings for you, as do I. I love you Bella Swan" I never thought I would hear those words come from his perfect lips, and I knew he must have known about demetri as he saw us together last night but I didn't realize he knew about Felix as well.

" Its alright if you don't feel the same way about me, I wouldn't blame you. Who would want to be with me" he mumbled, stroking my cheeks, I had never seen him like this, he looked sad. He thought I had didn't have feelings for him. Well he was wrong. I leant across and kissed him, his cold perfect lips responded and he was kissing me back. I never wanted this moment to end and it seemed like it never would but it was getting dark and I was getting hungry. He heard my stomach rumble and stopped.

We made our way back to castle walking slowly, I couldn't believe what had just happened, I had kissed Edward again but this time he didn't pull away and he told me he loved me. Edward walked me to the bottom of the stairs, kissed my hand and said goodnight. I walked up to my room where Alice was waiting with a tray full of food and a smile on her face. Of course she would have seen what was going to happen today and that I would be hungry when I came back. I ate my food in silence with Alice watching, I changed for bed and climbed into my bed, Alice kissed the top of my head left my room so I could sleep, but sleeping was not going to be easy. I had so much going on in my head. I love demetri or least I think I do, but I still had feelings for Edward. I had kissed him again but kissing him was different to kissing demetri, it had felt right. I had no idea what I was going to do.


	12. Chapter 11

I will be trying to update at least once a day.

thankyou for those of you that have reviewed, i love feedback, and thankyou you to those that have the story on alert.

Sorry this chapters short, but i will be posting two chapters today to make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up and rolled over to find demetri lying in my bed besides me "Buongiorno my love" he whispered as he kissed me gently, I kissed him back but with more passion, I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly to let it enter. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as he was leaning over me yet I felt no pressure from the weight of his body. I had wrapped one of my legs around his waist, I felt his hand brush up my thigh when we interrupted by my door opening and standing there was Edward, I had never seen him look in so much pain before.

Before I could say anything he left. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I pushed demetri off me, grabbed my robe and tried to run after him but I couldn't find him so I walk slowly back to my room. What was I thinking, my head was already confused and then I go and hurt Edward by letting him see me like that and after I had spent the afternoon kissing him yesterday. I have no idea what happen between demetri and me. One second his giving me a gentle kiss and the next I'm all aver him. Of course he has no idea that I have feelings for Edward, if he did he would be hurt, as well and I don't think I could handle that.

As I walked through my door I heard Alice behind me. "Bella we need to talk." She sounded upset with me. When demetri saw that Alice was with me he decided to leave us alone, probably thinking we were having some girl time. We winked at me as I left and I gave him a halfhearted smile. Before the door was even shut I was in the bathroom getting washed and dressed, I walked out and sat on my bed and before I could stop myself I was crying my heart out and Alice sat with me gently stroking my back and trying to soothe me. After about an hour the tears had dried up, so I sat up and looked at Alice.

" Oh Bella, everything will be all right" how could she be so optimistic, I had just hurt her brother and I was such a terrible person. " Alice I never meant to hurt him, I just got carried away, my head is all over the place right now but that's no excuse I am such a horrible person." I muffled trying hard not to start crying again.

" Bella none of this is your fault, if Edward had listened to me in the first place you would be together. And demetri is not innocent in all of this, he knew that you had feelings for Edward and wanted to make sure that he got the message that he had his chance and now you were his. And you are most certainly not a horrible person, you are too loving and kind for your own good sometimes."

So if demetri knew how I felt about Edward, then why feel the need to hurt him, it wasn't like me and Edward were together or ever had been. I was going to need some time to think, away from everyone but I didn't know where I was going to go, but first I had to sort things out with demetri. Alice walked with me to the big room at the bottom of my stairs. It seemed we were not alone in the room, demetri was there and was giving evil looks to Felix, Jane, a dark haired boy and an older looking vampire with snowy hair were also in the room. There in the corner of the room with his head down was Edward. I wanted to go and wrap my arms around him and comfort him but demetri walked in front and stopped me. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

" Bella my love, I am completely in love with you, you have changed my world, and I am sure you feel the same way" I heard a low moan come from the corner but demetri ignored it and carried on " I know we haven't known each other for very long but Bella will you marry me?" I could feel the shock on mine and everyone else's faces as he said this. I was completely stunned; this was the last thing I was expecting. I need some air. " Wow, I'm flattered, really I am but that's a big decision, I need a bit of time" I stuttered. I really needed some space now, so I excused myself and walked out of the castle and jumped in to the first taxi that came along. All I could think was I needed some time and space to think. I had no idea where I was heading; I just knew I had to get away from here.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had spent most of the past two days in my hotel room trying to decide what I was going to do. As soon as I got in to the taxi I knew I need to get away as far as possible, so that's what I did and I checked myself into a hotel. I knew I would have to go back and collect my things soon before I went home, but I would put that off for as long as possible. The day after I had checked in I noticed I was in a small quite village. It was peaceful and allowed you to gather your thoughts without the hustle of the bigger cities.

I had noticed a small café on the drive here so I decided to check it out. As I sat and ate my sandwich I noticed a blond haired guy staring at me. I lowered my head so that he wouldn't notice me staring back at him. He came across to me " excuse me, I'm sorry about starring at you, it's just your very beautiful. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked nodding towards the empty chair. I shook and he sat down. " I'm callum by the way and you are?" he said

" I'm Bella, nice to meet you callum" I smiled,

" So Bella, what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing all alone" he seemed truly interested in why I was here alone. I told him that I was holiday and that I needed some time away from the busier city. After that we talked for hours about just about anything, music we liked, books we had read, family. It turned out we did have similar tastes and that he lived in Seattle. When it was time for me to go back to my hotel we exchanged numbers.

That night I started to work through what was going on in my head one by one. I thought I loved demetri but I obliviously didn't, otherwise I wouldn't still have feelings for Edward and would not of kissed him either. I did like him a lot and I did have feelings for him just they were not as his strong as his feelings for me. So that meant I could defiantly not marry him. I suppose I fell for him because I was trying to move on from Edward. I was surprised that someone could possibly like me that much.

Next I realized that I did love Edward but it was too late, I had already lost him, there was no way he was ever going to forgive me after what he walked in on the other morning, and I didn't blame him. When I got back to forks I was going to have to try my best to move on, and hope that we could still be friends at least. Now all I had to do was figure out what I was going to say when I went back to collect my things. One good thing that had come out of me taking time out was that I had met a new friend at least.

I wonder what Alice saw, if she had seen demetri's proposal and me leaving. Every night I cried myself to sleep, although I knew Edward would never be with me, that didn't stop it from hurting. It was time to go back and collect my things before I headed to the airport and I was nervous the whole drive there. As the taxi pulled up, I paid the fare and got out, and made my way in to the castle taking a deep breath in calm me down. There was no one around so I was able to pack undisturbed and it wasn't until I was about to leave that aro, and demetri glided in. I knew what I had to do, as I faced demetri "I truly I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you in any way, and I do care for you a lot but I can't marry you."

"It's because of him isn't it. His not good enough for you" he almost growled but aro but a hand on him, he calmed down and walked away. "Just remember I will always love you" he said as he left. Aro hugged me and in his calming voice told me that I was to come back and visit again soon and that I really should consider becoming an immortal myself. After I had promised that I would visit and write I left and made my way back home to forks.


	14. Chapter 13

AN sorrys its been a while since i updated but ive had to transfer everything across from my old laptop to my new one, on top of getting ready for christmas, anyway on with the story and please review X

* * *

Chapter 13

Charlie was happy to have me back; I think he missed not having me cook for him. He greeted me of the plane and we talked about my trip on the drive home. I was tied from all the traveling so I just headed straight to my bed without even unpacking. I fell asleep in my clothes. I had woken up early so decided to unpack my things, after I was finished putting away my stuff, I grabbed my bathroom things and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When I was done I remembered that it was a school day, so I grabbed my school things and headed to my truck. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't have minded if I took the day off after my long flight but I couldn't just hang around the house all day. My morning classes went by rather quickly, with mike and Jessica asking about my trip and if I had any holiday snaps. It seemed like they had got together while I had been away, and I was happy for them, they mad a nice couple and hopefully mike would stop being interested in me. I made my way to lunch and to my usual table.

Alice looked up at me in surprise, like she hadn't expected to see me. I sat down between jasper and Rosalie, not my usual seat but I wasn't ready to sit next to Edward. That's when I noticed he wasn't there. I wondered if he was sick or something, then I remembered that vampires don't get sick. I was about to ask Alice but I was interrupted my Emmett, "hey I thought you had ditched us and got married so you could become queen of the undead," he laughed, and rose hit his arm,

"Oww, babe that hurt" now they were all looking at me. I suppose Alice had told them about demetri proposing to me, and guess they all thought I had agreed as Alice and Edward had not stayed around to hear my answer.

"Sorry Bella, but I thought you had said yes and they asked me what had happened in Italy so I told them" she replied sheepishly.

" Well I told him that I was flattered, but that I couldn't except his proposal" there was no reason to go into detail about me going off to clear my head, meeting someone new, and him getting angry about me saying no. Before anyone could say anything else my phone bleeped. I got a text and before I could stop myself I wearing a Hugh smile of course this didn't go un noticed.

"Ooo Bella's got a new lover already, didn't take you long" Emmett teased wiggling his eyebrows at me, Alice noticed too " Bella is there something you want to share with us," she asked. I lowered my head

" Its just from a friend that's all" I mumbled but Alice wasn't buying that so before I had a chance to put my phone away Alice read the text. She didn't say anything to anyone else, and I was glad although the text was innocent I knew that would not stop Emmett from teasing me about it. The bell rang and we headed to our classes. The rest of the day went by rather quickly.

When I got home I dumped my bag down and made a start on mine and Charlie's dinner. I wasn't in the mood to go to the Cullen's tonight. Charlie arrived home just as I had finished serving up. He hung up his coat and gun and made his way in to the kitchen so that he could sit and eat with me. We didn't do this very often, usually I would make his dinner and then head over to the Cullen's and have my dinner there. We both sat there in silence while we eat, it was nice not to have to make conversation. As soon as we were done, he headed for the TV and I cleared away. I was taking the trash out and as I opened the door I noticed a Hugh bunch of red roses, in front of the door, there had to be at least two dozen. I couldn't believe it I quickly took the trash and put it in the trashcan and ran back and picked up the roses. They smelled absolutely amazing. There was a small note attached

_**To Bella, They are still not nearly as beautiful as you. **_

I couldn't believe it, who on earth would send me roses.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I carried them back in to the house; luckily Charlie was too absorbed in what ever he was watching to notice. I put them down on the table while I went to try and find a vase to put them in, when I fount one I filled it with water and began to put the roses in as I tried to figure out who they were from. I had no idea, I know who I hoped they were from but they could have been from demetri, Felix, callum, someone I didn't know, in fact anyone. I took the vase up to my room, I didn't want Charlie noticing and asking questions. I put them on my desk and changed for bed.

That night I had several strange dreams, well actually it was the same dream except the person in the dream kept changing. That morning I arrived early for school so I took a seat on one of the benches and take out a book to read when suddenly I felt someone sitting besides me. I looked up to see it was Alice and she was practically bouncing in her seat. "Morning Alice" I said in my most cheery voice.

" Morning Bella, I'm so happy, I told Edward about you not marrying Demetri and your text yesterday and his decided his not just going to sit back and let you walk away. His going to fight for you" she was now wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen her wear, I couldn't help but smile back and the thought that Edward still wanted me even after what I had done to him.

"Alice he was so determined that we would never be together and truly believed I didn't want him so what changed his mind and what did you tell him about the text?" I was curious as to what had made him change his mind, I was happy he had but I wanted to know why. "Well I kind of gave him the impression that he would soon have another rival for your affection and told him if he didn't try then he would lose you for good. He then realized that he needed to be with you, and that no one was going to stand in his way" she smiled. Just as I was beginning to get my head around this the bell rang and I walked off to my class.

I didn't notice the day going by, I was caught up in thoughts of Edward, and what had Alice meant by she told Edward about the text and that he would soon have another rival for my affections. The text had been from callum and it was completely innocent, did this mean that callum was now falling for me, had she seen this happen or was she just making sure that me and Edward got together. Before I even realized it I was the Cullen's, I didn't remember driving home or here, I hoped I didn't cause any accidents with my distracted driving.

Edward was the one that greeted me snapping me out of my thoughts. Every time I saw his perfect face my heart sped up and I am sure he could hear it. "Hello Bella" every time I heard his soft beautiful musical voice I couldn't help but smile. He led me in the house and in to the living room. I sat on the couch and he sat besides me, he looked like he wanted to say something but was trying to work out how best to say it. He took my hand in his "Bella, I know I have said it before, but I must say it again, I love you. When I first saw you with that creature and he had his arms around your waist, I wanted to rip him to pieces for touching you, but I then thought that you loved him, as much as this idea pained me, if this is what you wanted then I would not interfere."

He looked at me to see my reaction I nodded for him to continue, so he did "when he spent that day together I was so happy, I didn't know what I had done to deserve so much happiness, and the company of the most amazing and beautiful creature in existence, and then following morning I could not wait to be in your company again and I walk in on you in a compromising position with that animal. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I had to leave before I ripped him into shreds. I had never experienced such anger and jealousy before. When I saw you later that day and you were proposed to, my whole world collapsed I could not stay any longer."

I could feel the silent tears building up as I felt his hurt. "I decided that if you accepted the proposal then I would leave you alone to be happy, after what I had witnessed I truly believed that you loved him and would accept, so when Alice came home yesterday and told me that you were back and had declined, I was happy once again. I knew that I would have to see you and beg you if I had to, to give me a chance." The tears were silently flowing now, even after all the hurt I had put him through, he still loved me and wanted to be with me. He wiped away my tears and leant his face in closer to mine. Once again I could smell his wonderful scent and taste it on my tongue.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I inhaled his scent then I felt his lips touch mine and I kissed him back, it started off gently and grew more passionate, I felt his tongue resting against my lips waiting for me to allow it to enter my mouth after a few minutes I did and the kiss picked up in intensity. I could feel his hands resting in the small of back holding be tightly to him, but it was not tight enough for me. I never wanted this to end.

We were interrupted by several people clearing their throats, the loudest being Emmett of course. We broke away and I glared at Emmett with all the anger I could but coming from me I probably didn't look that intimidating. Edward just silently chuckled to himself. I had finally had a chance to be with Edward and we were interrupted, Emmett was going to pay for this, I didn't know how but he was going to pay. Alice chuckled, of course she had just seen whatever it was that I was going to do, if Alice had fount it funny that I hoped it was good.

" Finally, I thought you two were going to be playing tonsil hockey for next decade then, not that I'm not happy that your finally getting some action little bro" he chuckled winking at Edward. Edward just let out a low growl, Emmett should be careful or Edward was going to rip his throat out. I put my hand on his perfect sculpted chest and told him it wasn't worth it, and that I was sure we would be able to carry on where we left off. At this he calmed down and smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. Alice came and sat down on the other side of me while Emmett went and sat in the armchair near Edward.

" Alice where are jasper and Rosalie?" I was curious as jasper rarely left Alice's side. " He couldn't stand the intense emotions coming from you two so he decided to go for a walk and rose is in her room doing her nails" she smiled trying to suppress a giggle. I wonder what was so funny, I felt bad for making jasper need to be away from us. Emmett had switched the TV on and had some children's program on. I always knew Emmett was a big kid but I never figured he would watch children's TV. I decided to snuggle in Edward and watch what ever Emmett had on, it wasn't like I really paying attention. Alice decided she would go and find jasper and tell him that it safe to come back. Edward just watched me and traced patterns on my arms.

After an hour sitting there watching Emmett get over excited at what ever he was watching esme called to say my diner was ready. That made me feel guilty because I couldn't remember if I had made Charlie his dinner before I came here, hopefully he would order take out if I hadn't. I couldn't bear the thought of Charlie not eating. Edward watched me eat, I had told him that he didn't need to watch me but he said he was fine where he was. I think he just didn't want to be away from me no matter for how short a time, at this thought I smiled. After I was finished eating we headed up to Edwards room to listen to music, I knew his room inside out as I when I hadn't been spending time with Alice, I had spent time hanging out with Edward in his room listening to music, but those times we had just been friends and now we were something more.

It wasn't until Edward reminded me that it was getting late, that I remember I needed to go home. I wanted to stay here with Edward forever. I reluctantly got in my truck and drove home, but no before Edward said his goodbye and kissed the top of my head and inhaling my scent. When I arrived I noticed that I had been right about Charlie ordering take out. "Sorry dad" I said as I nodded towards the empty containers. "Don't worry about it bells, you needed a night off from cooking. There's a letter for you, I put it on the counter." He mumbled and went back to watching what ever was the TV. Strange, I had never known post to be delivered this late at night.

I walked across to the counter and picked up the envelope Charlie had indicated. It was small and had no postage stamp, which meant it had been hand delivered. On the front in red script was simply just my name and nothing else. I had no idea who it was from but I felt a sudden shudder run through me.


	17. Chapter 16

AN I dont know how often i will be able to update over christmas so this may be the last chapter until new year.

Just want to say a hugh thanks to those who have added this story to their favourites and have it on story alert.

After new year i will be posting three of my other stories.

* * *

Chapter 16

I shouted goodnight to Charlie as I ran upstairs with the letter. I needed to clear my thoughts and get rid of the panic. So I placed the letter in my desk drawer and, grabbed my bathroom things and headed to the shower. I would read the letter later. The shower worked, I know longer felt the panic. I changed for bed and went back to room, and there sitting on my bed was Edward. I couldn't believe that this god like creature was sitting on my bed, if Charlie knew he would throw a fit. I quickly closed my door behind me, and hurried over to my bed to Edward.

As I sat down Edward wrapped me in his arms. " What are you doing here? If Charlie catches you, he will throw a fit." I mumbled in to his chest.

"I'm sorry; I just could not bare to be apart from you after I finally get to be with you, even for one night. Charlie will never know I am here, he has never caught me yet." He then realized that he had let too much more slip "what do you mean he has never caught you before? Have you been in my room before?" I was confused.

"Well actually I have been here several times. I had to be close to you, even if you didn't feel the same about me. I just sat in your chair and watched you sleep." He looked down when he said this, almost as if he was embarrassed by his confession. I didn't want him to feel bad. So I gently kissed him and he instantly relaxed and began kissing me back with more force, his shirt ended up lying on my bedroom floor.

Without our lips separating I gently lay back on my bed with Edward following leaning over me. The kiss grew more passionately; I wrapped one of my legs around his hip. One of his hands was cupping my face and the other was sliding up my thigh. I couldn't believe how close we were getting yet it wasn't close enough. I never wanted this to end. He pulled away, I gasped and sat up. He didn't want me like that, I felt the tears start and run down my cheeks.

He was suddenly by my side and wiped away my tears with his finger. "I'm sorry; I never meant to upset you." He was trying to comfort me.

"Its ok, I don't blame you for not wanting me like that" I mumbled looking down. He lifted my face to meet his "Bella of course I want you, I want you in everyway possible but I could not trust myself not to hurt you." He kissed the top of my head. I wasn't sure if I totally believed him or if he was just saying that to make me feel better. I got in under my cover and Edward lay next to me stroking my face and humming to me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke and Edward was gone, at first I thought I had dreamt last night but I remembered I didn't have that good of an imagination. He must have gone home to change and get his school things. I made my way to the bathroom and got cleaned up. Once I was dressed and ready I headed down to the kitchen, I wasn't really that hungry so I just had some toast. I was just about to get in to my truck when I noticed Edwards Volvo with him standing next to it, so I walked over to him.

"I thought you might like a ride and as I told you yesterday I want to spend every possible moment with you" he opened the passenger door me and I got it. He was in the driver's seat before I could fasten my seat belt. The drive was quite, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to make conversation and Edward didn't seem to mind. When we arrived the rest of his family were waiting for us. Alice and jasper smiled, Rosalie just looked bored and Emmett was just Emmett. We walked over to them.

"Hey little bro, climbing in to innocent girls windows just so you can get some action" he said as he punched Edwards arm and winked at me. Edward growled and looked towards Alice. "Sorry, he over heard me talking to jasper" she said looking at him with her best apologetic look. Before the conversation could continue the bell rang and we headed to our classes. Edward had insisted upon walking me to lunch and I didn't object.

At lunch everyone seemed caught up in their own thoughts, myself included. As was brought out of my thoughts by my phone going off again, as I read the text I saw Alice and Edward exchange a look. "Cheating on Edward already are we Bella, was he really that rubbish last night" Emmett laughed unable to control himself. That was it; I hadn't forgotten about him interrupting us yesterday, he really was going to pay.

Alice burst out laughing and we all looked at her in surprise. This wasn't like Alice. Then Edward starting laughing too. Obliviously Alice had seen my payback for Emmett and Edward saw it in her head. Emmett looked at them like they were both crazy. "Emmett your going to regret what you just said" Alice said in between fits of laughter. Emmett just looked confused. Which happened often. At the end of lunch Edward walked me to class, during class I tried to work out how I was going to get Emmett back when I remembered the letter that had come yesterday. It was in my desk drawer at home and I still hadn't opened it. I still had no idea who it was from, so I made a mental note to myself to open it when I got home.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

**x**


	18. Chapter 17

AN

You guys are really lucky today, thanks to recieving another review you are getting a third chapter today. The more reviews i get the faster i will post another chapter. I do love my reviews!

* * *

Chapter 17

When I got home I ran upstairs to my room and turned on my computer, it had been forever since I had checked my emails and I was sure there would be loads from Renee, wanting to no every detail of what was happening in my life. I was not disappointed, there were several, telling me all about the new class she had joined and what was happening with Phil. She then wanted to know all about me. Each one got slightly more urgent, if I didn't respond soon she would phone. So I sent an email back thanking her for my surprise gift, I knew Charlie had already spoke to her and told her that I had enjoyed it but I felt I should also thank her myself. I told her about all the sites that I had seen and how there really wasn't much else to tell apart from me and Edward finally getting together, and attached a copy of the photos I had taken.

I had spoken to my mom about my interest in Edward and she had said he was crazy if he wasn't interested in me. There was also another email but not from Renee but from callum, asking if I wanted to meet up and hang out today. I did have plans with Alice but I could change them. I took my phone out and text Alice to let her know that there was a change of plans but she had probably already seen that. I quickly typed back yes, I will meet in Port Angeles. Bella. I switched off my computer and got changed. Before I left my room I remembered that I was going to open the letter I received the other day but when I opened the drawer it was gone. Strange I had been sure I had put in there right before I went for a shower and Edward came.

Wait Edward had been in my room, had he gone through my things and fount it, did he recognize the handwriting and know who it was from, but why would he take it. It didn't make sense but it could not have just vanished. I was going to ask him the next time I saw him. I ran downstairs distracted and tripped over the bottom step; I made Charlie's dinner and wrote him a note so that he wouldn't worry. **Gone out with a friend, might be back late Bella x.** I grabbed my bag and headed to my truck, hopefully callum wouldn't be standing around waiting for me for too long. I didn't have to look for very long to find him, he was leaning against an orange Lamborghini, I remember him saying about his family having money but I didn't realize he had that much money, and I was sure Alice would love this car.

I got out of my truck, trying not to stare at the car. He smiled as I walked closer to him. "Wow, nice car" was all I could say,

" Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you came by the way" he replied smiling. " So what would the lady like to do? We could go shopping? Or for a walk?" he quickly tried to think of something else when he saw my expression to this ideas " ok how about we just go for a drive in my car and we can talk" he suggested.

" Yeah, sure" I nodded and he helped me in to the car. As he walked around to the driver's seat I felt like someone was watching us, I shook my head at that idea. As we drove I noticed he had the same liking for speed as the Cullen's did, I chuckled at that idea and callum just gave me a confused look, and I just shook my head.

We talked about our families, what was new in our lives, what we had planned for the weekend. Eventually we were both hungry so we stopped off at a cute little restaurant to eat. We drove back to my truck in silence, it wasn't awkward just nice like we were both just lost in our thoughts. He insisted on walking me back to my truck even though it was only a few feet away. "Thank you, for a most enjoyable evening, the company was just fabulous" he said in his best Italian accent and kissed my hand, I just giggled, I could not help it. I smiled all the way home, and was still smiling when I walked through the door.

"Have a good night then" Charlie asked noticing the big smile on my face. I just nodded and went up to bed, it was late. The next morning I decided I was going to confront Edward and ask him about the letter. When I arrived at school Alice was waiting for me and she didn't seem pleased. She had her arms crossed across her chest. I slowly walked to her. "Bella don't you love me?" she asked I was a little surprised at that, "Alice of course I love you, your like a sister to me" I wondered where she was going with this. "Then why did you ditch me yesterday for a boy? And a boy that happens to really like you, aren't you happy with Edward?" what, how could she think that, she knew I loved Edward. "Alice how can you say that, you know I love Edward and callum doesn't see me like that. And finally I can't spend all my time with you Alice or my other friends will start to feel neglected" I tried to give her my best sympathetic look.

"Fine but he does like you and you are a rubbish actress Bella" she said as we walked off to class. I was hoping that Alice was wrong about callum liking me, I was with Edward, and I just didn't see callum as anything more then a friend. After school I headed straight to the Cullen's. Esme had already phoned Charlie to let him know that I would be coming straight here. Alice had decided since I had ditched her yesterday, I was to come straight here from school so she could have makeovers with me. She even rode with me just make sure I didn't make a run for it. As soon as we were through the front door Alice was dragging to her room or torture chamber as I had renamed it. Everyone but Alice had fount that funny.

"Alice wait, I wanted to have a word with Edward first, them I'm all yours" she nodded and I headed to Edwards room. His door was open and he was sitting on his couch with a book, he looked up and put it down as soon as he saw me. He walked over to me with a guilty expression. I knew I would have to come straight out with it or I would lose my courage. "Edward, I had a letter in my drawer the other night when you came over, and now its not there. I wondered if you had any idea what may have happen to it?" he looked like a kid that been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Bella you must understand I was just trying to keep you safe." What did he mean keep me safe, from what a letter, did this mean he knew who it was from. I gave him my most stern look and held out my hand for the letter. He took it out of his pocket and put it in my hand. "What do you mean, you only did it to keep me safe?"

"Bella you don't just receive a letter from the volturi for no reason" he replied. I stood there completely in shock.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"She's in shock Edward, you should slap her"

"Alice I am not going to slap her"

"Fine I will" then I felt her cold hand slap me across the face, I came out of my shock, "Alice why did you just slap me?"

"Sorry Bella but you were in shock and Edward wouldn't do it" she said this like it nothing. Then I remembered why I had gone in to shock, but that still didn't help me figure out was why the volturi would write to me. I had no other choice but to open it and find out.

I slid my finger under the flap and opened it. The handwriting matched that the envelope and I a shiver ran through me at the thought of a member of the volturi writing to me. Edward was behind me reading over my shoulder.

"**My**** dearest Bella, I hope you are well. By writing to you I do not mean to scare you. I wish to remind you of your promise to visit; I do so hope you visit again soon. Please past on my best wishes to Carlisle and his dear family. I also wish you happiness with whom ever you chose as a mate, I will admit that I was slightly disappointed that you turned dear demetri down. Both demetri and Felix were disappointed that you didn't seem to reciprocate their feelings as strongly. I do so hope that the Cullen's decide to make the change, I am sure that immortality would most become you, or if you wish me or a member of my family would be more than happy to do that for you. I look forward to seeing you soon**

**Aro**

I heard Edward growl behind me and as well as gasps of shocks, I turned to see that the rest of the family had joined us. All their faces were masks of pure shock. It was then that I realised that I must have read the letter out loud. Esme put her arm around me trying to reassure me that everything was ok, but I wasn't worried, I was a little shocked but that was all. " I cant believe those animals are still lusting over my Bella, and if they think any of them is coming any where near her ever again they can think again" Edward was angry, I needed to calm him down.

I turned around and put my hand on his hard cold chest " Edward you need to calm down, I love you and only want to be with you, and I did promise aro that I would go back and visit" he pulled me in to his arms and sensing that we needed to be alone everyone but Alice left us. "My love I know you love me but I am not allowing you any where near them, I would have prevented it before if I had been able to." He said as he kissed the top of my head, at least he had calmed down "Edward I enjoyed most of last visit, and if I wish to see them again then I will" I tried to sound forceful but I was not sure that I achieved the desired effect.

"Fine but when you do, I will be right by your side" he said through clenched teeth. "Edward I had plans for me and Bella tonight so if you don't mind" she said trying to pull me away from Edward but he wouldn't let go "actually Alice I do mind. I would prefer it if Bella stayed with me" he said this as if that was final.

"Fine we can do this the easy way or the hard way Edward, your decision" her eyes looked vacant which meant she was having a vision, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Ok Alice, she's all yours" he let me go and walked back into his room. Whatever Edward had seen in Alice's head made him give up. She dragged me to her room and plucked, waxed, did my hair and makeup and painted my nails for several hours. It was getting late and need to go back home but before I could even get up Alice pushed be back down.

"Alice I don't know if you had noticed but it's late, and I need to get home"

"Its ok, I had esme call Charlie, he knows you're staying over. So we get to have a sleepover" her voice went up an octave and she was bouncing up and down on the spot clapping her hands like a three year old. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "Wait Alice, I don't have anything to sleep in," I sheepishly asked

" Oh don't worry I have something for you to wear" I wondered how long she had, had this planned or when see had seen it, and me and Alice had different tastes in fashion so I was beginning to panic a little a what she had gotten me to wear to bed.

"Bella I almost forgot to ask you, were you deliberately trying to make my brother jealous?" when I just looked at her confused, she explained "going out with that boy, and getting rather close to him. Edward was nearly ready to hit him when he found out. Jasper had to calm him down." Why on earth was Edward jealous, hadn't I repeatedly said to him that I loved him, hadn't I told Alice several times that there was nothing between me and callum. "Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to." I looked down.

"Time to change" she had a wicked glint in her eye; this was not going to be good. I was right, it was not good; I couldn't believe what Alice had me wearing, what on earth was she thinking. She had me in a black lacy baby doll with black lacy French knickers, black stockings and to finish off a black silk robe, and red heels. With this outfit, and my hair and makeup from earlier, I looked like I had just stepped off a Victoria secrets photo shoot. I just hoped no one would see me like this. I had spoken to soon; Alice was getting me to twirl so she could get the full effect, when Edward appeared in the doorway.

* * *

AN sorry for the delay, but Ive had world war three to deal with ( Why Cant you chose your family)


	20. Chapter 19

AN

Thanks to the reviews your getting the next chapter early.

* * *

Chapter 19

He stood there with mouth wide open, and his wonderful topaz eyes looked like they would fall out of their sockets. He was in shock, he wasn't moving. I didn't even think vampires could go in to shock. "Alice do you think we should slap him or something, his not moving"

"Allow me" Alice said with an evil grin as she stepped forward and raised her hand but before she could do anything he gained his composure. Her face now showed her disappointment. Sometimes I thought she had a wicked side. "Alice I love you. Your truly are the most wonderful sister in the world" Edward said as he gently kissed her cheek and hugged her. Once he had finished hugging Alice he walked over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, " you look absolutely ravishing, and sexy and your all mine" he said in a deep husky tone, as he started kissing me slowly along my jaw moving down my neck, I felt my heart begin to beat faster and my breath was become more ragged. I knew he could hear my heart, he laughed but didn't stop his gentle kisses, then he moved down to the hollow of my neck and back up again, all the while he hand one hand resting on my back holding me to him the other on my hip. Before I knew it he swept me up in his arms and had me on Alice and jaspers bed, with him lying across me.

The kisses started again with his hands exploring my body. " Edward I cant believe your going to do that in front of me, and on my bed and if you rip that outfit to shreds, I will rip you to shreds" she was almost shouting this, but Edward just ignored her. After the last time we had gotten this close, I was surprised he was allowing this. I looked over Edwards shoulder and that's when I saw jasper and he was all over Alice like Edward was all over me. I couldn't suppress my giggle, that made Edward stop and he followed my gaze. When he saw Alice and jasper he laughed as well.

Soon we were all laughing. "Sorry about that Bella, jasper was caught up in Edwards emotions not that I'm really complaining" both her and Edward started laughing again, and then Emmett appeared asking what was everyone laughing at and why was he left out of all the fun. He crossed his arms and pouted like a two year old; at this we all started laughing. Once we had stopped laughing again, Emmett noticed what I was wearing "Wow Bella, I never thought you were that type of girl, but I guess you worked out that Eddie here has needs" he said mock punching his brother's arm.

Edward just rolled his eyes. That was it, he really was going to pay, I turned to Alice

" Alice I know you have seen what am going to do to Emmett to get him back, is it going to be good?" she nodded " good, and will you tell me later what am going to do?"

"Of course, I am going to help you and you may want to ask rose to help as well" excellent if both rose and Alice were involved then this was going to be good. Before I could find out what is was I was going to do, I yawned. "Ok my Bella is tired and needs her sleep, so I am going to take her to bed" and Edward began to lead me out of Alice's room and up to his. "Oh really" said Emmett wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"I really wish you would get your mind out of the gutter" Edward sighed.

As soon as my head hit Edwards pillow I was fast asleep, I didn't realise I was that tired, but I suppose it had been a long night, with getting a letter from the volturi, Alice's torture, and then me and Edward getting close. Of course Edward spent the night lying next to me watching me sleep, he said he liked to watch me sleep. I woke to the smell of bacon frying. Luckily I was still wearing my silk robe so I felt slightly covered up. I headed down to the kitchen where esme was serving up bacon on to a plate for me, I took a seat. "Thank you esme, this is wonderful, but you really didn't have to" I began to eat; wow she had cooked it just the way I liked it.

"Thank you dear, but it's my pleasure really. I enjoy cooking for you" she placed a hand on my shoulder and went to clean up. Once I was finished I went to get dressed for ready for school, I had no idea what I was going to wear, I hadn't planned on a sleepover, but of course my worry was un necessary, Alice had already picked my clothes out for me, she was sitting on Edwards bed with the clothes in her hand.

Soon I was dressed and ready to go. It was then that realised that I hadn't seen Edward this morning. "Alice where's Edward?"

"Oh he went to take your truck back to Charlie's" she replied as if this was obvious. "Hmm why is he doing that?"

"So that you would ride with him of course" before I could say anything else Edward was standing there besides his Volvo with the passenger door open. I walked to him and got in. he shut the door and walked around to the drivers side, soon we were at school.

Morning classes went by rather quickly thanks to my thoughts of Edward to distract me. Edward was waiting to walk me to lunch. Once we had finished getting my lunch we made our way to our usual table. It was unusually quite when we sat down, Emmett was silent for once, maybe Alice had warned him not to make any more comments. No sooner had I taken a bite from my apple then my phone went off. This was becoming a routine; it was callum wanting to hang out again tonight. I felt Edward tense besides me. Had Alice seen this, was this the real reason that Edward had taken my truck, to stop me from going to callum. Surely he wouldn't do anything like that.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I turned to face him "Edward since you took away my truck, do you mind dropping me off in port Angeles tonight, I want to meet a friend" I asked

"Bella I do not want you seeing that boy again, so I will not take you to him" this was getting out of hand, first he takes my letter and hides it from me then this, what had callum done for Edward to be so hostile. I turned away from him, that's it, either the piano or the Volvo was going to get it, maybe I could invite callum over and we could hang out at my house. Alice looked at Edward "hmm Edward I would take Bella to port Angeles tonight if, you value your car and your piano" I stared at Alice, had she just seen what I was planning to do.

"Ok Bella I will take you but only if Alice accompanies you, who knows what that boy might try and do with you two alone" he clenched his teeth slightly as he said the last few words. "Fine" and I text callum to let him know that Edward would be dropping me off tonight and that Alice would be joining us. I stormed off after lunch to my next class and would have looked impressive if hadn't of tripped over my own foot. I had my next class with Alice, so we took our seats at the back. We could talk hear and no one who hear us. "Alice, what did you see me doing, that made him change his mind?" of course whatever Alice had seen me do, Edward would have seen in her head. "I saw you taking a hammer to his car, and scratching up the paintwork with a pair of keys" if that was what made him change his mind then I would have to remember that. " One more thing" I said turning to face her this time " you never did get to tell me last night how am I going to get Emmett back"

" Well your going to do several things really, starting tonight. Before we go to meet your friend," she added. I now couldn't wait for the end of the day and Emmett's payback to start.

I got my wish and the day was over sooner then I thought. We pulled up in to the garage Alice was waiting for me with a big grin on her face. Edward just rolled his eyes when he saw her; he helped me out of the car and kissed the top of my head. "Ill be back for you soon" he said and he was gone. I walked over to Alice where she moved to one side and I could see behind her were Emmett's jeep and a spray gun used for repainting cars, and the paint that went with it was Barbie pink. I nearly burst out laughing but I thought that would be a bad idea and would probably attract Emmett's attention.

"Alice where is Emmett?"

"Oh Edward and jasper are keeping him occupied while we do this" she giggled when I didn't say anything she continued "we are going to turn his jeep into Barbie's jeep, I've got the paint" she indicated the spray gun "and I've got glitter, and feather bowers, and car stickers as well" she was even more excited about this then I was. With the spray gun it took no time at all. The jeep was now hot pink with glitter and girly car stickers, Alice had even stencil on the bonnet princess Emmett; we had glued pink feather bowers to the tops of the seats. While I stood back to look at our handiwork, Alice cleared everything away. As soon as Alice had finished Edward was in his car with the engine running waiting for us.

Edward drove off but not long after he had drove out of the drive we heard Emmett shout "BELLA" and we all burst out laughing and didn't stop until we saw callum. Edward didn't say anything he was just focusing on his breathing, to keep him calm. I kissed him and told him I would call when we were ready to be picked up. I got out of the car with Alice right behind me and made our way over to callum. Before I could even turn around to wave goodbye he was gone. "Callum this is my best friend Alice, Alice this is callum" I said making the introductions. Because we were with Alice, of course shopping was the activity for tonight, I would object but I did kind of owe Alice so I had sighed and agreed, port Angeles didn't have enough shops for Alice's liking so it was decided that we would go to Seattle, at this callum had said if he had known that he could have just met us there.

As soon as he moved away from the car so that we could get in, I saw Alice's face light up and I knew she was in love with car. I wondered who she would get to buy it for her. The shopping trip wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, well at least he wasn't as bad as our last shopping trip. It turned out that callum quite liked shopping so he and Alice got on great, when we got hungry Alice excused herself and said there were a few shops she wanted to visit before we left. While we ate callum had asked why I had a chaperone with me tonight and I had explained that Edward felt more comfortable with Alice with me as he didn't like the idea of me being alone with him. He just laughed at that idea.

"Does he think I might put the moves on you or something?"

"Well yeah actually he does" I lowered my head with embarrassment.

" Well I do really like you but I know that your in a relationship and I'm not going to interfere in that" so Alice and Edward had been right about callum liking me, but like he said he understood that I am in a relationship and was not going to interfere, so we would just be friends. I should feel awkward after this conversation but I didn't. Alice was at the car before we were. On the way back I let Alice sit in front, her callum talked why I called Edward to let him know we were on our way back and he was waiting for us. I thanked callum for another great evening and ran straight in to Edwards's arms. Where as Alice just hugged callum and walked over with the bags and got in the back of the car.

I thought I saw callum shiver slightly when Alice had hugged him, I forgot that to everyone else the Cullen's were cold, I had become so used to it I never really noticed. I wonder what Emmett was going to be like when we got back, well that would teach him not to get on the wrong side of me and if he thought that was bad there was more to come. I looked out the car window and noticed it had become very dark, Charlie would be worried, but Edward wasn't heading for Charlie's he was heading straight home. "Don't stress Bella, it's the weekend so you're staying with us and I've already had esme tell Charlie." Great another sleep over, I wondered what Alice had planned for us this time. Oh no, if I thought last nights sleep wear was bad I wondered what she had planned for tonight's. We pulled up in the drive and Edward carried the bags in to the house, always the gentleman. Emmett was sitting in the armchair; he crossed his arms and glared at me when we walked in.

* * *

**AN**

**Please review,I love to hear what you guys think and the more reviews I get the faster I will post**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Edward took our bags upstairs, while Alice and I made our way in to the living area. Emmett just sat that there staring at me. We sat on the couch, the silence was going to drive me insane, and normally I like silence but this was different. I needed to break the silence " so hmm Emmett, what was all that shouting about earlier" I tried my best to suppress my giggling as I thought back to what I had done earlier. "Yeah right, like you don't know. I saw what you and the pixie did" he glared at Alice but she just burst out in a fit of laughter, and that was it I was laughing with her. Edward, Carlisle, esme and jasper joined us and asked what was so funny. I was too busy trying to catch my breath as I clutched at my sides from laughing, Alice managed to say Emmett's refurbished jeep in between fits of laughter, within a minute they all had ran out to the garage and back again, now they were laughing as well. "Well it's defiantly an improvement and it suits you princess" jasper said in a very gay voice.

That just had us laughing even harder. Once we had all stopped laughing and that took some time, Edward came and sat next to me and pulled me close to him. " So its like that is it, well then bring it on Bella" Emmett said smirking "oh and Bella don't even bother trying to get rose to help you, she knows who wears the pants in our relationship" he better hope that rose didn't hear that or I was sure she would kill him. I leaned up to kiss Edward, and then pulled away, he pretended to look hurt and pout "I wasn't finished yet" he said as he pulled me closer

"oh really" I said inches from his perfect lips, trying my best to tease him, he closed those few inches pressing his lips to mine and kissed me with slightly more passion then that first kiss. It was then his turn to pull away and I pouted, "I wasn't finished yet," I said quoting his previous words. He chuckled and starting kissing me again.

"Bella its time for girl time" Alice said pulling me away from Edward and towards the stairs. "But I wasn't finished kissing Edward yet" I heard Emmett, Edward and jasper all laugh at that. I stomped up the stairs behind Alice, rose was already there waiting for us. "Right time to change, but first Bella I need to wash your hair" she said pulling me into her bathroom. When she had finished we changed, it wasn't as bad as last night, she had me in a simple deep blue silk nightgown that stopped at my thigh, rose had on a simple pale pink silk nightgown that went down to the floor but was low cut and had a slit up to her thigh, where as Alice had on a simple yellow silk camisole and matching shorts with lace detail. She pushed me back on to the bed and her and rose began putting rollers in my hair, at least I didn't have to worry about looking too sexy tonight.

" Bella I think there's something you want to say to rose" I was confused, I didn't have a clue what Alice was on about, she saw my confusion " about what happened downstairs" she said, then I realised what she was trying to tell me

" hmm rose I was wondering if you wanted to help me with my payback for Emmett, but before you say anything you should know that downstairs Emmett told me not to bother asking for your help because you knew who wore the pants in your relationship" I looked at her sheepishly afraid of her reaction, she snapped the roller that was in her hand "he said that did he, well then Bella I would love to help you. I need to teach that boy a lesson" she smiled. If rose was on board I was sure Emmett didn't stand a chance.

My nails were already done yesterday so there wasn't much they could do to me. So we decided to watch a movie. We went downstairs, Carlisle and esme had gone off to do their own thing, Emmett was still in the armchair, jasper was sitting on the loveseat so Alice went and joined him, Edward was sitting on the couch so I went and cuddled next to him which was not easy considering the rollers in my hair. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear,

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes. Rose picked the DVD and put it on. She walked up to Emmett who suddenly sat up straight, we all watched them, and she had her hand on her hip. "Emmett I heard what you said earlier and your not getting anything for a month, no kissing, no cuddles, no nothing" and she came and sat by me.

"Awww come on babe, be fair, you know I didn't mean it" he tried using his puppy dog expression on her but she wasn't having it. The rest of us just suppressed our giggles. Esme brought me in a big bowl of popcorn, and wished me goodnight. The film started and we watched while I ate my popcorn.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I had finished my popcorn around the same time the DVD finished. Emmett was clearly frustrated and annoyed about the refurbishment of his jeep and rose holding back all physical love and affection; if looks could kill then I would already be dead. "So Bella and pixie how was your outing with Edwards love rival?" I felt Edward tense besides me as he let out a low growl. "Don't even bother Emmett" Edward said, of course he had heard what ever Emmett had planned on saying in his head. "What? I was only going to ask if Bella really thought you were a rubbish kisser and if the reason she felt she needed to go running in to the arms of another man was because of you being a rubbish kisser and because you were just not man enough for her" he tried to look innocent but didn't achieve the desired effect.

I also knew that this comment had been too tame and innocent for Emmett, so I began to wonder what he had really been about to say before Edward had warned him. It was Alice who answered him. "Actually big brother, if you remember I was with her and there is no way Bella would ever do something like that, she loves Edward and you know it." Then she stuck her tongue out at him before she continued "We went shopping as you saw from our bags and callum drove us back to Edward after." I was glad she had left out the part about me and callum going for a bite to eat alone, I was sure Emmett would have found a way to turn it into something not as innocent. "Which reminds me, I loved that car so which one of you will be buying it for me" she said as she looked around at her siblings trying to work out who was going to get it for her, there was no doubt she would get it. What Alice wanted, Alice got. Emmett was about to say something but Alice held up her finger to silence him.

"Actually Edward is more than man enough for Bella, princess" Emmett didn't like the princess comment, oh well he asked for it. Edward turned and looked at Alice, his face showed how thankful he was for her comment and she simply smiled back. It looked like it would be Edward getting Alice her car. I began to feel the tiredness begin to wash over me, I felt my eyes beginning to shut, and they felt heavy, like I couldn't hold them open much longer. Edward saw my eyes drooping and scooped me into his arms, holding me close to his chest, I breathed in his delicious scent, there really was nothing like it in the world. He was carrying me upstairs to his bed; I fell asleep before we reached his room. He had been moving at vampire speed, making sure not to disturb me as I slept. When I woke I vaguely remember hearing my lullaby as I had slept.

I touched the top of my head and noticed that the rollers had been removed; I wonder who had removed them and why I hadn't felt anyone move me and remove them. I rolled over in the Hugh bed expecting to see Edwards face, he was not there, my face fell, and showed my disappointment, before I knew it Edward was walking across the room to me with a tray, I sat up and he placed the tray on my lap, he lifted my face to meet his, his face was full of concern. "My love, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" oh so his concern was about my expression and what had caused it. "Nothing's wrong, I was just disappointed when I woke and you weren't there"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make breakfast for you" he said and indicated the tray. Wow I couldn't believe he had gone through so much trouble, I knew he wouldn't see it as being any trouble. I knew I was lucky to be with him, I didn't know what I had done to deserve him. He had prepared for me scrambled egg with toast, and fresh orange juice. It was lovely just what I wanted; he watched me eat, tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. When I was finished, he kissed the top of my head, took the tray downstairs while I made my way to the bathroom.

There was a bath filled with aromatic bubble bath, I hadn't heard the water run. There was already a big white fluffy towel and robe waiting for me, for when I had finished. First I walked over to the mirror to see how much damage the rollers had done, I was surprised I had been left with perfect natural looking loose curls, then I walked over to the bathtub, there little of little bottles of body lotions, and washes, and all kinds of shampoos lined up along the side of the tub. I couldn't imagine why anyone would need so many different kinds of bathroom products. I didn't want the hot water to go cold, I quickly took of my underwear and I slipped the nightgown off, shrugging it over my shoulders, I felt the silk slide down my body I finish in a pile at my feet, I stepped out of the pile, I had never been this graceful before. I heard a deep intake of breath, while keeping my back to who ever was behind me, I turned my head to see Edward standing there, his eyes were wide open, I had seen that look before. I giggled and climbed in to the bath slowly one foot at a time sliding in to the water until the bubbles completely covered me.


	24. Chapter 23

**AN **

**This is my longest chapter yet, and defintly my favourite to write.**

**Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 23

I rested my arms on either side of the tub and smiled as Edward regained his composure and walked across to me, he knelt beside me, I moved my arm closest to him and he crossed his arms placing them where mine had been a moment ago. He rested his chin on his arms, staring in to my eyes; it felt like he was staring in to my soul. "May I help you?" I said in my most alluring voice,

"no thank you, I'm perfectly happy to sit here and watch you" I was tempted to giggle but managed to suppress it. "So did you like what little you saw?" I asked,

"oh very much so, but I am sure you were already full aware of that" actually I wasn't aware of that and didn't know how to answer so I said nothing. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I focused on my breathing and keeping my heart rate steady.

Whenever I was around Edward my heart would start to beat slightly faster, and with me lying here and having him that close required me to focus. I could of lay here all day but the water was beginning to get cold. I started to get up before remembering that Edward was there. "Would you mind stepping out of the room, I would like to get out now"

"actually I think that I would prefer to stay" he said smirking. I just rolled my eyes "then could you please turn around" I said as I pointed for him to turn the other way. He stood up and turned around so now his back was facing me, then I stood and climbed out of the tub. Before I had even said anything he passed me the towel without looking at me. "Thank you" I dried myself off, taking my time, making Edward wait longer. When I was done I went to put on the robe before realising that it was near Edward, "could you please pass me" but before I finished Edward held out the robe, I went to take it out of his hand touching it with mine as I did but Edward didn't let go, he was enjoying the contact "do you mind?" I asked and he chuckled and let go, I put on the robe "all clear" I said and before I knew it Edward had his arms around me, I felt my heart beat faster, he smiled his dazzling smile, leaned down and pressed his lips securely to mine and my heart began to beat even faster, as it did Edward pulled me closer. The kiss grew more intense; I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip.

For the first time I was the one that pulled away, Edward looked hurt when I did "Edward its not that I don't want to carry on but I don't want us getting carried away" he smiled at this " and besides I'm sure Alice is getting impatient waiting to dress me up." He chuckled

" your probably right, but she can wait a bit longer, I haven't finished with you yet" and he started kissing me again " EDWARD CULLEN, you can be such a mean brother sometimes, and after everything I've done for you" she practically screamed as she stormed in, she grabbed my arm pulling me away from Edward and towards her room. When we entered her room, jasper was sitting on their bed with a book. " Jazz can you leave the room please, I need to get Bella ready" she said as she headed into her walk in closet and jasper simply closed his book and did as Alice asked, smiling at me as he left. I walked towards Alice but before I got to her she was throwing items of clothing at me telling me to put them on, as I did she got out her Hugh silver vanity box. When I was dressed I took my seat in the chair Alice had ready for me. As always she worked quickly, but she always did a fantastic job of my makeup. Now that she had me dressed and made up, she was her usual happy self.

The rest of the day past un eventful, seeing as I had seemed spent most of the morning in the bath, so I helped esme to prepare my lunch, I had always admired esme's cooking ability, what with her not been able to taste the food she cooked. After my lunch I caught up on all the homework I had missed this week, thanks to all my distractions. Edward wanted to help me but I had explained that he would be too much of a distraction, so I had jasper help me. I heard Edward sigh with relief when we were done. I had been tired of being cooped up in the house so Edward took me for a walk in the forest behind the house, and even though I kept tripping over my feet and roots on the ground Edward never got frustrated. I was so worn out from walking that I went straight to bed, without staying up to watch DVDs or have makeovers.

Alice woke me the next morning. I kissed Edward lightly on the lips and headed to the bathroom. Once I had finished showering, brushing my teeth, I changed in to the clothes that had been laid out for me. I knew that going back to Edward would be a bad idea as we would get carried away and completely forget about school, not that I would mind. So instead I walked off to Alice's room; she was practically bouncing on the spot when I walked in. "Alice what is it?" I wondered what had got her this exited. "Bella are you ready for some more payback for Emmett?"

"Of course" from Alice's excitement this was going to be good. She put a big cardboard box in front of me "you know how normally, I choose everyone's outfit for the day" I nodded " well today your going to open this box and choose Emmett's" I bent down and opened the box, Inside the box were several other smaller boxes each containing a different outfit, I couldn't believe what I was looking at, " Alice are you sure?"

"Yes" she said clapping her hands like a little kid. I went through all the boxes and made my decision; I felt a big smile form on my face. Alice called Emmett, "so Alice what do you want me to wear today?"

"It's not my choice today, its Bella's" she said and both her and Emmett turned to face me. I handed Emmett the box, he opened it, "oh you have to be kidding, I am not wearing that!"

"Oh yes you are Emmett!" Alice said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine" and he stood there about to strip off, before Alice stopped him

"do you mind, you may feel comfortable stripping in front of people but you naked is not a sight that either Bella or myself want to see" he grabbed the box and went off to his room to change. I heard him laugh and say your loss. We decided to wait downstairs in the living room, everyone was already there waiting, even esme and Carlisle where there. We were all waiting for Emmett; rose was getting impatient and began tapping her foot. "What is taking Emmett so long, he is always the first to be ready" esme said her face full of concern. Rose, Carlisle and jasper were all concerned as well. Alice and I exchanged a look and Edward was trying to suppress a laugh. The others noticed. "Ok, what do you three know and are keeping from us?" jasper asked looking at each one of us in turn, it was quite intimidating, then I felt a wave of fear run through me. "Jazz cut it out, you will find out shortly" Edward said, of course jasper would use his talent to scare us in to telling him what we knew.

"EMMETT CULLEN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Alice shouted. Emmett made his way down the stairs, the whole room erupted in to laughter, and we couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing so hard I was beginning to struggle with my breathing. I clutched my sides trying to regain control. After about five minutes, we all managed to gain most of our control; no one could keep a straight face, which was not surprising considering what Emmett was wearing. He was wearing a pink leotard, a sparkly hot pink tutu, pink tights, and pink heels with ribbons that wrapped up his legs like ballet slippers. On his back he had a pair of white wings on, and was carrying a Silver Star wand. "Wait one second" and Alice raced upstairs and was back before I knew it, she walked up to Emmett and stepped back, she had placed a tiara on his head, it completed the look. Emmett decided to give us his best ballet twirl, and we all burst out laughing again. When we all stopped laughing again we headed to the garage, but not before Alice had taken a photo. Emmett, rose and Alice rode in the jeep and Edward, jasper and me rode in the Volvo. I suppose you could say that there were three girls in the jeep, at this thought I chuckled "what's so funny?" jasper asked, I told both him and Edward and they chuckled as well, and soon we were at school.

The looks Emmett was getting were priceless. Emmett decided to have fun, and was waving his wand everywhere. Rose kept her distance acting as if she didn't know him. I noticed mike walking towards us "nice look Emmett, it really suits you" he said smirking; strange how he was confident with Emmett dressed like this. "Do you really think so, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday" Emmett replied in a girlie voice flirting with mike. "Actually I have plans, sorry" I have never seen mike move so fast. The bell rang to signal first class, the morning came and went, I spent most of that time thinking about Edward and what the teachers reactions would be to Emmett's appearance, would they send him to the principals office, or think he was having an identity crisis, or a breakdown. Edward walked with me to lunch, carrying my tray to our table. We got to our table and noticed people looking.

"Would you like to see something funny Bella" jasper whispered in my ear, I nodded and the next I knew Emmett jumped up out of his seat and started dancing around the cafeteria singing Barbie girl. We all started laughing and anyone who had not been looking at Emmett, certainly was now. I was confused about why he suddenly started doing that, it was Edward who answered my unspoken question " jasper heighten his excitement and this is the result." At the end of lunch Emmett skipped off to class, when school finished Edward drove me home before him and Alice went home. I went in and dropped my school bag in the hall. It felt strange to be home when I had spent the past few days at the Cullen's. I was starting to miss Edward already; I knew that with the way he drove he would be home soon. I decided to check my emails before I called Edward. There were a couple of Renee, I sent one back telling her about my sleepover, leaving out about Edward seeing me naked from the back, and how intimately close we had gotten, I knew she would worry and panic that we were rushing in to things and tell Charlie.

There was also one from callum, he said how he liked Alice, and that he enjoyed our evening out. He also asked if we could do something again soon and if I would bring Alice with me. I thought I had waited long enough to call Edward, I needed to hear his voice, no it was more then that I needed to see him. I went downstairs and dialled his number, he picked up on the first ring, and I wondered if he had been waiting by the phone. "Hello my love"

"hey Edward, I need to see you, can you come over?" I knew he would say yes,

"of course, buts what's wrong?" he thought something was wrong, I hadn't seen that one coming "nothings wrong, I just miss you and want to see you"

"ok, I'm on my way, I love you"

"love you more" I said, I heard him chuckle before hanging up. Before I knew it Edward was at the door, "you couldn't bear to be away from me for 10 minutes" I pouted and shook my head. He chuckled and kissed my head. I held his hand intertwining our fingers, and we walked over to the couch and sat down. He started stroking my face and I leant towards him so I could kiss him, my lips gently pressed against his, and pulled back teasing him, and he let out a low moan, I giggled and he pressed his lips back against mine, the kiss grew more passionately, I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slid in, I wrapped my hands around his neck as I lay back and pulled him with me, I enjoyed feeling of his body pressed against mine, I started to undo his shirt, once his buttons were undone, I rubbed my hand on his perfect chest, as I hitched my leg up and wrapped it around his waist, his hand slid under my skirt and up my thigh, I had forgotten Alice had dressed me in a skirt. We were so caught up in the moment, that we hadn't realised Charlie had come home and walked in on us "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Edward quickly got off me and stood up and fastened his shirt while I stood up straightening my skirt. " Hmm dad, its not what it looked like" I babbled, of course it was what it looked like but I had no idea what to say, I looked at Edward hoping he knew what to say. "Oh I think its exactly how it looked, what the hell were you thinking Bella, I thought you would have known better" his voice was still raised and he had gone red, I could see his hand twitching towards his gun. "Charlie we love each other, and I wouldn't have let things get that far" Edward said, holding my hand, how could he be so calm. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL" Edward dropped my hand and backed away towards the door, "if you ever touch her again, I swear I wont be responsible for my actions" I stepped in between Edward and Charlie facing Edward "Edward I think you should go" I kissed him gently and he left. I needed to calm Charlie down. "Dad I think you need to calm down before you burst a blood vessel or something" he sat down on a chair in the kitchen, while I fixed us something to eat. I could see the colour in his face return to normal.

I didn't do us anything special, just some pasta and sauce. In between mouths full of food Charlie said he didn't want me seeing Edward for a while. I didn't want to disobey Charlie so I agreed; I would not see Edward for one week, apart from at school, as that couldn't be avoided. When we were finished I cleared away while Charlie went to watch TV. I couldn't handle being in the same room as Charlie tonight, after what had happened today I wouldn't put it past him to have a sex talk with me. I said goodnight and went to my room. I changed for bed and climbed under my duvet, it would be hard not to be with Edward in the evenings, but I would find a way to distract myself. I soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke, showered and got ready for school, when I started my trucks engine, the sound made me jump. I pulled up in the lot and looked for his Volvo, but it wasn't there and I started to panic. I got out of my truck and saw rose's bmw, I smiled, I guess it was her turn to drive. I walked to class, I took my seat next to mike "oh hey Bella" he smiled at me; he had obliviously got over the Emmett thing yesterday. "Hi mike"

"I didn't see you arrive with Edward this morning, its everything ok between you?" "Yeah everything's ok, we don't spend every moment together" I said sounding a little more annoyed then I wanted. "So do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked looking down at the desk, I wondered where he was going with this, "no, why do you ask?" I asked looking at him

"No reason just wondered if you fancied hanging out at Tyler's with us?"

"Us?" I asked,

"Me, Jessica, Tyler, Ben, Eric, Angela, Lauren."

"Hmm yeah sure, what do you want me there?" I had said I wanted to be distracted seeing as I wasn't allowed to see Edward, and it could be fun. "Were going straight after school so just follow behind me" I nodded. Soon enough it was lunch, I felt my lips form into a smile; I was going to see Edward.

I took my place between Edward and Alice. Edward was glad to see me; he wrapped his arm around my waist. "So how was Charlie when I left?" he asked

"Well, he calmed down but I'm not allowed to see you for a week" I sighed, he frowned he didn't like this either. I leant on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. "Alice, I got an email from callum yesterday and he said that he enjoyed the other night and he liked you. He told me the next time we meet up to bring you." Alice clapped her hands all excited and handed me her phone, I guess this meant she wanted his number so I put it in to her phone for her, and handed it back. "So does this mean you wont be coming over to the house?" she asked

"Afraid so" I mumbled.

"That's ok, I'll just come over to you" she said. I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the day until school finished.

As I got into my truck I realised that I better tell Charlie where I'm going before he makes the wrong assumption, so I got out my phone and called the station, it was Charlie who answered. "Chief swan speaking"

"Hey dad, just thought I should tell you that I'm heading of to Tyler's to hang out and you can phone and check if you don't believe me"

"No no I believe you bells, have a good time"

"Bye dad" I said and hung up.

I followed mike to Tyler's. Tyler lead us to his living room, his parents were at work so we had the place to ourselves. Eric and Tyler went to fetch some drinks for everyone, it seemed like they got together like this regularly, seeing as I spent most of my time with the Cullen's I had never noticed. When they came back with the drinks, Jessica announced it was game time, it was either truth or dare, or spin the bottle first, everyone but Angela and me voted for spin the bottle. Eric went first, he spun the bottle, it stopped on Jessica, they both stood up "you know the rules, one minute" Tyler announced, I saw Eric reluctantly lean forward and press his lips to Jessica's. I saw mike clench his fists, wow I guess he really liked Jessica. Next it was Tyler's turn, he spun the bottle, and it landed on ME!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I began to wonder if they had all forgotten that I was with Edward. "Hmm guys, do you remember that I have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and I'm dating mike but this is just a game, it doesn't mean anything" Jessica replied, I really didn't want to do this but I didn't want to seem like a party pooper, and like Jessica said it didn't mean anything, I stood up, Tyler was already standing, I took a deep breath and leant it towards his face, he pressed his lips against mine, it felt strange, his lips were nothing like Edwards. There was nothing to this, not like when I kissed Edward.

Before I knew it Tyler had put one hand on my bum and the other behind my head holding me closer to him. I couldn't believe it; I thought he understood there was nothing between us. I pulled away, and sat down folding my arms across my chest. Tyler had a smirk on his face, mike looked angry for some reason and everyone else just sat there with their mouths open in shock at what they had just seen.

I hoped Edward didn't find out about this, he would probably rip Tyler's head off. After that it was decided that we stop playing and decided that watching a film would be a better idea. Two hours later the film ended and we all left. I avoided looking at Tyler as I left and made my way to my truck. As I walked through the door my stomach growled, since we had gone straight to Tyler's I hadn't eaten. Charlie heard my stomach, "I ordered pizza, and I left some for you. I figured you guys would be too busy to remember to eat."

"Thanks dad" I made my way in to the kitchen to reheat the pizza, I took it out of the box and put it in the microwave and started it.

I turned around and noticed there was a Hugh bunch of white roses, there were three dozen. That was more than the last bunch; there was a note with these too

_**To Bella with love **_

Again they didn't say who they were from. Just then Charlie walked in and saw me staring at them "they were on the porch when I came back from work. So are they from the boyfriend, or do you have a secret admirer?"

"There from Edward" I felt my face fall slightly, it had only been a few hours but I was missing him. Charlie noticed, "Look maybe I was a little harsh with you both. You can see him if you want, but if you do anything like that again I will not hesitate to use my gun" he mumbled. I gave a Hugh hug

"Oh thank you dad"

"Hmm yeah ok" he said patting my back awkwardly; Charlie wasn't good with emotional gestures. I let him go and headed for my pizza while Charlie went back to the TV.

I finished my pizza and put my roses into a pitcher, I couldn't find another vase. I grabbed my bag I went to my room. It was too early to sleep, so I did what little homework I did have, when I finished I went for a shower. It was now late enough to go to bed, so I climbed in to bed and was soon asleep. In the morning I washed and brushed my teeth. Once I was dressed, headed downstairs to get some breakfast, I was eager to see Edward and tell him that Charlie said I could see him again. When I arrived at school Edward and his family were standing waiting for me, he looked tense like he was trying to control his temper.

As I got out of my truck and walked towards them I realised why Edward was like this. "Morning" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him press his cheek against my hair. "Morning my love, did you have an enjoyable afternoon?" I was right, Alice had seen what had happened, which meant Edward had also seen. I took a step back and placed a hand on his chest, "please don't do anything stupid" I said looking in to his eyes.

"Don't worry love I don't intend to, but how dare he kiss my girlfriend and touch you like that" he growled,

"He did WHAT!" Emmett shouted, "I think I'm going to have to teach that boy not to touch my little brothers girlfriend", he started flexing his fists, just then Tyler walked by with mike. Before I could stop him he was standing in front of Tyler, we all hurried over to him, "who do you think you are touching my Bella, she is mine and if you ever touch her again I will not hold back"

"How do you know she didn't like it and that she prefers me" Tyler responded with a smirk, that was it Edward was about hit him, "jasper stop him" I pleaded, I knew Emmett wouldn't stop him, he thought that he deserved to be hit. Jasper stood between Edward and Tyler stopping anything happening, I sighed with relief when Edward took a step back, I heard Tyler laugh, followed by a bang. He was now on the floor, his hands covering his face. "AAAAHHHHH BOYS!" I said as I stormed off.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I decided to take my mind off what had happened so focused on my classes, Edward had try to get my attention but I ignored him and he gave up. At lunch a sat in between Alice and rose. The boys were all sitting on the other side of the table with their heads lowered. "Tyler has a broken nose, and is going to have a serious black eye tomorrow" rose told me as she scowled at the boys and they looked up. "I'm sorry Bella. I really didn't like the feelings he was having towards my sister and after what he said" jasper looked at me with a sincere expression, jasper had always been like a big brother to me but I never thought he would be protective like this. "Its ok jasper, I forgive you" I didn't want him beating up himself over this.

Everyone then started up conversations with one another. I turned to Alice "well you know what I did yesterday, what did you do?"

"I felt like shopping, but you were unavailable so I went with callum instead, he was so much fun" I was glad she had found someone to have fun with. "So Bella, what have you got planned today?" she already knew but she seemed to want me to say it out loud. "Actually I was hoping Edward would come around" I saw Edward stop his conversation with Emmett and look at me surprised, I smiled. "But I thought Charlie had told you that you were not allowed to see me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"He did, but last night he changed his mind, but he did say that if we ever did that again then he would not be afraid to use his gun"

"Fair enough" Edward agreed, I hoped that this didn't mean we really were not going to do that again. The rest of the day went by fast. Edward was taking Alice and jasper home before he came to mine. That was ok; I used the time to make mine and Charlie's dinner.

I decided to make lasagne, I was putting it in the oven when I heard someone knock, and I knew who it was. "Come in Edward, I'm in the kitchen" when I closed the oven door and stood up Edward was standing behind me. He kissed my neck and I took his hand and walked to the couch, I put the TV on and curled up to Edward, I wasn't interested in the TV, I was only paying attention to Edward but when Charlie came home, I wanted it to seem like I was doing something. We talked for a while, it was my birthday soon and he was trying to find out what I would like but I kept insisting that I didn't want anything, or any fuss. I wasn't the type of person who liked parties, and fuss and gifts. When the lasagne was ready I reluctantly left Edward and headed to the kitchen to serve, as I was serving Charlie came home, he hung up his things and took his seat. When he asked Edward if he was eating he replied that he had already eaten at home.

When we were finished Charlie turned to Edward " those were really nice flowers you got Bella" he said and Edward looked at me confused but regained himself before turning back to Charlie, who didn't seem to notice this exchange, " well Bella is worth it" Charlie nodded and headed to the TV. "Ill see you upstairs" Edward said as he kissed the top of my head, he said goodnight to Charlie and left. That was strange; I wondered why Edward had reacted like that. I cleaned the dishes and made my way up stairs. I took a deep breath before I opened my door; he was sitting on my bed looking at the roses as I came in and sat beside him. "Would you like to tell me who you have been receiving roses from and why you felt you had to keep this from me" he asked staring in to my eyes,

"I'm sorry about Charlie thinking they were from you, I didn't know what else to tell him because the truth is I don't know who there from, and I didn't tell you because I didn't feel it was important" I rushed out without pausing. He thought for a moment, a worry line forming between his eyes. He sighed "ok, but in future I would prefer it if you told me. I don't like the idea of someone sending you flowers." I made Edward face the other way while I changed for bed, if I changed in the bathroom Charlie would know something's up. I climbed into my bed and cuddled up to Edward. I fell asleep in his arms.

Edward left in the morning to change and fetch his car, he had insisted in driving me, so I used this time to get myself ready. When I was done I made my way out to Edward, who was already there and waiting with the passenger door open. On the drive to school I kept thinking about the roses, I really wish I knew who they were from. The day went by; I had asked Alice if she wanted to hang out, but she said she had others plans. Emmett and jasper said I could hang out with them if I wanted, and I agreed. When we got to Edwards I fount out that what ever Alice was doing, so was rose. I watched Emmett and jasper wrestle; I knew neither likes to wrestle with Edward as they said he cheated. Emmett wanted to show me some moves but Edward said no and that was it.

This was my routine for the next couple of days. It was now Saturday, so no school. I took my time showering, picking out my outfit and having my breakfast. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy, and I had no plans today as Alice was busy again, and so was Edward this morning. I was beginning to get the impression that everyone was avoiding me. The weather was nice today so I decided I was going to sit in the front yard and read for a while. I fetched my copy of pride and prejudice, an old sheet and made my way outside, when I open the door I stopped. This was becoming a regular occurrence; there on the porch was a bunch of two dozen red and white roses. I put down my book and the sheet and picked up the flowers, and like the others before it there was a note

_**Bella I love you, and always will. We will be together.**_

This time it was signed, finally I knew who they were from; my mouth fell open with shock when I read the name.


	28. Chapter 27

**AN sorry I didnt post this earlier today but ive had a busy day with running around like a headless chicken trying to get jobs done, like going to the post office depo (joy) and then buying my lil sis her first legal drink, which made me feel old. anyway enough of my ramblings on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Wow I hadn't expected that. I knew that he had feelings for me but I still hadn't expected that. I was running out of things and space to put the flowers in. I took them inside and fount another pitcher to put them in. I only now remembered that all the roses had been hand delivered, did this mean he had put them there himself or had he got someone else to do it. I wondered what Edward was going to say, first that I had received yet more roses and second what his reaction was going to be when he fount out who they were from. I had no space left in my room so I left them downstairs, I knew when Charlie saw them he would think they were from Edward. I no longer wanted to sit outside, so I put back the old sheet and took my book back to my room.

I opened the door and my mouth fell open, I was in shock. There was flower petals all over my floor, and even more roses scattered across my bed and in the middle of my bed was a deep blue velvet box, with a small silver bow on top. If I thought Edwards reaction to the flowers was bad, that was nothing compared to what it was going to be if he saw this. I walked across to my bed, picked up the box and opened in; I let out a small gasp. Inside was a platinum and diamond chain, and attached was an oval yellow sapphire surrounded with diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful; I had never seen anything like it. This was too much. I closed the box.

"Bella my love, why are there roses downstairs?" oh I had forgotten that I had left the door open and Edward had seen the roses and was heading up the stairs. Oh no he was going to see my room and before I could stop him he entered my room. He let out a gasp, and moved towards me. I put the box behind my back, "Bella who did this? Does this have anything to do with the roses? I need to know Bella." I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to lie to him but I also didn't want him to over react. "I think the same person is involved" I lowered my head.

"Your keeping something from me" he reached behind my back and took the box from my hand. He opened it and growled. He knew it was from the same person that had sent me all the flowers. "How dare he send my love, flowers and expensive jewellery. When I find out who it is I am going to rip him to shreds." He shouted, I knew I needed to calm him down, so I wrapped my arms around him and spoke in to his chest "Edward, please calm down. I am with you, I'm not interested in him."

I pressed my lips to his and pulled away, I kissed him again stepping back towards the wall. Edward followed, soon his lips were kissing mine back with more force then they ever had before. I wrapped my hands around his neck; he dropped the box and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me close to him. His lips moved to behind my ear, kissing slowly down my jaw and then down my neck. "I'm sorry about the flowers, I knew he liked me but I never thought he would send me flowers or jewellery" I mumbled, he stopped and looked at me.

"You know who all these roses are from?" it wasn't really a question, I nodded, he looked at me waiting for me to say. I took a deep breath, "there from…….


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"There from demetri" his body tensed, he was angry.

"Bella, do you love him or have any kind of feelings for him?" he said through clenched teeth. "I used to, but not anymore" I couldn't believe he was asking me that. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I wanted to be alone; Edward wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek "I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you. I was just trying to think why that animal would do something like this" he said gesturing to the room.

" I think I need to tell you some things" I said as sat on my bed brushing the roses on to the floor, Edward followed and sat beside me taking one of my hands in both of his.

"When I went to Italy, I was determined to distract myself, and hopefully move on from my feelings for you. I thought you weren't interested in me like I was with you. While I was there I met demetri, and we got on, I was so flattered that he was interested in me, and caught up in the moment that he wanted me. I thought I was in love him, and so did he and aro. I loved you but I knew that we were never going to be together so why not try with someone else. When I saw you that night I knew I couldn't truly love demetri, I still loved you and wanted to be with you. After we spent the day together, I was so confused, I loved you, yet I had some feelings for demetri, that's why you caught us in that embarrassing situation. When I saw your face, it broke my heart, I knew that I was cruel and didn't deserve anybody. I couldn't marry demetri, I cared for him but it wasn't enough and I explained that to him." I turned away from his beautiful face and looked at his hands.

"Bella my love you could never be cruel. How did he respond to your rejection?"

"well, he was angry, and said that you were the reason I rejected him, and that you weren't good enough for me, he said he will always love me" I heard Edward take a few deep breaths before he spoke again "at least we agree on one thing, I'm not good enough for you, I don't deserve you, but you choose to be with me so I will enjoy every moment I have. At least I now know some of what was going on in your head, it's nice to know." He smiled. I was still worried though that he would kill demetri.

"Edward you won't go to Italy and kill demetri will you?" he shook his head

"Of course not my love, but if he comes anywhere near you then I will not be held responsible for my actions." I was glad that we had talked, there were no more secrets between us, well apart from the reason Alice and rose had been avoiding me. "Edward why are rose and Alice avoiding me and what were you busy with this morning?" he started stroking my face as he spoke "there not avoiding you, Alice has been spending time shopping and hanging out with callum and I was out hunting with jasper and Emmett this morning." He sounded so confident, like what he was saying was true, but I knew him well enough, I was glad callum and Alice were getting on, and I also knew that he wasn't going to tell me so I try to push it to the back of my mind, I wanted to carry on doing what Charlie had walked in on us doing the other day and I knew Charlie was going to be out all day so there would be no interruptions.

So I teased Edward with little kisses, pulling away after each kiss, till he moaned and held me to him, his perfect cold lips pressed against my warm imperfect lips, his tongue tracing my lips until I opened my mouth and it slid in. He starting kissing me with more force. My hands slid down his chest and soon his shirt was on my floor closely followed by mine. We both took our jeans off without our lips breaking apart. He gently laid me down, as he lay above me. I breathed in his delicious scent as kissed along my jaw, down my neck. His finger tracing a line down my body, His lips then started to follow that same line until he reached my belly button, and then he kissed that same line but back up towards my lips. As I was about to undo my bra, he pulled away.

Suddenly he was standing the other side my room; I sat up and pulled my knees close to me wrapping my arms around them. " I'm so sorry Bella, you know we can't go any farther, I may have some control, but if we were to go any farther then I would completely lose control and could hurt you" he sounded like he was choking on the last two words. I nodded and we both got dressed again. I was hungry so I went and made myself something to eat while Edward watched, neither of us speaking. I had never wanted somebody physically as much as I wanted Edward. He was like a drug to me, I could never get enough. When I was done we went to the living room to watch TV, there wasn't anything I wanted to watch on, so I flicked through the channels while Edward kissed my neck, every time he tried to kiss my lips I turned away.

I decided that if I couldn't have every part of him then there would be no kissing. He knew what I was doing but never said anything out loud. Soon Charlie was home, he had a good catch today so I did us fish for dinner. Edward declined when Charlie asked if he would like to join us, and went home. Charlie cleared away the dishes tonight saying that I did far too much, so I headed for the shower, I needed to clear my head and stop thinking about Edward for ten minutes. Charlie was still busy downstairs when I headed to my room in just a towel. Edward had been in my room waiting for me, when he saw me enter he let out a loan moan and was over to me in a heartbeat, his lips pressed against mine, I felt the passion behind them and was about to get caught up in the moment when I remembered that I had agreed to myself that I wouldn't kiss Edward because I couldn't have every part of him. I pulled away and chuckled to myself "why do you torture me" he moaned.


	30. Chapter 29

**AN**

**Just want to say thanks for my reviews i do appriciate them, and for all those of you who have added the story to their favourites on story alert wow, that means alot.**

* * *

Chapter 29

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said as I giggled again, he rolled his eyes. Edward turned away so I could change in to my nightwear. When I was done I climbed into my bed with Edward lying next to me. He leant over me to kiss me but I pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. He growled "Bella, why won't you allow me to kiss you?"

"Well I know how hard it is for you, and I don't want you worrying about hurting me" I had to look away or my face would give me away. He didn't say anything. I closed my eyes allowing sleep to take me. Edward sung to me tracing lines along my arm as I slept.

I woke to see Edwards perfect face, I could have lay here all day staring in to his perfect topaz eyes, but I knew it would be a good idea if I got up. So I climbed out of bed leaving Edward there while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back in to my room to get dressed I noticed Edward had left, he must of have gone home to change. When I was dressed, I headed downstairs to have some breakfast, when I walked in to the kitchen Edward was there with my breakfast ready on the table. I hadn't expected this; I smiled as I sat down to eat while Edward leaned against the counter watching me.

"So what are we going to be doing today" I asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Well Alice, jasper, rose and esme are all out shopping today, Carlisle is working. We could stay here or we go over to mine if you don't mind putting up with Emmett" Edward replied, I wondered why nearly everyone had gone shopping, I knew jasper didn't enjoy it but I suppose he would go if Alice had asked him. "I would like to go to yours, if you don't mind and I like Emmett when his not making comments about me." I said as I finished, before I could clear away my dishes Edward already had them washed and put away. We made our way outside.

I locked the door and made my way to my truck, Edward stopped me, "if we're not taking my truck then how are we getting there, I don't see your car" I said looking around.

" well I felt like running today" I looked at him worried, he was running then how had he planned for me to get there, as if he could read my mind, he smiled his crooked smile and pulled me on to his back and began to run. I didn't want to see everything go past in a blur so I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around Edward and nestled my head in between his shoulders. Soon enough we were there and Emmett was there waiting for us. "Oh why do only you get to give Bella a piggy back, I want to" Emmett sounded like a small child that wanted something someone else had. Edward chuckled as I climbed down.

Before I had even had my feet on the ground for a minute Emmett had me on his back and starting running in to the forest. "EMMETT LET ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed but he didn't stop, he was having way too much fun. Eventually he put me down, but I was so dizzy, I blacked out when he put me down. When I came back around I was lying on the couch. "Bella my love, are you all right?" I could hear the worry in his voice,

"I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy" I replied staring at Emmett. He lowered his head,

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be fun"

"It's ok Emmett, no harm done" I didn't want him feeling bad about this. "Now that Emmett's finished having his fun, do you mind if we just sit and watch a film." They both agreed, I sat up while Emmett sat next to me and Edward choose a film and put it on. We all sat at watched until the others came home.

They all were carrying tons of bags and a few garment bags; they quickly put them away before joining us. I didn't bother to ask if they had fun, I knew Alice, rose and esme would have but I was sure jasper hadn't. When the film was finished, jasper put on another; we watched films for the rest of the day. Esme brought lunch in to me, and I didn't mind sitting here, I was with Edward and my family, and I didn't have to worry about anything. Soon it was evening and dinnertime, so Emmett drove me home, in Edwards Volvo, he didn't want to be seen in his jeep. Edward would have driven me but Alice insisted that she needed him.

When we pulled up, Emmett apologised again for earlier, I told him he really didn't need to and hugged him before I got of the car and made my way in to the house. When I walked in I noticed Charlie was in his usual spot in front of the TV, so I made my way in to the kitchen to make dinner. When I was done Charlie came and sat with me, we ate in silence. I was busy washing the dishes before I noticed Charlie hadn't left "so bells, your birthday in a couple of days, you have any special plans?" I wondered where this had come from; he knew I didn't like a lot of fuss. "Hmm no I don't have anything special." I hoped he wasn't planning anything. "Oh ok" he said and made his way back to the living room. That's when I realised why everyone's being avoiding me. Oh no oh no


	31. Chapter 30

**AN**

**Despite it being my birthday, you are getting a chapter today. **

* * *

Chapter 30

I knew Alice was going to throw me a party, and there was nothing I could do about it. I really didn't want a party and knowing Alice she was going to go overboard. I sulked up to my room. I headed to the shower to relax and to forget about my up and coming party for a while. I felt the water wash away my worry about the party for now. When I was done I changed for bed, and I felt the worry start again. As I lay in bed I tried to think of ways to get out of it. I knew I would have to confront Alice about it and even beg if I had to, not to make this in to a big deal. I fell asleep trying to think of ways to stop Alice from going overboard.

The next morning I woke up and brushed my teeth. When I was dressed I looked at the clock and realised I was going to be late. I didn't have time for breakfast so I rushed out the door and was about to get in to my truck when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Edward waiting for me. I hurriedly made my way over to him and got in the car. " I was beginning to get worried, I thought that something was wrong and that you were not going to school today" I could hear the worry in his voice,

" Sorry I overslept" I mumbled as my cheeks turned red, Edward saw and brush my cheek with his finger. Thanks to Edwards driving, I was not late but just in time for the first bell.

The morning passed by without me noticing it. Lunchtime Edward walked me to our table as usual. I turned to Alice "Alice I know you're planning a party for me and I know there is no way to stop you so I'm not even going to try but can you please not go overboard on it" I saw her look at everyone, trying to work out who had told me about the party, obviously it was meant to be a surprise. "Bella, I don't know how you found out but will you please trust me, you are going to love it" I rolled my eyes. There was no point arguing, Alice was always going to be Alice. "Alice where is this party that I don't want going to take place?"

"It's going to be at ours silly, I don't worry I've sorted out what you're going wear." She said turning back to jasper. I wasn't worried about what I was going to wear, or I wasn't until Alice said that she had already sorted that out. I decided that the best way for me not to worry was not to think about it.

Just like the morning I didn't notice the afternoon go by. Edward drove me home after dropping off the others. When he pulled up at my house, I thought I felt someone in the forest watching us, when I looked I saw nothing. I went in to the living room with Edward, I sat down and did my homework, I was going to be at my party tomorrow, so I wouldn't get a chance then. Edward helped me as well doing his own. He of course already knew it all as he had done high school so many times before. When we were done Edward made mine and Charlie's dinner, he said to me the same thing Charlie had said me that I did far too much. I didn't complain as Edward was a much better cook than me, even though he never ate.

Charlie came home as Edward had finished dishing up, I sat and ate, it tasted delicious, much better than anything I could do, Edward saw that I was enjoying it and smiled my favourite crooked smile, which I couldn't help but smile at. "Bells did you make this?" Charlie asked when he was finished, "no, actually Edward made it" I smiled at him like a proud parent. "Well hmm thank you Edward, that was delicious"

"You're welcome" Edward replied and taking that as his cue to leave Charlie went to the couch and put the TV on. I cleared away the dishes, Edward had insisted that he should but I argued that he cooked so it was the least I could do. When I was finished Edward told me he would see me upstairs, he said goodbye to Charlie and left. I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to my room.

Edward was waiting for me on my bed. I changed for bed and joined him. "I'm sorry about Alice, but there is no way to stop her." He apologised.

" it's ok, as long as your with me I think I can handle it" I said, he leaned down to kiss me but again I pressed a finger to his lips and he let out a low growl "Bella, I understand what you said about not making this hard for me, but I capable of controlling myself when I kiss you" I smiled, " this is not really about my control is it, this is about you torturing me" he said this a statement rather than a question, I just nodded my head. Before I could stop him his lips were pressed against mine and I was kissing him back wrapping my hands around his neck, but it was him who pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Now whose torturing who" I pouted, he just chuckled. I rolled over so I wasn't facing him, he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

I was woken up my Edward kissing the top my head; I had rolled over in the night so now I was facing him. "Happy birthday my love" he said kissing my head again. I smiled and climbed out of bed; I grabbed my bathroom things and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror before I climbed in the shower, I didn't look any older. Once I was done showering and brushing my teeth, I got dressed. Edward had left to change. I went downstairs and was greeted by Charlie "happy birthday bells" he said smiling, passing me a small silver present. "I know me and your mom got you the ticket to Italy but we wanted you to have something to open today" he mumbled. He knew I didn't like fuss and gifts. I sat down and opened it while Charlie got me breakfast. Inside was a digital camera. I hugged Charlie, he patted my back. He wasn't good with emotional responses, "thanks dad, this is awesome" I said taking a step back. "You're welcome hunny, did you have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, Alice is throwing me a party, you're welcome to come. Esme and Carlisle will be there." I said I didn't want him to think it would just be a house full of teenagers. "No your ok, you have fun though" he said as he left. I finished my breakfast, and left putting my camera in my bag as I went.

Edward was of course waiting for me. I kissed him, and climbed in to the car. He looked confused when he got in. "I thought you weren't allowing any kissing?" he asked raising one eyebrow. "I'm not, but it's my birthday and I'm in a good mood." I said as he drove. Alice and the rest were all waiting for us when we arrived at school. When we walked across to meet them Alice hugged and wished me happy birthday, so did the others. As we walked to class, Alice told me that she was getting me ready at hers. I spent the day thinking about what Alice might dress me in as everyone wished me happy birthday, and said how much they were looking forward to my party later. I didn't pay much attention to who was talking to me so I had no idea who was going to be there tonight.

Soon it was time to go to the Cullen's and to Alice's torture chamber. I sat in the chair while she painted my nails, did my hair and make and helped me dress with the help of rose and esme. She had told me she had put the boys in charge of getting downstairs ready. Once I was ready, esme and rose left to get ready, I decided to look at myself in the mirror while Alice got ready. "Alice, you're amazing, I look great. Nothing compared to you guys but still." "Bella, Edwards right you never see yourself clearly" she said walking over to me. Esme and rose walked back in looking amazing. Esme hugged me and wished me happy birthday before heading downstairs. Alice wouldn't let me go downstairs until everyone was here as she wanted me to make an entrance with me being the birthday girl.

Rose looked like a superstar in her white and silver strapless dress, she had a white shrug over her shoulders, silver strappy sandals, a silver clutch and matching accessories, her hair was in waves with one side slightly clipped back. Alice wore a floor length purple dress, with sections cut out and slit up to her thigh, and silver sandals that wrapped up her leg, she finished it off with simple diamond studs and a silver cuff. She had her hair poker straight. I was wearing a long deep blue strapless dress, white backless satin kitten heels, a deep blue clutch, diamond earrings and bracelet and finished off with a diamond and sapphire necklace. I had my hair in curls and clipped back with a white flower clip. Soon I could hear guests downstairs, everyone must be here because Alice allowed me to go downstairs, her and rose went down first, I was to follow a minute later.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, focusing on not tripping over. I heard everyone gasp. It was the dance all over again, everyone was staring. I recognised some of the faces; Alice must have invited most of the school. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by a chorus of happy birthday. The room was covered in tiny fairy lights and white streamers; there was also vases of white flowers on every available surface, and a Hugh table with food and a massive cake. Next to the table was a stack or presents. In the corner was a small sound system set up with Emmett controlling it.

When I looked at him he smiled. Alice had done an amazing job. I saw Edward and walked over to him, he kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist. " You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart beat a little faster. Jasper walked over to me hugged me wishing me happy birthday, followed by Carlisle. " Happy birthday Bella" I recognised that voice, and turned around. It was callum, I hugged him. I couldn't believe he came. We caught up on everything that was going in each other's lives before he decided he should go mingle and let others spend time with the birthday girl. Mike and Jessica came and wished me happy birthday next and commented on what a great party this was. Rose took over the music while Emmett came and joined us. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, I would have to thank Alice for this. It wasn't until towards the end of the night that I noticed a familiar figure standing watching me, he had a girl standing close to him, I didn't know who she was but she had come here with him.

* * *

**AN**

**Links to outfits on my profile as usual**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I didn't want to draw attention to them. I had hoped that neither the guests nor the Cullen's noticed. I didn't want a scene. Everyone danced and eat, and was having a good time. Soon it was time for the cake; Alice quickly placed candles around the cake and lit them before someone turned off the lights. Everyone sung happy birthday, while I slowly turned red, I was thankful it was dark and that no one would see. I blew out the candles in one attempt. "Did you make a wish Bella?" Alice asked.

" I didn't need to I have I want already" I said squeezing Edwards hand and staring in to his beautiful topaz eyes. As it started to get late my guests left, and soon it was just the rest of my family. " I told you, that you would enjoy it" Alice said " I know and you were right, thank you Alice" I said hugging her. Edward wrapped his arm back around my waist, once I was done hugging Alice. Everyone began clearing away.

" Did you like your present and the roses" a deep musical voice said behind me. I knew that voice and turned to face him, Edward turning with me holding me tighter to him. We were joined by the rest of the Cullen's. " Hello demetri, they were very beautiful, thank you but you really shouldn't have" at the sound of his name I saw everyone tense.

" I'm sorry where are my manners, happy birthday my dear Bella" demetri replied, taking a step towards me, Edward stepped in front of me, out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone take a protective crouch. They all sensed a threat. I didn't want a fight, I may not love demetri but I did have some feelings towards him and didn't want him hurt. I stepped in front of Edward, he held my wrist trying to pull me back, I looked at him and he let go. Demetri hugged me and kissed my cheek, I heard several growls behind me but I didn't turn to see who had made them.

" I am disappointed that you're not wearing my gift and after the trouble I went through to come and deliver them personally" he looked disappointed as he stroked my neck with one finger, I didn't flinch away from his touch as I know I should have. " You delivered them, you were in my room?" I could hear the shock in my voice and several gasp, Edward grew even tenser behind me as he heard this, I knew he was getting ready to attack, I pressed a hand to his chest to calm him. " Of course, I would not trust someone else with something so important. I have been watching you for some time. I didn't think it was possible to love you more but I was wrong" he said looking at me with loving eyes. So I had been right about someone had been watching me

" You really shouldn't have followed me, I can't be with you, I don't feel the same way about you. I love Edward" I said turning my back to him facing my family.

" You may think you love him and that you don't feel the same way about me but your wrong. He will hurt you" he said confidently glaring at Edward as he said the last part.

" You're wrong. I will never hurt Bella" Edward hissed through clenched teeth., demetri pretended he hadn't heard Edward, "we are meant to be together. He won't give you what you want, even though you are destined for this life. You will spend eternity by my side as my wife." As he spoke the few words I saw Alice's eyes glaze over, she was having a vision and Edward was seeing it in her head. He sunk to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

What had Alice seen, did she see me with demetri as his vampire bride. I couldn't believe that, I love Edward and it was him I wanted to spend my life with. " I do have a few questions for you demetri" Carlisle asked standing up.

" Go ahead"

" First I would like to know how you fount us here? Second how can you be so sure that you and Bella will be together, when you know that she is in love with Edward, and as I believe turned you down previously?" I thought demetri would become angry at what Carlisle had said but instead remained calm. " First was easy, I simply tracked Edward, I knew that if I found him, I knew I would find Bella. To answer your second question I know that Bella has been confused about her feelings, she thinks that she loves Edward, but she loves me, were growing rather close when we were interrupted" he said raising his eyebrows Edward stood and growled at this, remembering how he had caught us in an indecent position.

" Also Marcus saw the relationship between us. He saw we had a strong relationship that would only strengthen in time, and if that is not enough to make you see that we are meant to be together, your physic saw us." He finished smiling at me. Everyone was in shock if Alice had seen us together then it was going to happen. Edward was not going to just let me go like that, he pushed me behind him, demetri stepped aside, behind him and been two females. They stood either side of him, he introduced them, " I knew you were not just going to let her go so I brought along some friends" he introduce them " this is Jane and Chelsea."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I recognised Jane I had met her briefly before but I didn't know who Chelsea was and why he would bring her. I knew what Jane could do and I didn't want anyone to suffer. My feelings for demetri were beginning to grow, I wanted to be with him, protect him. Demetri now told us about his friends "As you may already know Jane here can cause you great pain, and Chelsea can break bonds or strengthen them." I wondered if this was the reason my feelings for demetri were growing, and if this was why he had brought her or whether it was to weaken my bond to my family so I would leave more easily and they would allow me to.

I made my way towards demetri, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him and smiled at the Cullen's. Edward growled and was about to attack demetri when he raised his hand to stop, Edward stopped "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Jane would love nothing more than to hurt you. I told you Bella belonged with me" he said smiling, Edward looked angry and hurt. I saw jasper and Emmett hold Edward back, though they also looked like they wanted to hurt demetri. I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

Edward fell to the floor again; I didn't want to see him hurt like this. I knew my feeling for demetri had grown, but they were still not nearly as strong as they are for Edward, but I knew that if I didn't do this then my family would suffer. I pleaded to Alice with my eyes, trying to tell her I was only doing this to save them. I hoped she understood. Demetri held out his hand for mine, I took it and his fingers wrapped around my hand. "See this is what Bella wants, we would have been together sooner if Edward had not arrived when he did." he said raising our hands to his lips as he kissed my hand.

He walked with me to the door together our hands never parting, Jane and Chelsea ahead of us, demetri turned back and spoke to the Cullen's before we left "I'm glad you all realised that fighting was pointless, soon we will be married, we can have a perfect wedding night and she will become one of us and we can spend eternity together." I knew he spoke of a wedding night for Edwards benefit. I would of course do whatever it took to keep my family safe, if that meant marrying demetri then so be it.

One good thing was that I was going to become a vampire, ever since I found out what the Cullen's were I had wanted to become one of them, Edward would not allow anyone to change me, he had said that I was too pure, that he was never going to dam my soul. I gathered my thoughts while we walked, there was a small dark haired boy standing by a blacked out car, he was obviously waiting for us. We all climbed in, demetri sitting beside me, never letting go of my hand. The boy climbed in the front and we were off. No one said anything during the drive; I knew we must be going to voltura.

When we arrived at the airport there was a small private plane waiting for us. The plane took off as soon as we were all a board. Chelsea sat in a corner by herself staring out the window. She looked bored; the dark haired boy was doing the same on the opposite side. I sat with demetri and Jane either side of me. "I suppose I will have a new friend to spend time with me and Felix is going to be mad his lost out to demetri. Our masters will course be happy. " Jane said as she smiled at me, I tried to return it but was only able to manage a half smile.

I started to panic about Charlie, what would he think happened to me, would he think I had run away. I hoped that Carlisle would be able to give him an excuse until I could come up with something myself. I saw all the shock, and hurt as I left, I hoped they realised I had done this for them and that they wouldn't follow me.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I tried to distract myself during the flight, as much as I could. I turned to face demetri "you said we were getting married, first when will that be, and I know I refused your proposal before so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing it again?" I tried to sound enthusiastic. He smiled and looked at me, his whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas day. He got out of his seat, and went down on one knee in front of me. He took the box from his pocket and opened it, I couldn't believe what I saw, inside was a big round diamond, It sparkled like nothing I had ever seen before. He took my hand "Isabella swan, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

"Yes I will" and he slid the ring on to my finger, I tried to be happy, if this was going to be my life then I should at least try but I found it hard being away from Edward, it felt as though a part of me was missing. I also knew that my feelings for demetri had grown and that it might be because of Chelsea's ability.

Soon we were in voltura, and a car greeted us at the airport, we climbed in and we set off for the castle. My new future home. I then realised that I didn't have any clothes or even a toothbrush. I looked to Jane "hmm Jane, I don't have any clothes or even a toothbrush" I said looking down. "That's ok I prepared for your arrival, I put them in your room. You will have your own room until your married and then you will share with demetri." Wow they had thought this through. "So when are we getting married?" I asked demetri giving him my best smile. "Tomorrow if that's ok with you. I didn't want to wait" I nodded, that was sooner than I had expected, tomorrow I would be married and be having my wedding night, and I would be an immortal shortly after. Everything was happening so fast. Before I could get my head around everything we were there.

Chelsea disappeared ahead of us, Jane and the dark haired boy walked ahead of us, while demetri and I walked together with our hands in front my engagement ring on show. Aro greeted us "ahh my dear ones you have returned to us, Jane, Alec it's good to have you home" he kissed Jane's cheek.

"It's good to be home master" she replied and walked off holding Alec's hand. Next aro turned to us, "Bella I am so pleased you have come back, and to be married to our demetri as well I see. I am so happy that you will be a member of our family" he said kissing my hand before turning to demetri "so demetri soon you will have your bride, when is the happy union to take place?"

"Tomorrow, I don't believe we should wait" he smiled but he was hiding something and aro noticed. Jane reappeared grabbing my hand "excuse me but I need to show Bella her room and I'm sure she would also like to change" they nodded and she was pulling me along towards a set of stone stairs.

She reminded me of Alice; I tried to push that thought to back of my mind, if I thought about Alice and the rest I would get upset. She opened the wooden, the room was decorated in a deep purple, there was a Hugh wooden bed in the centre of the room, which was covered in throws and scatters cushions, to the right was a door that lead to black marbled bathroom, that just said elegance, it was fully stocked with shampoos, shower gels, etc .To the left was a walk in closet, it was fully stocked with rails upon rails of clothes, there was even a set of shelves that had nothing but shoes. "I'll allow you to freshen up and change before you meet everyone and later we will have a dress fitting." She said and skipped out of my room. After I was freshened up and changed I went downstairs and met the rest of the guard. Everyone was pleased to meet me and were happy for me and demetri apart from Felix who scowled at demetri and growled.

When I was done being introduced, I was told to not worry about any details for the wedding as they would all be taken care off. Jane led me back to my room for my dress fitting, on my bed were several dresses, I was to choose one and Jane would alter it to fit me. I was excited but I was also over whelmed, there was so much to think about, I was surprised it all fitted in my head. I slowly looked through the dresses, before I found the one. I knew it was perfect. Jane helped me into it; she had placed a full-length mirror in front of me so I could see. It was perfect; I just wished that it had been Edward that I was marrying. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks at that thought. Jane just took this as happiness for my wedding.

* * *

**AN **

**Thankyou to all of those of you who have the story on alert,and have added me to favourtite authors. It means alot to me.**

**Sorry for not updating regularly but everyone in my life seems to want to demand my time, I will be trying to update whenever I can so please just be patient with me.**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Jane will you be my maid of honour?"

"Of course, I would love to" she said smiling at me. After she showed me her dress, she helped me out of mine so I could change for bed. Once I was changed I climbed in to bed and Jane sat next to me, we talked "so why were you already prepared for me?"

"Demetri came and spoke to me, he told me that you were going to be his wife and that your previous refusal had been a mistake and shortly after you would become one of us. He also told me that you would need some clothes and that I was to organise the wedding before we left to collect you." She said this as if it had been obvious.

"Oh ok. How long until I'm changed?" I was curious as everything seemed to be happening so fast almost as if it had to happen before I changed my mind or before someone could stop it from happening. "A day or so after your wedding night, there is no point in delaying. We would do it sooner but demetri didn't want you in pain on your wedding night" she giggled at the last part. My wedding night that was something I didn't really think about. I know that we had gotten carried away before but I still didn't want to think about going further. I would be nervous enough as it is, I didn't want to over think it. I soon fell asleep, I had only managed to get an hour on the plane, I had been to alert to really sleep.

When I woke I realised that I had slept for twelve hours and that today was my wedding day. I saw at the end of the bed were a Hugh bunch of red roses, the note attached said

_To the future mrs ambrogio. I love you._

I smiled as picked them up and I heard someone say awww, I looked up to see Jane and Heidi standing by the door. They walked over to me and told me they were here to get me ready. Once I had brushed my teeth and showered, I was waxed, tweezed, buffed polished, my hair was set in big rollers. I sat in my dressing gown while I had my nails painted. By the side of my bed were three champagne glasses, only one actually contained champagne, the other two contained blood. Once my nails were done Heidi took out my rollers and started working on my hair while Jane worked on my makeup.

When they were done I put on my red lacy wedding underwear. It was very lacy and very sexy and I was told that demetri liked the colour red on me. Heidi and Jane then helped me into my dress so that I wouldn't ruin their hard work. I slid my feet into my satin sandals. Heidi put a pendant in the shape of and apple covered in beautiful crystals around my neck, it was an early wedding present from demetri. When I was ready I was placed in front of a mirror before they left to get themselves ready. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My pale skin was glowing and my eyes sparkled. Jane had done an amazing job and so had Heidi, she had my hair in a crown of curls on top of my head, with a few stray curls cascading and a silver and red tiara in the middle, I had on simple jewellery, diamond drop earrings, my pendant and of course my Hugh engagement ring. My dress was a white strapless number, which flowed to the floor; it was trimmed along the top and bottom in a deep red. I couldn't believe it was me I was looking at.

I was still marvelling at myself when Heidi and Jane walked back in to the room. They were dressed in red; Heidi had told me the theme was red and white. I didn't really want to now to much about the arrangements, I had said I wanted it to be a surprise but the truth was I knew that if I got involved I would be over whelmed. All I did know was that Marcus would be officiating and aro would be giving me away. Everything was so overwhelming, just yesterday I was celebrating my birthday with my family and friends and now I was here in Italy about to marry a vampire, have my wedding night and shortly become an immortal. It really was overwhelming I didn't know how I was able to hold myself together.

The tears ran down my cheeks, Heidi wiped them away without ruining my makeup and looked at me with a questioning expression. "I'm just so happy" I said trying to explain my tears. Aro walked in to the room "are you ready my dear" he asked taking my hand, I nodded. I was pleased that aro couldn't read my thoughts. I was handed my bouquet and we descended the stairs. There were white flowers everywhere, the seats were all covered in a deep red fabric, there was also a red carpet that led down the aisle and the end was an arch made up of white and red roses. I noticed all the seats were filled, I knew the guard but I didn't know who the rest of the guests were. I heard a string quartet begin to play the wedding march.

Heidi and Jane had already taken their places; Caius was demetri's best man as Felix was still annoyed with him for being the one to marry me. Aro walked me down the aisle and placed my hand in demetri's and took his seat. Demetri looked so handsome in his tux. I smiled and Marcus began, he said "does anyone here know of any reason why these two here should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" there was total silence, he was about to carry on when we heard "I do", I turned to see who had stopped my wedding.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When I turned I saw Edward and his family standing there, I couldn't believe they were here. They all looked as if they wanted to tear demetri to pieces. It wasn't them that had stopped the wedding, it had been Felix. I couldn't believe this was happening I sunk to my knees unable to stand. Aro stepped forward " what is the meaning of this, why do you object to this marriage?" he asked staring at Felix and then to the Cullen's.

" Because they are not meant to be together, she doesn't love him. I love her but I know she doesn't feel the same. She loves Edward." He said and stormed off.

Edward then stepped forward and spoke " I was about to object before Felix did so himself. I love Bella, she is my reason for existing and I know that she loves me too. We are meant to be together" as he spoke he looked at me with love in his eyes. With those words I found the strength to stand. Aro was not pleased with what Edward had said " you may be in love with our dear Bella, but she loves demetri and has chosen to marry him" he said gesturing towards our guests. " She doesn't love him or want to marry him. She agreed to in order to save me and my family. The reason she feels the way she does is because she was forced to feel that way. We didn't follow them straight away because for a while we were unable to use our senses." Aro looked at alec at this last comment. Obviously aro did not know anything about this. " I would like to discuss this somewhere more private, away from our guests" he said gesturing towards a room at the side of the room we were presently in and they followed aro.

I didn't hear the conversation as demetri had swept me off my feet and taken me to his room. He lay me on his bed and locked the door so we wouldn't be disturbed. My head was all over the place, I was about to marry demetri when Felix stopped the wedding, Edward showed up and declared his love for me and had said that my feelings for demetri had been forced upon me. I shook my head trying to clear it. Demetri lay on top of me and whispered in my ear " I'm sorry about all that. Seeing as our wedding has been postponed, we might as well skip to the wedding night" he then began kissing along my jaw, his hand unzipping my dress, I got caught up in the moment and pressed my lips to his cupping his face with my hands, the passion was growing and soon his suit and shirt were on the floor along with my dress. He was lying beneath me in just his red silk boxers and me in my lacy red underwear, his body took my breath away.

His strong arms with defined muscles, his chiselled abs, strong muscular legs, he had his hands cupping my bum, while my hands slid up and down his chest. Our lips were moving frantically, there was an urgency, we couldn't get enough of one another fast enough. Soon my bra joined the rest of our clothes and his hands began to roam my body as I lay on top of him topless, kissing down his body when there was a loud banging on the door and shouting "if he bites her or even lays one finger on her I will kill him" it was Edward and he sounded angrier than I had ever heard him. Before we could do anything the door was broken down. In the doorway stood Edward, jasper, Emmett, Alice, aro and behind him was Chelsea. All of them had their mouths opening shock apart from Edward who looked angry.

I quickly got off demetri, not noticing I was topless until everyone but Edward looked down and Alice rushed over and covered me up. She led me to the bathroom grabbing my bra and dress on the way. Demetri just sat up on the bed, jasper and Emmett stood in front of Edward preventing him from attacking, while aro stared at demetri with anger in his eyes. No one spoke until I entered the room back in my dress. Aro was the first to speak " demetri I cannot believe you took Chelsea with you to make the bond between you and her stronger and equally the bond with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's weaker. And that you took Jane and Alec to ensure you would be able to convince Bella to come and marry you without anyone stopping you. If you truly believed that Bella loved you then why did you take UN necessary action?" when he was finished demetri looked angry that everyone including myself knew what he had done. He changed his expression to one of remorse and before anyone could say or do anything demetri was off the bed and holding me close to him. I looked at him in shock at what he had done.

* * *

**An**

**How many of you are annoyed with demetri right now.**

**He isnt a totally bad guy, he loves bella and wants to spend eternity with her, his just going about it the wrong way.**


	37. Chapter 36

**AN**

**Thanks for the reviews, i loved them.**

**I do try to getting the spelling perfect as i can but i will make the odd mistake, after all im not perfect but i do try my best.**

**No cliff hanger this time but i will warn you there are a few coming up.**

* * *

Chapter 36

He had tricked me and the threaten the people I love in order to get me here. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I saw Emmett and jasper restrain Edward. "I'm sorry Bella; I love you I know we are meant to be together. Chelsea, alec and Jane were only there to make sure no one got hurt or tried to stop you from leaving" he finished and kissed my neck. Edward was really having to be restrained now, Alice stood in front of him placing her hand on his chest " now now Edward try to calm down, I am trying to keep my focus, one little slip and I could end up biting her" demetri said looking at Edward. This was getting out of hand; I needed things to calm down. Aro stepped in turning his focus on me "my dear Bella, you do seem to bring out some strong emotions from the males. I am disappointed in demetri for his deceiving you and threatening those you love. I have had Chelsea restore the bonds to what they should be. It is now your choice weather you decide to give demetri another chance and become his wife and join us or you may go with the Cullen's and young Edward if you so wish. Do not fear that if you choose to leave that any harm may come to you. I do not worry about you telling our little secret, I know that you will become an immortal soon. So what is your decision dear one?" he glanced towards Alice, had she seen me becoming a vampire?

I didn't know what to say, I was in shock, I felt the need to have Edwards's arms around me and be with my family. "Hmm well I do have feelings for demetri" I saw Edwards face fall and his body go limp like all the fight had been taken out of him and demetri smiled "but they are not as strong as the feelings I have for Edward. He is my love, my reason, my everything, I know that I'm not good enough for him but I wish to be with him forever." I saw Edwards face suddenly have life again as my favourite crooked smile appeared on his face. "So your decision is to go with the Cullen's then?" aro asked and I nodded. Demetri let go off me storming from the room shouting "this isn't over"

"Once again I am sorry. I hope this has not destroyed our friendship and that you will visit again once you have become one of us" aro asked.

"Of course it hasn't, and I would like to visit once I have become one of you" I smiled; he returned my smile kissing my hand and leaving.

Before I could even take in a breath Emmett and jasper had realised Edward and he pulled me close to him laying his cheek against my head. "My love, I am so glad to hold you in my arms again and that you didn't choose that animal." He took a step back so he could look at my face "and how can you possibly think that you don't deserve me, it is me that's doesn't deserve you. I love you with everything that I am." He was holding my hand staring at my ring as he spoke rubbing the Hugh diamond "and I love you. Although I wish you keep your temper in check. When I saw jasper and Emmett having to restrain you, I wanted to shout at you to calm down." I had wanted him to calm down, I didn't want it turning in to a fight and possibly losing him, just the thought of losing him and being no longer in this world hurt.

"I'm sorry but when I saw him all over you, I wanted to tear him to pieces, and actually so did jazz and em but they had better control than I did." That surprised me, I looked at them both Emmett and jasper looked down at the ground, it was jasper who spoke for them both " we were already angry with demetri for taking you away from us, and then the thought of him touching our little sister. I was surprised that we had the control, we focussed and trying to calm Edward down. I did try but I could feel his anger and that made me angry as well. Bella you are part of our family" he smiled as he finished, I had always thought of them as family but it was nice to hear that they felt the same. I was so pleased that Alice had seen through my pleading with my eyes.

I realised myself from Edward and ran over to Alice and hugged her "thank you my amazing pixy sister, I knew you would realise the only reason I left was to protect you." She laughed hugging me back "not a problem, I knew you would never leave Edward intentionally, and we had to come and save you, Edward would be unbearable if he lost you and I couldn't bear to lose you either." I was so happy that I could cry, although I tried not to, I knew they would all think I was upset if I did. "You look beautiful by the way" Edward said staring at me, I felt the familiar redness colour my cheeks. "You do look beautiful Bella, although I am not happy that I was not apart of planning your wedding, so you will have to promise Bella that you will let me organise your next wedding" everyone looked at her and said

"Alice" trust Alice to think about not being able to plan my wedding and what did she mean my next wedding, I wasn't planning on getting married, I had only agreed to this marriage as I thought I had no other choice.

"I think it's time we went home" Emmett said, first I need to change out of this dress though. As if reading my mind Alice pulled me along to my room to change. When she saw my walk in closet she started jumping up and down clapping, trust Alice to get excited about my wardrobe. I sighed and sat on my bed why Alice choose some thing for me to wear, I took off my tiara and jewellery and placed them on my bed, and changed once Alice had choose something. When I was ready we walked down to the entrance where everyone was waiting for us. Esme and Carlisle came and hugged me; they said they were so pleased that I had chosen to go home with them and that they hadn't wanted to lose a daughter. Even rose hugged me, she was glad that I had chosen Edward over demetri saying that I was too good for demetri. Aro and Marcus came to say goodbye, Marcus whispered in my ear that mine and Edwards bond was now so strong nothing could break it, he smiled and kissed my cheek and said goodbye. Soon we were on a plane back home.


	38. Chapter 37

******Chapter 37 **

******I had so many questions in my head and I had to get some answers before we got home. I decided to start with Alice " Alice when you were having a vision when demetri came to take me away, what did you see?" she looked at Edward nervously, obviously he didn't want me to know but Alice thought I had a right to know " well I saw you becoming one of us" she answered. Ok that was one question answered, and before I could ask my next esme spoke "don't worry about Charlie dear he thinks you have been having another sleepover with Alice and rose." I smiled at her that was a relief I didn't how I would have explained this to Charlie.**

**I didn't ask any more questions as I fell asleep, I didn't even remember getting off the plane so I guess someone must have carried me, I didn't realise how exhausted I was. The next morning I heard voices "Alice leave her alone, she needs to rest, she's been through a lot and you can play dress up later." It was jasper that was speaking, I didn't know where I was but I guessed I must have been at the Cullen's as jasper and Alice were both here. Great Alice was planning on playing dress up, I wasn't looking forward to that but thought I better get up before she gets really impatient. "But jazz I want to dress her up now" I open my eyes and looked around, I was in Edwards room and Alice and jasper were standing by the bed, Alice had her arms folded across her chest. "Finally, I thought you were never going to wake up" "morning to you to Alice" I mumbled **

**"****Sorry Bella, I tried to stop her" jasper shrugged and walked out the room. Alice practically dragged me out of bed and shoved me in the shower. When I was done in the shower, I brushed my teeth and headed back in to Alice, she had my clothes already laid out for me. Without saying a word, I dressed, sitting on Edwards's bed while Alice did my hair, she was now a lot happier, now that she had dressed me and was doing my hair.**

** "****Bella there's something Edward wants to know but he doesn't want to ask you" she said, I wondered what he wanted to know that he couldn't ask me "what is it Alice?" **

**"****Well, this is the second time he has caught you in a compromising position with demetri and well he wants to know if you had gone all the way with him" **

******I barely caught the last part as she had rushed out the words. I tried to figure out why he would want to know this, did he want to know if I was willing to be with a vampire that way or if I had, would he no longer want anything to do with me. I realised Alice was still waiting for an answer "no Alice, we got caught up in the moment we never" I let the last part trial off as I didn't want to say it. She looked relived and I was sure Edward would have heard our conversation. **

******Alice was a lot quicker then she usually was. "Alice why are you in a rush today?" I asked, "I'm not in a rush it's just well Edwards going to wear a hole in the carpet with his pacing. His doesn't ever want to leave you alone ever again." I soon as Alice had finished Edward was in the room, wrapping his arms around me. He led me down to the kitchen; esme had made me something to eat. I released myself from Edward and hugged esme, she was like another mom to me, she hugged back and Edward just smiled at us. Esme patted my head and I let go and sat and ate. When I was done Edward led us to the living room where everyone took turns hugging me, apparently they were just so glad to have me home safe. **

******Emmett couldn't wait to hug me, he had missed his little sister, he kept saying some really soppy things and I was getting little embarrassed so I ducked my head into Edwards shoulder. We joined jasper on the couch watching him playing computer games against Emmett. Alice had been right Edward would not let me out of his sight apart from when I needed a human minute or two. **

******The next couple of weeks were complete bliss, I went to school as usual, when I wasn't at school I was either spending time with Edward, shopping with Alice and callum or hanging out with Emmett. It was Saturday afternoon and I was sitting in the living room with rose painting my nails, I could over hear Alice and Edward talking although I'm sure they didn't realise I could hear them " Alice what does that mean, I can't bear to be apart from her." **

**"****Well it looks like Charlie might be getting a job offer and if he takes it, him and Bella will be moving away." I couldn't believe it, me and Charlie might be moving, that would mean I wouldn't be able to see Edward or the rest of the Cullen's anymore. I couldn't cope with the thought of losing them all, I had just got them all back.**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jasper must have sensed my unease as I felt a wash of calm come over me. Alice and Edward then came and joined us and I acted as if I hadn't heard anything. Alice decided I needed my make up doing as well as having my nails done and rushed off to get her makeup case. When she was done it was decided another shopping trip was in order. I knew it was pointless to argue as Alice would always win. Callum was going to meet us there and rose was coming along. Actually as shopping trips went this wasn't as bad. Callum made this fun, taking the time to sit and talk with me while Alice and rose whirled around the stores like whirlwinds.

We caught up and what had been happening in our lives, he said that he hadn't been up to much just school and work. I told him that I went on a quick visit to Italy to visit some friends; I couldn't tell him what really happened. I told him how I had spent most of my time with Edward and he had said how lucky I was to have someone who loved me as much he did and I had to agree I was very lucky. Although I might soon lose that if Charlie accepted the job offer and we had to move. I tried not to think about it as it would only upset me. Alice and rose drove home together and callum decided to drive me home, taking the longest route back saying that he missed hanging out with me and that he wasn't ready for this day to end.

I had to show him the turn off for the Cullen's. Rose's car must have already been already in the garage. I was thankful that Edward was not on the porch waiting for us. Callum helped me out of his car and walked me inside, I realised then that other than Alice and rose no what had met callum. Everyone was waiting for us; they were all gathered in the living room. I saw Edward tense as he saw us walk in holding hands. I thought by now he would have understood that we were only friends and that he was the only one for me. Introductions were needed, "everyone this is callum, callum this is Carlisle, esme, Emmett, jasper and the love of my life Edward. You already know rose and Alice" I pointed out everyone as I said their name and Edward smiled when I introduced him as the love of my life.

I saw Emmett elbow jasper, raising his eyebrows at him. I didn't need Edwards's ability to know what he was thinking. He was about to say something before I reminded him of his jeep. Carlisle left as he needed to get to the hospital and esme left to fetch callum a drink; she was always the perfect host. I went and sat with Edward, callum sitting the other side of me. Rose left with Emmett, I didn't really want to think about what they were up to, Alice left to put away her new purchases saying that she would put my things in Edwards closet, when callum looked at me with a questioning look I explained that I practically lived here and that it was like my second home so naturally I kept clothes here.

Jasper was playing a computer game and wanted someone else to play with and callum offered. It looked as if everyone was beginning to like callum as much as I did, well everyone apart from Edward. I decided to show him I was only interested in him, I climbed on his lap, wrapping my hands around his neck pressing my lips to his, he immediately responded his lips moving in sync with mine. His hands resting on the small of my back, his hand sliding under my shirt and up my back, my hands now resting on his chest as his lips moved to my jaw as he slowly kissed along my jaw and down my neck before returning to my lips. I heard someone clear there throat, it was Alice, I broke apart and everyone was looking at us and instead of blushing I just smiled. "Would you two please get a room?"

"Of course Alice, which would like us to use" Edward chuckled sweeping me up into his arms. After that little display callum made his excuses and left telling me he would call or email me tomorrow.

I was spending the weekend here so there was no need for me to rush off home. Emmett and jasper had decided to set up a gaming tournament for the weekend and everyone had to participate. My nails had already been done so there wasn't much else to do. I was to take part in the tournament tomorrow, as I would be going to bed soon. Alice had me upstairs and changed for bed before I fell asleep. She never missed an opportunity to dress me up even if was just for bed. I wasn't downstairs long before I yawned, and Edward carried me to his bed. He lay with me while I slept, I felt his cool arms around me, it felt like home to me.

I woke to him stroking my face gently "morning my love" I took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent and smiled. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower, and brush my teeth, when I went back in to Edwards's room as usual Alice already had my clothes on the bed. When I was dressed, I went to the kitchen; Edward was standing there cooking my breakfast. He turned and smiled my favourite crooked smile when I entered. When I was finished eating I went into the living room, it was my turn, Alice, rose and Edward had all been eliminated, I was up against jasper and I knew he was really good. We played for the next few hours until finally I beat him. He wasn't too happy that I had won but he didn't moan about it like I knew Emmett would have done.

I was to play Emmett next and who ever won would be champion. Computer games were not my thing but it would be nice to beat Emmett. Halfway through esme brought me some sandwiches and we took a break, Emmett was more than happy to take a break stating he needed to rethink his strategy anyway. When we did get back to playing, I won, I couldn't believe it, I was never good at anything. Emmett of course was not happy, stomping around like a little child demanding a rematch, rose told him to stop being a sore loser and get over it. When she stared at him he stopped and shut up. Before I knew it, it was time to go home to Charlie, Edward drove me home kissing me gently before I turned and went inside. Charlie was waiting for me, he looked as if he had something to tell me, " hey dad" I said walking in to the living room, " hey bells, guess what, I just got an offer to work in Barcelona, can you believe it?"


	40. Chapter 39

******Chapter 39**

******He was so excited, I didn't want to move but I wasn't going to show him I wasn't happy. **

**"****Wow that's great news dad. What did you say?" I tried to sound enthusiastic **

**"****Well I told them it was a great offer and all but I would have to think about it. I wanted to talk it through with you first. It's a big decision us moving to Spain." In my head I was screaming that I didn't want to go but this was a big opportunity for Charlie " well dad this is a big deal and it's up to you, you know I will support whatever decision you make" I was sure he saw through me but he said nothing. "Okay bells, I'll think about it, night" and with that I headed to my room. **

******Callum hadn't called so I decided to check my emails, as I waited for my computer to load, I changed for bed. When I was ready I checked my emails and of course there was one from callum, asking if had managed to pry my lips away from Edward and if I fancied going to the movies sometime. I wrote back telling him that yes I did pry myself away from Edwards lips and that a movie sounded great. I also told him about Charlie's job offer. When I was finished I turn the computer off and climbed in to bed. Edward didn't come over proberly thinking I would want to be by myself. I had a restless night as I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of us moving away. **

******I didn't know how I could cope with being that far away from Edward, his family couldn't move, as it would draw attention and it would be too sunny for them. The next morning I was still trying to get my head around what Charlie had told me, as I got ready for school and drove to school. I must have seemed like I was in my own little world. "Okay what's wrong with Bella" Emmett said looking at me like I was in trance. **

**"****I don't know she's been like this all day" Edward answered sounding worried. That's when I finally noticed my surroundings, we were in the cafeteria and Emmett, Edward and Alice were all staring at me. "Hmm sorry guys, I've just had some things to think about." No one pressed me for answers but I felt I should tell them, I didn't want them worrying I'm sure they would find out soon enough anyway. **

**" ****yesterday Charlie got a job offer to work in Spain and his considering it, if he takes it which he proberly will then we will be moving" I looked down at the table when I finished. I peeked up to see everyone's reaction. They were all in shock even Edward and Alice, they proberly didn't think Charlie was going to say yes. Which of course he hadn't yet. " Bella even if Charlie says yes, you don't have to leave, you could stay with us" I turned and was surprised to see it was jasper that had spoke, they were all now nodding in agreement, they didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to either but Charlie was my dad and I couldn't leave him.**

** "****Thanks but Charlie is my dad and I'm not going to leave him alone." **

**"****But why Barcelona, I don't understand, this smells of the volturi" Alice said, **

**"****Demetri" Edward growled, until that moment I didn't consider that possibility. If we were to move then I would be away from Edward and closer to demetri, but surely he couldn't organise Charlie getting the job and why would he even bother. The bell rung and we were unable to continue the conversation. **

******After school Alice rode with me back to her house, she didn't like the speed limitations that my truck had but she didn't want me to be alone. Of course everyone had already beaten us home thanks to my truck. When I voiced my opinion to everyone about how I didn't think the volturi had anything to do with this and my reasons for thinking this, everyone except Edward and Emmett agreed with me. They were still convinced that demetri had something to do with this. They also tried to convince me that if Charlie did accept that I should come live with them. I needed to find out what Charlie's answer was so I drove home, Edward came with me. He didn't like to be away from me. When I pulled in to the drive way and got out he kissed me and said he would see me upstairs. I took a deep breath and walked in the house. I hoped he had made a decision. When I walked in Charlie was waiting for me. **

**"****Hey dad"**

** "****Hey bells, I have something to tell you" **


	41. Chapter 40

******Chapter 40**

**"****Go ahead dad" I needed to know whatever it was. **

**"****Well the thing is today when I got to work I was told they didn't want to lose me and they have offered me a major pay increase to stay. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. Now bells I can see you really don't want to leave this town, and I know your follow me whatever my decision but I just can't do that to you. You're settled and you're happy and I don't want to change that so I'm taking the pay increase and were staying." I was so happy but remembered to keep my excitement in check. I ran and hugged him**

** "****Oh dad I'm glad were staying but if you wanted to leave I would have been happy as well"**

** "****No you wouldn't bells, you love it here, and as much as I hate to admit it, it's because of Edward. His brought you to life, and I can see you love him. I just hope you two are well you know being careful, I rather you weren't but if you are then just be sensible" eww I can't believe how this conversation had changed I was so happy that we weren't leaving and now Charlie was trying to have a sex talk with me. This felt so wrong.**

**I didn't want to have this conversation with my dad. "Dad I'm glad you can see I love Edward but moms already had the sex talk with me and besides me and Edward aren't like that and we have no plans to be like that either"**

** "****Erm okay, I'll let you go to bed then" he looked like he was glad not to have that conversation with me. I headed up the stairs and straight for the bathroom grabbing a towel on my way. I needed to clear my head; I felt the water from the shower wash my problems away. **

******I wrapped the towel around me and walked into my room, Edward was lying across my bed, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw but he quickly composed himself. Of course he would have heard the whole conversation downstairs. "I suppose you heard all of that, and thought it was amusing" he stood up and placed his hands on my hips looking at me as he spoke "yes I did hear yours and Charlie's conversation, first I am so happy that you will be staying and second yes I did find it slightly amusing but only because both of you fount it embarrassing. However I did not like it when you said we had no plans to be like that. I was rather hoping we could be like that and with you standing there like that" he let the sentence trail off as his eyes roamed my body. **

******I giggled and he pressed his lips to mine, our lips moved in sync as his tongue traced along my bottom lip begging for entry, I allowed and felt it slide in to my mouth. I had his shirt off and on the floor in seconds, and he quickly removed his jeans, without breaking the kiss, I walked backwards to my bed lying on it and pulling him on top. We lay there me with nothing but my towel and him in just his tight black boxers. My hands were across his back pushing him closer to me, he had one hand resting on the bed beside my face, his lips moving down my body, his other hand reaching for the towel. **


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

He stopped at looked at me "Bella are you sure about this?" I nodded, he removed the towel from me, looking me up and down "wow" was all he could say before he went back to kissing down my body, my hands slid to his boxers and I helped him remove them. Soon we were both lying there completely naked, his lips planting soft little kisses all over my body.

When I woke up I was completely happy, nothing could spoil how I felt, last night I experienced complete bliss and pleasure, I didn't even think it was possible to feel so much, me made love not just once but over and over again, I was surprised that we hadn't woken Charlie up. Edward told me Charlie had already left for work, and although I didn't want to move I knew we had to get up, we had school, but as soon as I stood up Edward caught sight of me, he moaned and pulled me back on to the bed, I couldn't resist when he started kissing me all over again.

When we were finished, I hurried and got dressed before he could stop me. He groaned when I was dressed, it seemed he really could not get enough but I reminded him that we couldn't stay here all day. While I had slept he had gone home and fetched his car so he drove us to school and thanks to his reckless driving we were on time. When we arrived, Alice didn't look too happy about something but I had no idea why. Surely she would have seen that we were not moving and she should be happy about it.

We walked across to her, Edwards arm wrapped around my shoulder he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry"

" Bella, we are going to go shopping tonight whether you like or not, if you and my brother are going to be close then we need to shop" I just nodded and she seemed a lot happier now as we walked to class. Alice must have told them all that I was staying because when we arrived at lunch they were all so happy even rose. I went to sit down and rose indicated for me to sit next to her, I looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Hey rose"

"Hi Bella, I'm so glad you're staying. I know I've not been nice to you in the past but I've come to realise you are part of the family and I need to accept that." I couldn't believe rose was accepting me. "Thanks"

"No problem, now that you and Edward are getting intimate I think we need to talk, I know Alice is taking you shopping" she was cut off by Edward

"Ok, I'm off I don't think I can handle my girlfriend and my sisters exchanging sex advice and tips. That's just too much. I'll see you later Bella" he said kissing my head and leaving, jasper followed him.

This was obviously too much for jasper as well. Emmett sat forward, he thought this was fascinating but rose glared at him and he left chasing after the others. I spent lunch with rose and Alice telling me how I should always make sure I'm wearing nice underwear, that I should be the one in control, and decide when we do and when we don't as well as a few other tips.

Alice took me shopping straight after school and her and rose showed me various pieces saying how that would look great on me and how this would send Edward wild. I noticed that they never looked at the prices. They each picked a few things for themselves. For such little amounts of material they should did take up a lot of bags. Alice explained that a few pieces were for home and the rest were for when I stayed over and that if Edward destroyed anything she would murder him. This made me wonder, if she had seen him destroying them. I was glad that I wouldn't have to explain the bags to Charlie; rose said she would put them in my room without him even knowing she had been in the house. When we arrived back at the house Edward was sitting playing the piano, he smiled my favourite crooked smile when he saw us, Alice rushed upstairs to put everything away. Rose left to find esme and I walked over and sat on the bench next to Edward.

Neither of us spoke until he finished playing. "So did you enjoy lunch and shopping?"

"I did actually, they were both very helpful" he raised his eyebrow as if to ask really but he knew I wouldn't tell any details. I would be staying over again tonight but Charlie had been invited over for dinner. So I decided to do some homework as I had been distracted last night. As soon as I had finished Alice had me up stairs and changing, she had me shower and change in to some of the lacy underwear we had brought out earlier before slipping into a dress.

When I asked if this meant that me and Edward would be, she said that it wasn't certain but it was still a good idea as it would still be good for teasing him. I liked that idea. When we went back down, Charlie was here. Esme and rose had cooked a fabulous meal, and the table was set for all of us even though it would only be me and Charlie eating. He didn't seem to notice this and thanked esme for cooking, she told him it was her pleasure and she was just glad that they weren't losing their police chief. After dinner Charlie sat and watched a game with Emmett and Carlisle, I never knew Carlisle like sports but I guess it was just part of the human façade. After the game finished Charlie thanked everyone again for having him and said goodnight to me.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

When Charlie had left I headed to the couch to sit and watch a movie with esme. Everyone else was doing various pursuits. It was nice to sit with esme for a change; she really was a second mom to me. I cuddled up to her like a small child and she wrapped her arm around me. Anyone who saw us would think we were having a normal mother, daughter bonding session. When the movie ended I kissed her goodnight and headed to Edwards's room, he was of course waiting for me, lying on the bed reading. As soon as I entered the room he put the book down and moved to the end of the bed holding out his arms for me, I walked to him and let him wrap his arms around me as I wrapped mine around him.

He kissed the top of my head "I love you and always will" he said in to my hair. I didn't feel tired but decided it would be a good idea for me to change. So I moved away from Edward and got out some night wear, I had just taken my dress off when I heard Edward let out a low moan and was over to me in a heartbeat. Kissing my jaw, moving down my neck, in between kisses he managed to speak "Bella do you have any idea how irresistible you are and how crazy your driving me" I giggled, I was enjoying that Edward was unable to control himself when I am dressed like this but I needed to remind him who was in charge so I pulled away.

He pouted and I almost couldn't resist and let him have his own way, he went to speak but I pressed a finger to his mouth. He moaned again and went back to lying on the bed. Once I was changed I joined him on the bed, he was determined that would he get his own way and that I would give in, he brushed my hair away and began kissing the back of my neck, slowly kissing towards the front moving my face so that I was now facing him, he pressed his lips to mine and I responded kissing him back wrapping my hands around his neck, I was getting too caught up in the moment when I felt the smirk appear on his lips. I pulled away and climbed off the bed. So he thought he could change my mind did he, he was going to have to learn.

I was about to storm out of the room when he caught my wrist "I'm sorry my love, I just could not help myself." He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I had to be strong, I would not give in. I tugged my wrist free and stormed off. I looked in Alice's room but she wasn't there, so I headed for rose's room. They were both there, re-organising rose's closet. "Hey Bella, teaching that brother of ours a lesson" rose said without turning to look at me.

"Yes" I said and I sat on her bed resting my chin on my hand.

"Well I'm glad you're taking our advice and taking control" Alice said from inside the closet. I turned to rose "rose is ok if I stay in here tonight?" I asked not sure of the reply.

"Of course you can" I lay my head down on the bed and I was out like a light.

When I woke Alice and rose were lying on the bed with me, of course they didn't need sleep so they were proberly just keeping me company or to keep Edward out. When they saw me open my eyes they both smiled. Great it was dress up time again. They left me to clean in peace. Rose's bathroom was breath taking, it was white with a pale pink accent, there was a big old fashioned tub that you could spend the day relaxing in, beside it was a pink armchair that would have looked out of place in any other bathroom but here it fit. There was also a Hugh power shower, obviously Emmett's idea. Along every available surface was every bubble bath, shower gel, shampoo and bath product known to man. This didn't really surprise me. On the heated chrome towel rail were the biggest fluffiest white towels.

I knew Alice and rose would get impatient if I decided to have a long soak and I also remembered that we had school. So I opted for the shower, but first I brushed my teeth, either Alice or rose had put my toothbrush and some toothpaste by the sink. I undressed and climbed in the shower, it was amazing, like nothing else I had experienced, there were so many buttons, it eased away any knots and kinks I had, there was even a massage setting. After spending half an hour in there, I reluctantly got out, and grabbed one of the big fluffy towels wrapping it around me. When I turned around, I jumped pulling the towel tighter to me.

**AN**

**Hope You enjoyed, and sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**But dont worry i wont leaving you hanging for too long and will post the next chapter later.**


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Emmett was just standing there staring at me. "EMMETT!" I shouted and he just laughed

"Enjoying what you see" I asked sarcastically,

" yes actually I am, I'm beginning to see why Eddie likes you" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me, " rose, Alice" I shouted and they were there in seconds standing in front of me, rose grabbed Emmett by the ear and staring dragging him out of the room " Emmett Cullen I cannot believe you were just perving on your sister. You wait till Edward gets back from hunting and finds out. No physical contact for a month" she shouted

"Oww oww oww babe, please come on I didn't mean to, jasper said you were waiting for me in our bathroom." He pleaded,

"Jasper Cullen get your butt up here now or your army uniform gets it" Alice shouted, I was slightly embarrassed about Emmett but now with both him and jasper in trouble I couldn't stop laughing.

Jasper walked in, his head bowed down but not before giving the death stare to Emmett. Alice stood in front jasper with her hands on her hips "jasper Cullen did you set up Emmett so that he would walk in on Bella in the bathroom?" she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear him admit it "yes, I thought it would be funny and I was sure that Bella would have been covered up by the time he came up"

"In that case you are band from our marital bed until further notice" he walked out without ever lifting his head up, "sorry Bella"

"It's ok, if I were you and Emmett I would be more worried about Edward" I managed to say in between fits of laughter. Rose walked back in the room, and they both focused on dressing me. They had several outfits laid out across the bed, and they took turns holding them up to me deciding which was best.

When they were done rose handed me some lacy underwear that was worse than last nights, I then dressed in the outfit they had chosen and I had to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They had be in a black and white plaid shirtdress, black leggings with black ankle boots, some simple colourful accessories and a simple purple bag. Alice dried and styled my hair while rose applied natural looking makeup. After they were done with me they got ready themselves, I was hungry so headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

When I walked in I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Emmett and jasper were both preparing my breakfast, I sat down as they plated up for me, "were really sorry Bella, it was only meant to be a joke. Please can you talk to rose and Alice and please don't tell Edward" Emmett begged, I nodded and eat, when I was finished they both looked at me, waiting to hear how I rated their cooking, " thanks guys, that was good and I won't tell Edward but you won't be able to keep it from him. As for Alice and rose you're on your own there." They both nodded and left to get ready.

Edward still wasn't back when we left for school, I hope nothing was wrong. Edward didn't arrive until lunch; apparently he had chosen to hunt further afield as he fancied a change to the usual elk. Everyone must have been trying to think about something other than this morning as no one was speaking. I had text callum on the way to school to arrange going to see a movie tonight; I didn't want to be around when Edward did find out about this morning.

Callum was fetching me from school and Edward was taking my place in rose's car. Thankfully we were not given too much homework tonight so I would not fall behind if I didn't do it straight away. On cue callum was waiting by car the moment the final bell rang. He kissed my cheek and held the door open for me. I heard growling coming from the other side of the parking lot. I tried not to think about it as I got into the car, callum shut my door and climbed in to the driver's seat and we were off.

**An Link to bella's outfit on my profile**


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

I suppose I could understand why Edward wasn't happy, to everyone else this would look like a date but it wasn't. It was just two friends going to see a movie. When we arrived at the theatre callum helped me out of the car and we walked in holding hands. He asked me what I wanted to see, I told him to choose while I got the popcorn and drinks. We were going to see a romantic comedy. We made our way in sitting about halfway in; we didn't want to sit at the front and have to crane our necks to see the screen and sitting at the back was not an option as that was where couples went to make out.

The movie was really good and we both had a good time. Several times he held my hand intertwining our fingers. On the way back callum stopped off at a drive through so we could grab a bite to eat before heading home. I wasn't ready to go back and face the Cullen's yet, I was sure Edward knew about Emmett and jasper by now and I couldn't handle Emmett's comments tonight so callum drove me to my house, it was getting very late and I didn't like the idea of him driving home tired so I invited him to stay the night as he had a couple of free periods in the morning. He agreed only if it was ok with Charlie.

We walked in and Charlie was still up, he must have been waiting up for me. He stood up and looked at callum "hey dad, this is a friend of mine, callum"

"Nice to me you Mr swan" callum said shake Charlie's hand. Charlie just looked at me and raised his eyebrow as if to ask is this Edwards replacement. " hmm the thing is dad, it's really late and I don't feel comfortable with callum driving back to Seattle tired so I wondering if he could sleep on the couch tonight?" he looked between us, trying work out if he would sneak in to my room when he was sleeping. "Sure, what would it look like if the police chief let a tired driver on the road. Bells you know where the spare bedding is ill leave you to make up the couch for him. Goodnight" he kissed my head and walked off to bed.

I led callum to the living room telling him I would be back in a minute; he made up the couch saying that I was already doing enough by putting him up for the night. I told where the bathroom was before I said goodnight and headed for bed myself. I changed and climbed in to bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. In the morning I woke up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, the door was locked. I was sure Charlie must have left my now; I was about to bang on the door when it opened, I didn't know where to look, in the doorway callum was standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body.

He had an incredible body, strong toned legs, chiselled abs and perfect arms. Oh no I could feel the colour flood my cheeks "hmm sorry" I mumbled

" it's alright, my bad, Charlie said I could help myself to the shower and towels" he headed to Charlie's room to get dressed while I went in the bathroom, after I finished brushing my teeth I tried splashing cold water on my face trying to reduce the redness. I dressed and headed downstairs to find callum pouring out some juice for us. He had also done toast.

He told me that he was giving me a ride to school before he went home. I just nodded nibbling my toast. I grabbed my bag and walked to callum's car. We pulled up and as we got out I could all the whispers "look at that car, it puts the Cullen's cars to shame"

"Is that Bella's new boyfriend"

"Does this mean she's dumped Edward?"

"They make a cute couple" I blushed slightly but callum just seemed to take it in his stride. I could see Edward and the others watching us in disbelief. Callum kissed my cheek and left thanking me for a great evening and letting me stay over. Saying it loud enough for Edward and his family to hear. Before I could respond he drove off. Edward looked hurt and confused and walked off to class without me.

**AN**

**Sorry My updates are not regular, but I update when I can.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

During morning classes Edward paid no attention to me and I hated it, I hated not being close to him, I hope he didn't think after callum's little stunt that we were now an item. When the bell rang for lunch Edward was waiting outside the classroom ready to walk me to lunch but we needed to talk, so I suggested we go for a walk so that we can talk. When we were away from the school and out of everyone's hearing range we stopped and I turned to face him.

"Edward please talk to me, I want to know what I've done wrong"

"My sweet Bella, you have done wrong. It's not your fault boys seemed to lust after you and have constant fantasies about you. But tell me please do you like that boy you were with this morning." He asked I couldn't believe he just asked me that

"No of course not, he is just a friend. I love you and I'm sorry for his little stunt this morning" I said stroking his perfect face.

"I'm sorry I asked it's just after his thoughts about the two of you, in the theatre together and staying over and then the way you looked at him this morning when he was barely covered up. I just needed to know and as for this morning, he only did that for my benefit"

"Well we are just friends, he stayed over as I didn't want him driving tired, I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to him. And what was I suppose to do, there was nearly naked guy standing in our bathroom, I'm only female and besides he has nothing on you. He only stayed on the couch where as you stay in my bed" he smiled my favourite smile when I said that.

"Edward my heart, body and soul are yours and only yours forever" he held me close and kissed me with such love, we had never kissed like this before. When we broke away so I could breath I spoke "well speaking of boys lusting after me, I'm surprised that jasper and Emmett are in one piece after yesterday" I giggled, he looked at me confused

"What happened yesterday?"

"oops" I said putting my hand over my mouth, I had said too much, I didn't want it to be me who told Edward, I tried to make a run for it but of course he was too fast for me and stopped me " Bella, what happened and don't try to tell me nothing"

" nothing happened, it doesn't matter, we need to get back" I said rushing out the words, Edward didn't believe me, I never was a good liar " fine, I was getting a shower yesterday and when I got out Emmett was standing there staring, when I asked if he was enjoying what he was seeing he said " yes actually I am, I'm beginning to see what Eddie likes in you" then I called for rose and Alice, rose dragged Emmett off by his ear and banned him from sex for a month and Alice kind of banned jasper as well as it was all his idea. He thought it would be funny and set Emmett up to walk in telling him rose was waiting for him, he said he was sure I would be covered up by the time Emmett walked in." I finished, his hands were clenched at his side.

He spoke through clenched teeth " first I have to handle stupid hormonal boys lusting after you and now I have to deal with my own brothers looking at you in that way, I am going to murder the pair of them!" he practically shouted the last words and I was sure Emmett and jasper would of heard. I needed to calm him so wrapped my arms around him holding him close to me and he did the same taking deep breathes, as soon as I felt he was calm enough we walked back to the school, luckily we were just in time for afternoon classes.

Jasper was supposed to be in my Italian class, but when I walked in he wasn't there, obviously hiding from Edward. When school finished I walked to Edwards's car, Alice and rose were there waiting and laughing. There was no sign of jasper or Emmett. I didn't need to ask why they were laughing, I already knew, they would have heard Edward earlier as well.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Edward unlocked the car and we got in trying to hold in the laughter, Emmett and jasper were in for it when we got home. When we got back they weren't anywhere to be seen. I asked esme if they had come home and she said they phoned and said something about the Antarctic and needing to be as far away as possible.

That started Alice and rose laughing again. I explained to esme about yesterday and she tried to reason with Edward but he was having none of it, it was up to me to get him to calm down, so I took his hand leading him to his room, he seemed more than happy for me to take the lead. I needed to take a leaf out of Alice and rose's book and take charge. I pushed him on to the bed and he sat on the end looking at me expectantly, I walked over to him as seductive as I could, kissing him then pulling away before kissing him again, each kiss lasting a second longer than the last, I could see him getting impatient as he pulled me close to him, making me lose my breath before I kissed him again but this time he held me in place as he slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, his lips moving down my neck, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

When I knew he was about to undo his shirt I pulled away leaving him sitting there shocked. He pouted and tried dazzling me but it didn't work. "You see all this" I said indicating myself "well unless you leave jasper and Emmett alone, you won't be allowed anywhere near it, no kissing, no cuddles, no touching and defiantly no sex. No nothing. Understand" I said as I buttoned my shirt back up and he was over to me in heartbeat "please, my love be reasonable. They need to understand, they cannot do that to you. They need to be punished and you are extremely hard to resist especially when you insist on wearing next to nothing" he pleaded

"I think Alice and rose have the punishment in hand. And I'm sure you can resist" they heard us and giggled. I walked out leaving Edward sulking as I went to find Alice and rose, they were in Alice's room. Alice was painting rose's nails when I walked in. "hey Bella, making Edward frustrated are we." I just nodded. And sat on the floor next to rose.

"So are you going to tell us about last night and what set the green eyed monster upstairs off or not" rose asked

"Yeah, like Alice didn't already see and tell you"

"I did, but I would still like to hear about it from you" Alice replied. I sighed and told them even though there wasn't that much to tell. I said we had gone to see a movie, grabbed a bite to eat on the way back and how I had asked Charlie if callum could stay over as it was late and didn't want him driving tired. Their eyes focused on me when I said about him staying over.

"Not like that, he slept on the couch that's all"

"Yeah, so why did Edward go on one then because it couldn't have just been for that peck on the cheek" rose said admiring Alice's handiwork.

"That was because callum was thinking about the fact he stayed over and this morning" I mumbled looking down but nothing got past them "what happened this morning? I wasn't look for your future this morning so I don't know" Alice asked.

" well, when I went to the bathroom this morning the door was locked, I thought it was Charlie so I was about to bang on the door and tell him to hurry up when the door opens and standing there in just a towel is callum. It wasn't really covering him up so I kind of looked, I didn't mean to but I'm female and his a man. I'm not interested in him like that so I don't see what the big deal is" I finished looking from Alice to rose, they both had their mouths open in shock. "Bella I cannot believe you checked out another man." Rose said

"I didn't check him out, I love Edward and I'm only interested in him." I replied slapping rose; I didn't use too much force as it would only end up hurting me. "Whatever Bella." It was quiet in the house without jasper and Emmett, I decided to go and check if Edward had decided to leave his brothers alone and I knew he would have heard our conversation.

He was in the kitchen with esme watching her prepare my dinner. I didn't walk in to his open arms, so he let them fall. "Are you ready to leave your brothers alone?" I asked

"Yes, anything for you. I miss spending time with you, and you're spending too much time with my sisters and getting too many ideas from them"

"Don't start on rose and Alice, or the same conditions as earlier will apply" he just nodded. I couldn't wait for Emmett and jasper to come back, I wanted to phone them and let them know.

As soon as esme had plated up my dinner which smelt mouth watering she handed me the phone, I called and jasper picked up after two rings "hello"

"Hey jasper, its Bella. It's safe to come home, Edwards not going to do anything. He knows you didn't mean to do it and that you're sorry. So please come home we miss you"

"Ok are you sure?" he asked

"Its ok guys, Bella's telling you the truth, I'm not going to do anything" Edward said

"Alright, thank you Bella. See you soon" and he hung up and I ate my dinner as Edward and esme watched me. "Esme that was amazing, I've never tasted anything like it"

"Oh thank you Bella, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I love cooking for you and it's nice to know its appreciated and I'm happy the boys are coming back" and made her way to leave but stopped in the doorway and turned " oh and Bella, it's good to see you show Edward that it's the women that rule this house" she smiled and left.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Carlisle was at work, esme had gone to see a house she was planning on renovating, Alice and rose were out sourcing fabrics for some new designs they had come up with and jasper and Emmett would not be back till tomorrow so we had the house to ourselves. Edward had done as I had said so I decided he deserved to be rewarded. I made him sit on the couch while I went to prepare for his surprise. I ran upstairs thankful that I didn't trip.

I stripped off and changed in to a hot pink lace bra and matching briefs and suspender belt, pink fish net stockings and pink heels, finishing off with a silk gown. I took my hair out of the ponytail I had it in, running my fingers through it so it looked as if I had deliberately styled it in to loose waves. I didn't feel the need for makeup so I just applied strawberry lip-gloss. I folded the duvet back, and I took a deep breath and made my way back down to Edward walking seductively.

When he saw me his eyes opened wide, he smiled letting out a low moan, which I smiled at. He opened up my gown and looking me up and down as he took in what he was seeing. He pressed his lips to mine, I enjoyed the feel of his lips before I pulled away taking a few steps back towards the stairs teasing him, he followed and starting kissing along my jaw and down my neck and stayed kissing the hollow of my neck for a while before moving back up and kissing my lips, kissing me with such passion, he slipped my gown off, I stopped kissing him back, he stopped and looked at me wondering what was wrong, he moved back a couple inches trying to see my face but that was all I needed, I ran up the stairs giggling , he knew I was being playful so growled and chased after me, I made the mistake of looking back and I tripped over, and I started giggling even more, Edward stood there for a second looking at me smiling before kneeling down taking one of my legs in his hands, one hand sliding up my leg and the other taking off my shoe before taking off the other, as soon as they were off I was running again with Edward chasing after me again, he caught up with me lifting me off the ground so I couldn't run off again, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, kissing him and traced my tongue along his bottom lip begging for entry, he made me wait before allowing it to slide in, he carried us to his bed with me helping him take his shirt off.

He had his jeans off before we got to the bed. He put me down as he looked at the bed and lay on top waiting for me, I shook my headed but he smiled his crooked smile and beckon with his finger, I crawled up on the bed and on to him, applying small gentle kisses as I made my way to his face, as I got to his neck he started getting impatient lifting my face to his and pressing his lips to mine, I pulled back and he pouted, I waggled my finger at him and he put his hands up in surrender, no one wanted to ruin this with speaking.

He masterfully un did my bra with one hand while the other rested on my hip, as I started to kiss him again he rolled me over so he was on top, he let out a loud moan and started kissing my body. I was in heaven. I woke up in complete bliss, this was even better than the last time, the things Edward did made my body tingle again just thinking about it and of course thanks to Alice and rose I picked up a few pointers. I was lying cuddled up to Edward when I heard voices, "why is there a silk gown on the stairs and a pair heels."

"What happened here" they were all back, I then realised that we were lying there completely naked with our bodies exposed, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and collective gasps.

**AN Link to bella's outfit on my profile**

**Please Review I love hearing what you guys think.**


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Standing in the doorway were Carlisle, jasper and Emmett, I felt my face flush with colour. I looked down hoping to hide my face, when I saw Edward had pulled a sheet over us for which I was grateful. Carlisle didn't know where to look so he apologised and said he would speak to us later when we were dressed. Emmett was the next one to speak "how come Edward gets some action, yet me and jasper don't. That is so not fair" he stomped his foot.

" And I don't see why you bothered covering Bella up, it's not like I haven't seen it all before" Edward jumped out of the bed running towards Emmett, leaving me exposed as the sheet moved when he jumped up. I quickly grabbed it wrapping myself in it, jasper diverted his gaze but unfortunately I think it was too late for that.

Before Edward could doing anything to Emmett I shouted to him "Edward Cullen get your naked butt back here now or your joining your brothers on a no physical contact ban" he contemplated that for a second weighing up his options of hurting his brother against being banned from touching me, he had already said he could not resist me and if I chose to then I could really tease him. He sighed in defeat and walked back to me, I turned to glare at Emmett

" em, just remember that's twice I've saved your butt from Edward and if you carry on with those comments then I'm going to get rose to extend your ban and a certain bear will get it" he looked shocked that I knew about his favourite bear " you wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?" with that he ran off and jasper apologised and went to find Alice shutting the door behind him.

Before anyone could walk in on us again I walked off to shower taking the sheet with me leaving Edward lying on the bed naked, I knew that if I turned around I would be distracted by his body and we would end making love again and wouldn't get dressed so I turned the shower on I walked straight in. after letting the water run over me for a while, I was about to shampoo my hair when I felt someone in the shower with me, Edward began kissing my neck and down my back leaving a wonderful tingling sensation behind, I turned around to face him, crushing my lips to his, holding his head close to me, he kissed back with such force, it was incredible and lifted me up, pining me to the shower wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist and we made love again.

When we were finally finished he helped wash my hair and body, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off me and when we were done washing me, I washed him, I couldn't keep my hands off his perfect body either. I liked this new insatiable Edward, and these feelings of complete pleasure and bliss. I dried off leaving Edward in the shower to calm his thoughts and collect himself. Alice had been up while we were otherwise engaged and put out clothes for us both. I dressed and walked downstairs, esme was going through some blue prints of the house she was renovating, Carlisle was in his study, Emmett and jasper were sitting in the arm chairs and rose and Alice were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

So I sat down in between them. "Hope you had fun last night, I already know you just enjoyed yourself upstairs" Alice said. Normally I would be all embarrassed but I guess I was all out of blushing today. "Edward obviously can't get enough of you" rose laughed "and don't worry about Emmett, I've told him that if his not careful I will extend the ban"

"oh and jazz is really sorry for earlier, he tried not to look but Edward moved so fast he didn't get a chance to react fast enough" Alice chimed in looking at jasper who would be blushing if it was possible "it's ok jazz, it's not your fault, its Emmett's for winding Edward up and Edwards for over reacting" he hugged me

"Thank you Bella"


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Everyone stood up to leave for school, all the girls would be taking rose's car and the guys would be taking Edwards Volvo. He was already standing by it waiting. He wasn't happy that I would be away from him no matter how short a time it was for. Once we arrived Edward was straight over opening the door for me, taking my hand and helping me out. We walked in silence to class holding hands, not noticing anyone around us. I was just happy to be with Edward. Twice the biology teacher had to try and get my attention, Edward was such a distraction. He just chuckled; it was alright for him he could be distracted and still know what the teacher was talking about. I was glad when it was lunch.

Edward had insisted on buying me lunch as I didn't have breakfast this morning, he also said he brought as it would help with the blending in. jazz and em were still looking uncomfortable. Properly due to this morning, Edward let a low growl, not loud enough for everyone to hear but just enough that everyone at the table heard. I thought that meant I was right about em and jazz, but obviously I was wrong as he turned towards mike, Jessica and Tyler.

One of them was having thoughts that Edward didn't agree with. I rubbed his arm trying to soothe him and it worked, he intertwined our fingers before kissing my hand. "Thank you my love" I need everyone to relax,

"So I was just wondering if everyone in the house going to see me naked because if they are I would like a heads up" I said turning to Alice.

"Nope, no one else is going to see you." She replied in her tinkling voice. Alice had tried to insist that this morning's driving arrangements not be changed but Edward said I was going with him and that was final.

He took us to our meadow where we lay for hours, hardly speaking just looking in to each other's souls, Edward stroking my face. He had always said not being able to hear my thoughts frustrated him but at this moment, not knowing his thoughts frustrated me. "What are you thinking about?" I asked breaking the silence he looked at me for a second before answering "about how I got to be so lucky and deserve you. And about last night and the times before that" I giggled "and when we might be doing that again, I have never experienced such pleasure and complete happiness before. My brothers of course told me that I would of course enjoy physical love but I never imagined." He trailed off tracing a finger up and down my side. I was glad he had enjoyed it as much as I did but as hard as I was for me to not make love to him over and over again I knew it was for the best.

As Alice, rose and esme had reminded me I needed remind Edward that the women in the Cullen house were in charge and I also knew although he had made love to me, it took great restrain for him not to hurt me. Now he was the one frustrated with my thoughts. I pressed my lips to his and stood up, it was getting late and I needed to get home to Charlie and make dinner for us. Edward sighed and stood knowing what I wanted to do. He took my hand and helped me on to his back and he ran back to his car. We drove back to my house in silence. He kissed me goodnight before I climbed out of his car and headed in to the house.

Charlie had ordered takeout. I felt guilty for not being here and cooking. "Hey bells, thought I would give you a break from cooking and that we could watch a movie together and eat take out" I nodded and grabbed something before heading to join Charlie in the living room. He had rented a chick flick out. I knew then that he had missed having me around; I felt another pang of guilt for not spending more time with him. The romance just made me want Edward more and think Charlie could tell.

It was nice to just to spend time just father and daughter. When the movie finished we put the empty cartons in the trash and headed for bed kissing Charlie on the cheek and saying goodnight. That night Edward didn't join me. I woke from a peaceful night's sleep, I headed to the bathroom to freshen up, Charlie had left to go fishing with Billy. When I was dressed I grabbed a couple of slices of toast before hearing a car honk. That was strange I wasn't expecting visitors, I had no plans for today. I walked to the front door, when I opened it and looked outside I couldn't believe what I was seeing.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Alice was standing by car, a car that was the same as callum's expect this one was bright yellow. I knew it was hers, she had wanted it from the moment she saw it and I also knew that Edward was going to be the one to buy it for her. So if he had brought it her now, why? I knew the Cullen's were generous but this was ridiculous. "Hey Alice" I shouted closing the door behind me and headed to Alice. She was practically bouncing on the spot when I reached her. "Do you like it?" she asked, I wasn't really a car person but I did really like this car. I nodded and she started clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"So are you ready to go for a test drive in it with me" it wasn't really a question more of a statement. When I didn't say anything she took that for a yes and we both climbed in, she revered the engine before driving off. She drove so fast, I didn't even think it was possible to be able to drive any faster but she did. "So Alice who brought you, your nice new toy?" I asked "well it's kind of complicated" I looked at her with a confused expression, if Edward had brought it her, what was complicated about it. When she saw I didn't understand she explained "well jazz does not like the physical contact ban and he knew I wanted this" she said tapping the dashboard "so he told Edward to buy it from me to put me in a good mood. He couldn't buy it himself as I would clearly see it as a bribe of sorts. Edward agreed if jazz would get me to leave you two alone so the two of you could have some alone time and maybe not persuade you to give him a no physical contact ban." She finished, I see what she meant by complicated

"Alice have you removed jazz's ban?"

"Nope, and esme has now put one on Carlisle so that only leaves you and Edward" I guess she had already seen me banning Edward as she smiled. I can't believe he used jasper to make sure I wouldn't ban him. After a couple of hours of driving nowhere in particular Alice drove home. Alice walked in a head of me and when I walked in I nearly burst in to a fit of laughter. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and jasper were all sitting sulking clearly frustrated; the women were holding out, rose looked smug. Esme was wearing a Hugh smile; the women were clearly enjoying this. Alice decided why the guys sat around sulking the girls would have a pampering session. We all headed to Alice's room where it would all take place.

I was about to follow the others up the stairs when I felt a cold hand grab my wrist, Alice stopped and I turned around, it was Edward. "Bella, please, why are you determined to torture me. What did I do to deserve this? I man has needs you know" he mumbled the last part but I heard it, that was it "you used jasper to try and ensure you didn't receive the same fate as him and Emmett and having a no contact ban and for that last comment you are now on a month no physical contact ban and that includes making love, kissing, cuddles, holding hands and any contact at all and as for torturing you, you haven't seen anything yet!" wow I never thought I had it in me, he turned to Alice next " thanks sis, and after I brought you, your car" she just shrugged and we walked upstairs.

When we all in Alice's room everyone hugged me "way to go Bella, I never thought you had it in you" rose complemented. We spent the rest of the day wearing facemasks, having manicures and pedicures, styling and restyling each other's hair. They took it in turns of going to fetch me snacks or drinks, each being pleaded with to remove the bans. When we finally went downstairs, it was esme who laid down the law "right, my girls will not be pressurised in to sex, if they do not want it. Carlisle you should be setting an example to the boys, you are their father after all. And all of you really will learn that it is the women of this house that are in charge." I had never seen this side to her before. Alice decided that it would be a good idea for us to play a board game as we watched far too much television and the boys played far too many computer games.

She pulled out monopoly and set it up in record time. It was going really well until Emmett started losing and starting moaning because he owed rose and would have to mortgage his properties in order to pay her. Carlisle won making us all bankrupt. The boys had obviously been talking in our absence and decided that I was the key to having these bans removed. Emmett and Carlisle made me dinner, hoping that it would soften me up. Rose and esme watched from the side rolling their eyes at them for thinking this would work. As there was a sex ban on the house, I slept in Alice's bed tonight. It was so comfy; I couldn't imagine ever wanting to leave this bed.

In the morning when I was showered and dressed to Alice's standard I went to the kitchen where jazz and Edward cooked me breakfast, they hadn't learnt from Emmett and Carlisle that cooking for me was not going to work. Edward seemed distracted and I had no idea why. After breakfast rose said that she wanted to go shopping, and I agreed. I knew I wasn't going to enjoy it but I would make the most of it and it provided a distraction from Edward. Soon enough we were at a mall in Seattle "guys what's wrong with Edward, he seems distracted?" I asked everyone, they all exchanged glances "well he got a letter early this morning and it's be bothering him ever since" esme replied. I wondered who would send Edward a letter and why it bothered him so much.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

When I asked if they knew who it was from or what it was about, they said that they didn't know not even Alice knew. I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure how to ask him or when I should, I had already put him on a ban, I didn't want to upset him further and I wasn't sure of his reaction. Maybe if I asked at school where there would be witnesses then maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Alice said thanks to her and rose clearing out everyone's closets there was plenty of room for new clothes. Half of Edwards's closet would now contain my clothes compared to the few outfits I did have there. She had also cleared a couple of drawers for my stuff.

Anyone would think we were living together. Well we were kind of, I practically spent most of my time at the Cullen's and they did feel like family. When Alice and rose had filled the car with bags upon bags we set off home. She had brought things for everyone. Edward still looked like he had something on his mind, I was about to kiss him and distract him before I remembered the ban. Esme had decided to re-arrange and make some changes to the house and set the boys to work including Carlisle, while Alice and rose put everyone's clothes away and esme supervised the boys. I watched as they worked, it hardly took any time at all with the speed and strength they were able to use. When they were done and esme was satisfied they all decided they needed a break and went to hunt.

It was now early evening and I was starting to get hungry, so of course esme cooked for me. The boys still were not back from hunting and Alice and rose were busy doing various things. As I cleared away my dishes I heard voices coming from the living room. "Emmett, you cannot keep it" obviously Carlisle was trying to reason with Emmett about something

"Yes I can its mine" he argued back

"Emmett, rose will not let you keep it and it doesn't belong here" jasper said trying to make him see sense now. I was curious as to what they were all on about and I was not the only one as we all descended on the living room. In the middle stood Emmett cradling something, in front of him with his hand open in front of him was Carlisle, either side of him were jasper and Edward.

I spoke first "what are you guys talking about and what Emmett is holding?" before I could continue, I little brown furry head pop up from under Emmett's arms. I heard the gasps behind me and one growl, obviously from rose. "Why on earth do you have a monkey?" I asked "because I found it in the Forrest, and I'm keeping it. It's my pet"

"EMMETT!" rose shouted jasper had to come and place his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Em, it's very cute and all but it's going to have to go to a zoo, we can't keep it and if you try, I can see rose extending your ban to a more permanent one." Alice said and Emmett instantly nodded and surrendered. Carlisle promised he would go with him to take it to the zoo and that he could visit it whenever he wanted and with that they left to take the monkey to the zoo. Emmett was still sulking about not being able to keep it as they left.

I yawned and it didn't go UN noticed and was ushered off to bed. I was sleeping in Edwards's bed but he was not allowed in and I had rose guarding the door to prevent him coming and curling up to me. I considered reducing the ban but not before I tortured him a little first. I soon fell asleep and was woken the next morning by rose. Once we all dressed and ready to go we left for school, I went in Edwards car but sat in the back with jasper while rose, Alice and Emmett took his new jeep, he sold the last one as he couldn't bear to be seen driving around in it. I needed to find out today what was bothering him and who and what the letter was about.

I walked with Edward to class the others had already left for their classes. "Edward, I was told you received a letter and that it was bothering you. Who was it from and why did it bother you?" I needed to know he took a deep breath before saying anything

"Well I do not know who sent it me, it was un signed but I have a few ideas. It was short it simply said  
how well do you know her? Has she increased in size anyway? Been ill looking perhaps? There are things that you don't know, or would even want to know. It was more of a note than a letter." He finished without looking at me, I didn't know what to say, what did they mean he didn't know me and had I changed.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts; he obviously understood what it was trying to say "Bella I need you to tell me the truth, have you slept with anyone else before me or while you were with me?" I could believe he just asked that, he thought I had been with someone else, there had been no one else only him. He was my first and would be my last. And what else was he trying to ask, was I possibly pregnant with someone else's child. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. He try to wipe them away but I slapped his hand away "don't touch me" I snapped I ran off to the nearest girls bathroom. I couldn't believe my true love had asked if I had been with someone else and was I having their child.


	53. Chapter 52

**AN Sorry I havent posted sooner but it has taken until now for the site to let me upload.**

**For your patience your getting four chapters tonight so enjoy, review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 52

I lost track of how long I stayed in there tears streaming for what seemed like forever. I didn't think I could handle being with Edward right now. I looked at my watch; I had missed my first class, which I had with Edward that was a bonus. I splashed water on my face trying to get it to look normal, my eyes still looked red but there was nothing I could do about that. I headed for my next class ignoring Edward in the hallway. I didn't really notice what was going on my next few classes; it was like I was not really there. At lunch instead of sitting at my usual table I sat with mike and Angela and my other friends, Jessica seemed surprised at my appearance but mike and Angela made me feel welcome.

They all looked shocked and hurt when I didn't sit with them before all glaring at Edward, they must all know the reason for my new seating arrangement. Mike could tell I had been crying even though I had stopped hours ago, he rubbed my shoulder telling me I could cry on his shoulder anytime and if I needed someone to talk he was there before saying that if Edward had hurt me then he would sort him out for me, he hadn't hurt me physically but inside he had.

After lunch mike walked me to my next class as we had it together. He told me everything that had been happening while I had been spending my time with the Cullen's and I told him about how I had spent my days hanging out with the girls and going shopping, he had enquired about callum, after seeing him at my party and then after his little stunt in the morning. I told him that there wasn't much to say really we were just good friends and that peck on the cheek had been done to annoy Edward.

At the end of the day callum was waiting by his car, I had, had a text from him earlier saying that he had just gotten back from visiting relatives abroad and I had replied that we should catch up but I hadn't expected him to turn up at school. I walked over to him. "Hi, when I said we needed to catch up I didn't expect you to come here today" I said

"Well there's no time like the present and I didn't see the pointing in waiting. Oh and I am sorry about the kiss before" he seemed genuinely sorry for it

" its ok, do you mind if we get out of here, I kind of wanted to get as far away from here as possible" he nodded and opened my door, as I climbed in I saw the Cullen's watching and Alice was about to walk across and stop me before jasper caught her wrist. She sighed in defeat before glaring at Edward; rose was already glaring at him.

I avoided looking at Edward and focused instead on the road ahead as callum pulled out of the parking lot. We drove to Seattle, and callum showed me all his favourite places to hang out before taking me to his house. It was fabulous, he was only an child but the house had four bedrooms, each having their own on suite as well as there being a main bathroom. Downstairs there was a huge kitchen and dining room combined a massive lounge slash chill out area and a study that could rival Carlisle's. His dad was architect and his mom was a highflying lawyer.

We grabbed some drinks from the kitchen before heading in the lounge, where there was a pool table. We played pool and chatted until his dad came home. I was introduced to him; he was really friendly and down to earth and invited me to stay for dinner. I accepted, he was an excellent cook but he still did not have anything on esme. The three of us sat at the dining table and we chatted, callum's mom was handling a big case so was not going to be home tonight, callum offered to introduce us one day.

The evening had been a success, I had fun and I distracted myself from Edward and his hurtful comments. As it was getting late I was invited to stay the night so I phoned Charlie to let him know and after speaking to callum's dad to make sure it was ok he agreed. I was to stay in one of the guest bedrooms. I didn't have any sleepwear so I was sleeping in my underwear, there was a spare robe hung on the back of the door so that I wouldn't feel embarrassed if I needed to get a glass of water in the night.

Callum promised to drive me home early in the morning so I could change in to a fresh set of clothes. The bedroom was so luxurious, and the bed was the third best bed I had ever slept in. when I woke I made my way in to the bathroom, there were plenty of spare towels, and even a spare toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and showered and when I was dressed I walked to the kitchen, callum's dad had made us bacon sandwiches before leaving and callum was already tucking in to one when I walked in.

When we finished we set off for my house, it was really early still when we pulled up in my drive. I could have sworn that I saw a silver Volvo drive off but I put that to the back of my mind as I rushed inside and changed. Callum insisted on driving me to school, and I couldn't be bothered to argue so I agreed. When we pulled up, I saw they were all waiting for my arrival by Edwards's car. I hugged callum and kissed his cheek before he left.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Luckily un like the last time no one was here to witness the kiss. Alice walked straight over to me and led me to a bench so we could talk. She put her small arm on my shoulder to comfort me. "Bella I know that nothing happened between you and callum and so does Edward. It hurt him knowing that he hurt you and that he wasn't the one to comfort you, that it was mike and callum. He is truly sorry for ever hurting you Bella, he loves you and you are his life. We all wanted to cause him pain for hurting you but we realise that this between the two of you. So will you please talk to him" she finished looking for my answer before looking at him. I nodded and she left and he took her seat.

I looked in to his eyes, it was impossible to keep myself from looking in to them. "Bella my love, I am deeply sorry for my actions yesterday, I know that you have never lain with another man, and that I know you better than that. I should never have asked you. This really does show me that I am not worthy of you, you deserve more than me. I would completely understand if you wanted nothing further to do with me and chose Newton or that other boy instead." He looked down I could not believe what he had just said, it was true that he hurt me but to think he wasn't worthy of me and that I would prefer someone else was ludicrous.

"Edward Cullen" he didn't look up as I firmly said his name so I lifted his face with my hand cupping his face with my hands forcing him to look at me as I spoke to him "now you listen to me, yes you did hurt me but I know that you did not do it intentionally. And as for wanting someone else, well that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. I love you, with every part of me, you are the other half of me, you complete me and I could not live without you." He smiled slightly as I finished. I decided he needed showing, I stood up climbing on to his lap facing him, he looked confused before I pressed my lips to his, he instantly responded knowing what I wanted, as our lips mouldered together, he placed his hands on the small of my back pressing me close to him.

"do you two mind, we are in a public building" jasper shouted from across the parking lot, Edward chuckled against my lips and with that I pulled away, he pouted and I laughed as I stood up grabbing his hand and towing him with me as I made my way to the others. I was immediately hugged by everyone, they were glad I had made up with Edward. Alice told me that she was worried that thanks to her brothers' stupid actions they were going to lose me. After reassuring them that I would never leave them they realised me. "So how come Edward gets physical contact while the rest of us have to suffer" Emmett grumbled, Edward chuckled as wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at Edward before facing Emmett "that was a one off; he is still on a ban until I decide otherwise" Edwards eyes opened in shock.

Did he really think that had changed? The bell rang for first before anyone could say anything more. Edward told me to go ahead, he needed to do something and that he would see me in class. My first couple of classes went along un eventful. My last class before lunch was interrupted by a delivery, it was a big delivery of flowers they were carrying a bouquet of pink and white lilies and roses, it was so beautiful, I wondered who they were for before the teacher indicated me to the delivery person, I was in shock, who would send me flowers while I was in class.

My face flushed with colour as everyone stared at me, I looked down and everyone went back to what they were doing. After smelling the amazing aroma I looked at the card,

_To the love of my existence, I will never stop loving you and making it up to you. Edward_

The bell rang and I made my way to cafeteria with my hands full. Mike and Jessica looked shocked as I walked in, Edward was smiling the biggest smile, while rose and Alice awed when I reached them. The girls were sitting on one side of the table and the boys were sitting opposite. "awww that's so romantic" Alice said,

"yeah it is except for the embarrassment of everyone staring at you." I mumbled in reply.

"Why don't you do anything like for me" rose said staring at Emmett, and in return Emmett and jasper stared at Edward. He was making them look bad, but he didn't seem bothered, he couldn't take his eyes of me. When lunch was over Edward said he would put my flowers in his car so that I wouldn't have to carry them around to every class.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

After school Edward left me with Emmett and jasper, rose and Alice were helping esme with her renovation project. Jazz and em kept asking how they could kiss up to Alice and rose, the ban was really starting to get to them, they were all romantic but Edward out shone them. I told them flowers and gifts would work with rose but for Alice jazz would have to find a way to surprise her which was no easy feat with her ability but I was confident jazz was up to the job. After a couple of hours of trying to help them come up with possible ways to make it up to rose and Alice, it had begun to get dark out and Edward had come back, he had another surprise for me.

He led me out of the back doors helping me on to his back before he set off in a run. We stopped when we got to our meadow, it took my breath away, the sky had gotten dark and the moon was shining bright in the sky, Edward had scattered and lit tea lights throughout the meadow, and in the middle was a picnic blanket and a picnic. It was so beautiful and so romantic. I single tear ran down my cheek, Edward caught it and thought I was upset "my love, what's wrong?" his voice full of concern

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I'm so happy. This is so beautiful." He smiled my favourite crooked smile. I sat down and enjoyed the lovely food he had prepared for me, while he never took his eyes off me. When I finished we lay down staring in to each other's eyes. Neither of us felt the need to speak, we were just content to stare in to each other's souls. I didn't think it was possible but Edward looked even more glorious in the moonlight, the way the moonlight reflected his skin was something I could never imagine.

I must have fallen asleep in the meadow and been carried back by Edward, as I woke up in his bed. He was sitting on the couch watching me, "good morning beautiful" he smiled. His smile took my breath away as I got out of bed noting I was in bed wear, I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up and do my teeth. After pulling a brush through my hair and dressing we made our way to the kitchen for my breakfast. Edward poured me some juice and toasted a bagel for me.

As I was eating Alice rushed in hugging me, "ooo Bella, your plans going to work, it's going to drive him crazy" she said glancing at Edward.

"No no Bella wouldn't, she could not be that cruel to me" he looked between me and Alice with a look of dread on his face, he had seen what was going to happen in Alice's head. Alice must have seen what I was going to do to torture Edward, I had been thinking of ideas yesterday while Edward was out setting up my surprise and from Edwards reactions it was going to be perfect.

"Of course I am going to, Alice when will I do it and you will have to tell me later what it is I am going to do" I said

"I will tell you later when we are away from somebody and don't worry, I will make sure you have everything you need" and with that she skipped out of the room.  
I followed after her; we were taking rose's convertible and Emmett's jeep today. The boys going in the jeep and the girls in the convertible, Alice said this would give us the privacy we needed for her to tell me what it was I was going to do to Edward. After she told me, she informed me that her and rose would be going for the supplies after school and that we would be alone in the house again tonight, it was sorted with Charlie and the others. I could not wait.

I was slightly worried that although we were in different cars that Edward would still hear but Emmett had been told by rose that she would remove the ban if he drove Edward as far away as possible, wait there for five minutes before driving back to school. It seemed to have worked as when the boys pulled up Edward had no idea of the plans for tonight and rose walked over to Emmett and passionately kissed his lips, he was about to get carried away before rose pulled away telling him that not to push his look. He nodded and held her hand as we walked to class.  
I didn't pay much attention to my classes, as all I could think about was me and Edward in our meadow last night. Edward seemed have noticed my distraction and wrote a note sliding it to me  
_what's wrong?_  
Nothing, I replied  
_what are you thinking about then?_  
Just about us in our meadow last night

At this he smiled, and it looked like he was thinking about that too. He walked me to lunch but I realised that I had been neglecting my other friends so chose to sit with them today, Edward of course joined me. He didn't like to be apart from me if he could help it. Everyone seemed surprised at Edward joining us, they of course knew that we were together but he always sat with his family. Everyone but mike welcomed Edward. Jessica even attempted to flirt with him subtly, but I noticed. Edward paid no attention to her only focusing on me.

Mike seemed have noticed that there was no contact between Edward and myself, perhaps thinking this meant we were fighting and proberly the reason for the flowers yesterday. Seizing his chance mike turned to me "so Bella, I was wondering if wanted to catch a movie or something tonight?" I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Hmm sorry but I already have plans tonight" Edwards face dropped when I said this; he was not looking forward to his torture. Mike noticed this, confirming his suspicions that we were fighting "I can do tomorrow night though, if you want" I tried to make my voice sound friendly and not over eager as I didn't want to give him false hope. He nodded.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

He smiled at me for the rest of the day; I hoped he wasn't reading too much in to this. I didn't get a chance to speak to Edward again until the end of the day. "Hey, how was the rest of your day?" I asked

"Terrible" he replied, I was worried and was wondering what had happened

"Why what happened" I asked not able to keep the panic from my voice, he waited a few seconds before answering me "I was away from you of course. I think I might have to do something about rescheduling my classes" he replied as if the answer had been obvious. I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes.

"Are you ok with me going to the movies with mike, because if you're not then I can always cancel" I didn't know what I wanted him to say, I looked at him while he considered his answer. "I don't like him and his fantasies but he is your friend and you may go out with whomever you please. It is not for me to decide. Although I should tell you that he thinks we are fighting and that he stands a chance so he may make a move" he chuckled. So I had been right earlier about him thinking me and Edward were fighting and I hoped he didn't make a move, I really didn't want to have to reject him again and besides I thought that he was with Jessica.

Eventually jasper and Emmett joined us discussing the nights hunting plans; I was to be dropped off at Charlie's before Alice fetched me later and took me to the Cullen's where she would then leave herself. As soon as I go out of the car Emmett drove off without so much as a goodbye. Thanks to waiting for Emmett and jasper Charlie was home. "Hi dad" I called as I walked through the door. "Hey bells, can we have a quick chat please?" he called from the kitchen; he was trying to cook dinner for us. I walked in to the kitchen. "Sure dad what's up?"

" Nothing's wrong so no need to panic, it's just I was curious about the boys house you stayed at the other night" when I looked at him confused he continued trying to make it clear what he wanted to know " I just wondered if you had ditched Edward and we're now seeing this guy because first you want him to stay here then you stay at his and I know it's none of my business but did the two of you sleep together, I know his dad was there and all but I know what hormone riddled teenagers can be like" I stood there with my mouth wide open, I couldn't believe he had just said that, he knew I was with Edward and that I loved him and would never cheat on him.

"Dad I cannot believe you just said that, you know I love Edward and there is nothing going on between me and callum we are just friends." Before he could say anymore I stormed off upstairs. Charlie brought my dinner to me without saying a word. Once I was finished eating I placed my plate on my desk, Charlie would proberly fetch it later when I was gone, I was going to wait in my room until Alice arrived. I spent the time calming myself down by showering and preparing for tonight. Once I had showered, plucked and prepared myself I sat on my bed in my towel waiting for Alice.

I was to change before I headed to the Cullen's, she was also bring a long jacket for me to wear over the top so that Charlie would not see and neither would Edward until I was ready for him to see. If Charlie had seen what I was planning to wear he would have a heart attack for sure before permantly grounding me and forbidding me from ever seeing Edward again. He of course didn't know about our physical relationship and I wished to keep it that way. I was brought out of my thoughts by a light knock on my door. It was Alice, I hadn't even heard her pull up or knock on the front door. She handed me my outfit before standing outside my door keeping guard from Charlie. Once I was all dressed up, I put on the long jacket ensuring it was completely fastened up before I opened the door and went downstairs.

Charlie stood up when we reached the front door "hmm look I'm sorry bells for what I said earlier. You girls have a good time" he said, I kissed his cheek and he walked back to the couch. We got in the car and we were off, Alice said that she wouldn't be pulling straight up to the house as it was better if she kept her distance from Edward.  
Everyone else was already out; Edward would be sitting at his piano so I walked straight up to his room. He turned his head when I walked in but I cautioned him not to follow me. He nodded and sat back down. I walked up the stairs to his room. I hung the jacket up in his closet and walked to the door, I made sure my outfit was ready before I took a depth breath to steady my nerves, before I called for Edward. He was there in heartbeat, he eyes popped out of their sockets, he let out a loud growl and I was sure if his heart could still beat it would be beating faster than humans should do. I smiled at the sight of him.

He tried to wrap his arms around me but I just held a hand up to stop him, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Bella please, your hard to resist at the best of times, but seeing you like that" he gestured to me with his hands, I placed my hands on my hips

" you already knew that I was going to torture you so stop complaining and its chief swan thank you very much" I said patting my badge, he growled again, "don't make me use my baton" I said in my most sexy voice raising one eyebrow. He smiled at that,

"Well chief swan I have been a very bad boy and I need to be punished" he was getting in to this more than I thought he would. With my most alluring smile I indicated for him to follow me down the stairs, and he did.

When we reached the bottom I handcuffed him to the stair railings, he then leant in to kiss my neck but I pressed a finger to lips "you are not allowed to touch me remember and there is certainly no kissing an officer of the law" I tried to sound forceful but I ended up giggling a little at the end. I took of my hat and placed it on his head before kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear "I'm the one in charge and don't you forget it" I ran back upstairs leaving him there, I knew it wouldn't take him long to get himself loose, before I had even reached his room, I heard him moan and he was right behind me, I slipped off my shoes and tried to hide but it was no use.

He lifted me up in his arms carrying me to the bed, lying me gently down before taking my other set of handcuffs and handcuffing me to the bed. Unlike him I wouldn't be able to escape them. He lay across me, enjoying himself, "now who is it that's in charge again" he asked glancing at my wrists. "I am" I said all serious but he just chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, my lips instantly responded to his moving in perfect synchronisation, my tongue sliding in to his mouth where it was met with his own, he slowly trailed little kisses along my jaw, down my neck resting in the hollow of my neck before kissing back up my neck and to my lips.

He unzipped my top and slid it over my hands over the handcuffs somehow. He then kissed my shoulder and slowly up my arm and back down again before doing the same to the other side, all the while watching my reaction. When he got back to my shoulder he started kissing down my torso until he reached my skirt, he unzipped it with one hand sliding it down over my legs before tossing it to the floor. While I lay there in my under wear he quickly removed his own clothes so that he was now in just his boxers. Looking at his glorious body took my breath away and I could feel my heart start to race. I then had one leg wrapped around his waist while he held the other sliding my stocking down over my leg stroking my leg as he went. He then repeated on the other side. He then crushed my lips again with his own with such passion I could feel the urgency behind them, he couldn't wait any longer and soon my bra and g string lay on the floor in shreds. I lost track of how many times we made love, I never got tired and each time was full of pleasure and pure bliss.

I woke in pure happiness, I knew that last night was suppose to be about me torturing Edward but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to resist him. I had tortured him slightly and he seemed have learned his lesson although he would still need to be reminded of who was in charge. When I climbed out of the bed and head to the shower, Edward watched me and let out a moan, I walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I had not been in long when I noticed Edward standing outside the shower, so I opened the door "can I help you?" I asked "please can I join you" it was hard to resist when he used that tone with me,

"I don't know who's in charge again?"

"You most defiantly are my love" he replied and I nodded. Instead of spending time getting clean we made love yet again, I would never get tired or bored of making love to him. Once we finally got washed, we dressed and made our way downstairs.

I went to sit in the living room while Edward went to make me some breakfast. At least I didn't have anyone walking in on us this time.  
I sat down next to Alice and rose. I looked across to Emmett, "when did Charlie come over" he asked playing with my badge, me rose and Alice burst out laughing and I could hear Edward laughing too. Then Emmett started twirling a pair of my handcuffs on his finger and kept looking between the badge and the handcuffs " ahh so Bella has a kinky side to her" he said but his face changed in to one of annoyance " hey how come Eddie gets some action but the rest of don't?" he pouted. That just set me off laughing again. Jasper had to be called to calm me down, Edward brought in my breakfast. When I finished we went to the garage and set off for school.


	57. Chapter 56

**AN sorry I know its been a while since I updated but my new laptop decided to crash grrr**

**Anyway I have borrowed my mums laptop to update and to keep you all going I will be putting up a record 8 chapters today.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 56

Emmett was extremely chatty on the ride to school, he kept asking how many times me and Edward had made love, how come he never knew about my kinky side and how had Edward gotten his ban removed. I told him that the first two were none of his business and that Edward had made it up to me so I removed his ban, when I said this I could see plans starting to form in his mind about how he was going to make it up to rose. I was relieved when we arrived at school and I could escape from Emmett's questioning. Edward walked over to me wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked towards classes, "I'm sorry about that," he whispered in my ear looking at Emmett.

For the first time in weeks I paid attention in classes, I knew that if I didn't start paying attention my grades would slip and Charlie would be informed. He would know the reason behind it and would ground me for life. I did find it hard to concentrate due to Edward tracing patterns on my hand on my arm; everywhere he touched sent a tingle through me. At lunch Emmett was missing and it seemed only Edward and Alice knew where he was. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off Alice and rose looked lost without Emmett. I was pushing my food around with my fork never really eating it, when mike walked across, I didn't notice until I saw the others looking at him, I turned to face him "hey mike what's up?" I asked

"Hmm I just wanted to confirm a few details that's all, do you want me to pick you up or do you just want to meet me there?" I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a date and if I let him pick me up he would assume this was a date.

"I'll meet you there and you can chose the movie" I added, he smiled at that,

"Ok I'll see you there at about 6 then" he said walking back to his table. When I turned back Alice was having a vision and Edward let out a low growl. I glared at him and he stopped. It seemed that neither of them was going to tell me what that was about so I tried to push it to the back of my mind. The bell rang I walked slowly to class, I didn't have any more classes with Edward today so I would be able to focus without him distracting me, and this was my last class of the day, I didn't even reach the desk before I collapsed and blacked out, I could hear voices as I woke up, I was lying in the sick bay and was surrounded by several worried faces. I tried to sit up but I was pushed back down by a small cold hand, "don't try to get up Bella" Alice said, I then noticed the other faces; there was the school nurse and receptionist as well as Alice, Angela and jasper.

I couldn't understand why jasper was there, and where was Edward. "I'm fine. What happened?" I asked, it was Angela who spoke

"Bella you blacked out, we don't know why. Maybe you should go to the hospital or something" she sounded worried

"It's ok, I'm fine and I'll get Carlisle to check me over later" I reassured her. I swung my legs over the bed and tried to walk but I was a bit unsteady, Alice caught me before I could fall, she was about to insist that I should sit back down but I looked her and she thought better of it. Alice told everyone not to worry and that she and jasper would make sure I got home safely and that they would have Carlisle check me over. Alice grabbed my things while jasper helped me to the car.

He opened the door for me and I slid in, with him following me. Alice drove and rose got in the front, I didn't see where she had appeared from. I needed to know where Edward was "guys where's Edward?" I asked when Alice started the car

"Oh his gone to help Emmett with his surprise for rose" jasper answered, that would explain why Edward was not there in the medical room, which meant he didn't know about what happened. "Hmm ok, do you mind not letting Edward know what happened, I don't want him to worry" they all agreed.

"Bella I think you should cancel your plans for tonight" Alice said,

"no I'm fine and I'm not changing my plans just because of a little dizzy spell" she sighed and I saw her shrug her shoulders, I knew that they wouldn't argue with me, I looked at jasper " jazz, I was curious as to why you were there when I came around" I didn't want to offend him but I was curious, " Alice told me what she had seen and I was worried about you, so I came with her to check you were all right" he smiled, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him " thank you, you really are a great big brother" I mumbled in to his chest, he hugged me back " any time little sis" I didn't need to look at her to know Alice was wearing a huge smile.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

I said my goodbyes as I got of the car and went inside, I dumped my school bag down and walked in to the kitchen to make dinner, I decided to make lasagne as I could put it in the oven to bake while I took I shower and changed. Once the lasagne was done and in the oven, I ran up the stairs and showered and changed, tripping on the top step as I did. I just finished tying my hair back when Charlie came through the door. "Something smells good" he said, and I walked back down the stairs not wanting to trip again. I took the lasagne out and dished up as Charlie hung up his gun and jacket. "Thanks bells, this smells great and it looks good too" and with that he started eating, I had to admit that it did taste good, and was my best yet.

"So you got any plans tonight?" he asked when he finished, still eyeing the remaining lasagne, " yeah I'm going to the movies with mike so I shouldn't be back too late" I replied, putting the remaining lasagne on to his plate. "His a good kid, a bit weird but harmless" he said before finishing his food. Charlie offered to do the washing up as I had cooked so I told him I would see him later as I made my way to my truck, when I started the engine it made me jump, I had been so used to being driven around that I forgotten how loud my truck was.

Mike was waiting for me with the tickets, and he smiled when he saw me "hey mike" I said walking over to him, he had chosen I romantic chick flick, I knew it wasn't his thing so I guess he had chosen it as it seemed like a movie that you would see if you were on a date and would make out to. I brought the popcorn and soda as he had brought the tickets. Several times during the movie I saw he attempted to either put his arm around me or accidently brush my hand when he reached in for the popcorn. When it finished, I thanked him for a great night and he walked me to my truck, he leaned in a pressed his lips to mine placing his hands on my bum pulling me tighter to him, his hand then started to roam my body, it took me a few seconds before I realised what he was doing, I pushed him off me and slap his face with all my strength leaving behind a hand impression.

"Why on earth did you do that? We are just friends and you're supposed to be with Jessica." I shouted at him "you better hope that I don't tell Edward because if he finds out he will murder you" he looked stunned for a moment.

"Mine and Jessica's relationship is a casual thing and I thought you and Edward weren't getting along and that you liked me." He responded.

"I have no idea how you got that impression, I am happy with Edward and we love each other." I yanked open my door and climbed in, I drove off with mike still standing there. I couldn't believe he had just done that, is this what Alice had seen. I drove home angry; I slammed the door when I got home.

"What's up bells?" Charlie asked when I stormed in

"If mike ever does what he did tonight then dad you're going to have to arrest me because I will not be held responsible for my actions"

"What happened Bella?" he voice serious,

"He kissed me and he just needs to get through that thick head of his that I'm not interested" "umm ok" he said and made his way back to the couch, he could see I was angry and wasn't going to push it any further. I stormed off to my room, when I walked in Edward was lying on my bed, his face was full of concern, he would have over heard our discussion.

I walked across and sat on my bed; he sat up and placed his arm across my shoulder and rubbing my arm with his free hand. "Are you ok my love" he asked his voice instantly soothed me "I'm ok it's just, if mike comes near me then I will not held responsible for my actions." He chuckled at that, proberly thinking that I wasn't that scary.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Alice proberly saw him kissing me and touching me. She could have warned me so I had been prepared." His body suddenly tensed and he clenched his teeth together, I looked at him, I was sure that's what Alice had seen earlier. "She saw him kiss you but that's all, he must have made touching a last minute decision. I am going to murder him when I get hold of him. How dare he touch you or even kiss you" he spoke through his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. I need to help him calm down, I swung myself round to sit on his lap, nearly falling backwards on to the floor but Edward caught me chuckling slightly, when he pulled me close to him I pouted, but he just chuckled more and pressed his ice cold perfect lips to my pouted ones. I responded kissing him back pushing him back on to the bed, he rolled me over so that he was on top.

Kissing slowly down my neck stopping at the hollow of my neck before hovering slightly above me so he speak, " Bella I do have another concern" he looked at me trying to read my reaction, when I didn't say anything he continued " I was worried when I heard about what happened at school. I feel terrible for not being there and it would put my mind at ease if you let Carlisle check you over" I wondered who had told him, I had said they were not to let him find out. "Edward I'm fine, really it was just a dizzy spell. Nothing to worry about. It was proberly just a lack of food." I really wished he would drop this, it really had been nothing, I had a black out that's all.

"Bella it was more than just a dizzy spell and please will you let Carlisle check you over or I will tell Charlie and he will make you go to the hospital" Carlisle was the better option but I couldn't believe he just threatened me with Charlie. "Fine, I'll talk to Carlisle tomorrow" when he seemed satisfied he turned his attention back to kissing me, before I broke the kiss to change for bed. I didn't see the point in going to the bathroom to change now as Edward had seen everything already, although he did let out a low moan when I undressed. When I was ready I climbed in to bed next to him. I lay facing him, staring in to his beautiful topaz eyes, I felt his cool hand slide up my leg, under my night dress, "Edward, no" I cautioned him, he took his hand off my leg for a few seconds before doing the same thing again, wearing his crooked smile, "what did I just say, no" he put his hand on my side over the top of my duvet.

I slid my foot up and down his leg, he moaned again "Bella, that's not fair" he complained

"I never said I was fair" I said as I smiled, his hands were soon pulling me tight to him. He just held me close all night, never letting me go, I fell asleep in his arms.  
Edward had left when I woke up, he must have gone to change and fetch his car. I dressed and brushed my teeth before grabbing a bowl of cereal while I waited for Edward. Charlie hadn't left for work yet so we sat and eat together, I thought it would be a good idea to tell Charlie about last night "dad, hmm the reason I was so angry last night was because mike not only kissed me but touched me." I felt slightly uncomfortable talking to Charlie about this but I felt he should know. I saw him stop eating mid mouthful and it looked as if he had stopped breathing.

"Dad, breath" he dropped the spoon back in to the bowl,

"HE DID WHAT!" Charlie screamed,

"Dad please calm down, or you will bust a blood vessel or something" he took a deep breath

"Bella, I take it that he kissed you and touched you without your permission" he said hissing the last part. "That's correct" I answered, I didn't know what else to say, before he could say any more I was saved by a car horn, I grabbed my bag and went outside. It wasn't Edward's Volvo that was waiting for me, it was Carlisle's, I panicked at first thinking he was doing a home visit before jasper got out of the passengers side and told me hurry and stop staring, I hurriedly ran over to the car and climbed in the back, Edward was waiting for me.

Once I was safely fastened in, he intertwined our fingers kissing my hand as we drove off; Alice was in the driver's seat. She pulled up next Emmett's jeep. I hoped we didn't cross mikes path today, I was sure Edward would rip him to pieces. Another uneventful school day passed, when I walked to the cars, em and jazz looked angry and were giving death glares to mike across the parking lot. "Em, jazz what's wrong?" I asked although I was sure I already knew the answer, " Edward told us what happen last night" jasper answered, Emmett couldn't take his eyes off mike, great just what I needed, " leave it, I've sorted it and he now knows to never do it again."

"Bella it's just because we care and well" Emmett never got to finish his sentence. I turned to see what everyone was looking at. Oh no, this was not happening.


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

A police car had pulled up and Charlie and another officer got out and walked across to mike, I could see the terror in his face, Charlie spoke while the other officer put the handcuffs on him. Mike looked so scared like he was going to cry, I had to stifle a laugh. "Michael Jonathan Newton, I am arresting you for sexual assault, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say maybe used in evidence against you, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand?" he nodded. With that he was lead off to the police car.

The whole school was staring in disbelief as mike was taken away by the police. I couldn't believe Charlie had done that; I hadn't made an official complaint or pressed charges so I had no idea why he had done this. Once the police car was out of sight all eyes turned to me. "Edward I need to sort this out, I need to go to the station." He understood, Alice and jasper were to ride with Emmett and rose and go back to the house, Edward drove me to the station, and I stormed in as soon Edward parked. I demanded to see my dad; he must have heard all my shouting. "Hey bells, what can I do for you?" he sounded so casual,

"Dad, what the hell was all that school, I didn't make a complaint or press charges" Edward rubbed my arms trying to calm me down. "Chill bells, I haven't really arrested him, I just wanted to scare him a little. He needed to learn a lesson about in appropriate actions on my daughter. I'll take you to see him" he led the way down the corridor to the cells.

Mike stood up when he saw us; his eyes were all puffy and red from crying and his wrists were red from the handcuffs as well marks on his face which I couldn't figure out where he got those. "Well it appears miss swan doesn't want to press charges, so you are free to go" Charlie told mike as he unlocked the cell "thank you Bella, and I truly I'm sorry" he apologised before running out before Charlie changed his mind. "Grr why is it you all think you need to interfere, first Edward wants to kill mike, then Emmett and jasper wanted to murder him, then you lock him up" Charlie looked at Edward with a new appreciation, "so Edward and his brothers wanted to sort mike out did they, well I think I would have had to look the other way" Edward chuckled, I couldn't believe this was happening, Charlie was condoning mike being hurt because of what he did.

I stamped my foot and stormed out. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to walk and clear my head. It wasn't long before Edward caught me up "Bella where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just need some time to myself and to clear my head" I snapped, I didn't mean to be harsh with Edward but I was just so annoyed that they couldn't let me handle things myself. "Oh" he said looking disappointed as he walked back to the car

"I'll join you shortly" I responded, after a few minutes I walked back to the car and at first I didn't notice where Edward was driving us until we arrived. We were at the hospital, I almost forgotten about being checked out my Carlisle, I was hoping that Edward would forget but that was never going to happen.

Edward held my hand as we walk in to the hospital, he led me to Carlisle's office, he wasn't there so I try to make my excuses and leave "look Edward his not here so his obviously busy. Let's go" I said trying to pull him the door, just as I opened the door Carlisle walks in smiling "hello Bella, Edward said you had a blackout yesterday and that you needed to be checked over"

"It was nothing really, just a dizzy spell, Edward is just way over protective, and I don't want to waste your time" I said trying to get out of this but it was no use

" I'm sure your right and that its nothing, but it would put my mind at ease if you would allow me to check you over, you are like a daughter to me and just want to make sure your fit and healthy" when he spoke like that I couldn't help but give in,

"Fine, but Edward has to leave the room" he was about to object when Carlisle looked him and he walked out the room.

I was prodded and poked, I had blood taken and had to pee in a cup. I was going to be tested for everything, just to give them peace of mind. When I was finished being examined, Carlisle sat at his desk and we talked about my general health and if I had been feeling unwell at all recently, I told him I had been off my food a little but that was all. When he was happy he called Edward back in to sit with me while he rushed through the tests. "I hope your happy now" I said to Edward

"extremely happy" he responded with smug expression, after what seemed like hours Carlisle came back with the results "we have the results, and Bella you don't have any major disease or illness" that's all I needed to hear and walked to the door "however we do know why you blacked out and have been off your food" he said seriously, Edward looked at me as Carlisle said the last part, I hadn't told Edward I had been off my food. "So what's wrong with me?" I asked trying to remain calm.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Well it appears that your pregnant" I was in shock, Carlisle's words were just not sinking in. I just stood there with my mouth open. I didn't know that Edward could get me pregnant. I turned to look at him without saying a word. Hoping to communicate to him through my face. His face was a cross between joy and fear. Joy that he was going to be a dad and fear for what was possibly growing inside me. Edward led me to a seat, he kissed my cheek and placed a hand over my stomach, I smiled. Carlisle smiled at our little scene, he looked happy about us becoming parents and happy about the fact he was becoming a grandparent.

"How far gone is she?" Edward asked looking at Carlisle,

"Well from what we can tell from the tests and my examination a least a month, we can't be sure until we do an ultra sound" Edward nodded, before a nurse wheeled in an ultra sound machine. I climbed on to the bed, Carlisle lifted my shirt and warned me that the gel he was about to put on my stomach was going to be cold, and he wasn't wrong. He moved the ultra sound around until there was an image on the screen, it wasn't very detailed but you could still make out what it was kind of.

Edward looked like a proud dad as he looked at the screen, our little baby. After taking some measurements, Carlisle handed me a paper towel to wipe the remaining gel off. I sat up and asked "so how far gone am I?" when he told us, I was surprised but that was nothing to Edwards reaction " but we were not together then, so that means that the baby is not mine" he weighed up every word as he spoke, choosing the right words " I thought you said you had never been with anyone else, well obviously you lied because the baby is not mine" every word he said cut me, each deeper than the last. He stormed out, and I broke down in tears, when I had been so happy just minutes ago, now my whole world was crashing down around me, the tears were coming fast, that I was surprised I had so much in me.

Carlisle tried to soothe me but it was no use, he said he was due a break anyway so he drove me home; I managed to pull myself together before I got home. I didn't want Charlie to see me like this, I knew he would ask questions and I wasn't ready to tell him about the pregnancy just yet. Carlisle said I could phone any time, if I needed to talk and that just because Edward was being an idiot about this, the rest would all be there for me. I hugged him before thanking him and walking inside.

That night I cried myself to sleep, luckily they were silent tears or Charlie might have come in to check on me, wrapping my arms around my knees holding myself together. That night I dreamt about a beautiful baby boy in my arms, he had piercing green eyes and a small tuft of hair that was the exact bronze shade as Edwards, when I tried to hand the baby to Edward he turned his back on us. I woke up in a sweat; the dream had been so vivid and so real. I grabbed my bathroom things and headed to the shower, as I washed my hands fell instinctively to my stomach, I guess it's just the two of us then, I said to my baby. I dressed without really paying much attention; I was going to skip breakfast but thought that I should as I was no longer just eating for myself.

When I finished, I ran to my truck and went to school, I didn't pay much attention to the day as it went past, mike was avoiding me, as was Edward. I didn't know about the others as I spent lunch in the library and barely spoke to anyone. At the end of the day I got in my truck and headed home. I cooked dinner for me and Charlie, and he apologised for the whole mike thing. When I was done washing the dishes, I went up stairs and did my homework and sent Renee an email, if I didn't send one every so often she would panic. That night I had the same dream, and once again I woke up in a sweat. At the weekend, I stayed in, not going anywhere or speaking to anybody. I cleaned the house from top to bottom and re-organised all the kitchen cupboards and my room. Whenever Charlie was around I would put on a happy face but I was sure he didn't really buy it. On Sunday I noticed We were running low on groceries, so I went to the store to do a big shop, trying not to think of anything as I walked around the store, Charlie helped me carry everything inside, while I put everything away Charlie told me Alice had phoned while I was out, and that she would like it if I could please call her back. I had no intention of calling her back; I didn't want to talk to anyone.

That night I had a dreamless night. I woke early so I spent more time focussing on what I looked like, it worked as a distraction. I took my time straightening my hair, and applying a small amount of makeup on, I was not as good as Alice but I think I need a pretty good job. Next it was time to choose something to wear and thanks to Alice and her shopping addiction my closet was full. I picked out a very nautical looking outfit and accessories, I thought I looked cute, in my high waisted shorts and striped blouse, I teamed it with black leggings and black pumps, a blue bag and a couple of accessories. When I was ready I made sure I had breakfast before going to school, it had now been nearly four days since I found out about my pregnancy, I still wasn't talking to anyone, and I had no intention of changing that.

When I parked up I noticed Edward standing by his car, it was still early but I didn't want to hang around so I walked to class, " Bella, we need to talk" Edward said holding my wrist, I turned and yanked my wrist free " we have nothing to discuss, you made your feelings quite clear. I don't want you anywhere near me, I want nothing to do with you" I screeched, he looked stunned and he was soon joined by Emmett and Alice " come on Edward, Bella needs her space" Alice pleaded with him

"Don't worry it's just the hormones" Emmett chuckled,

"IT IS NOT MY HORMONES! IT IS YOUR INSESITIVE, HURTFUL JERK OF A BROTHER!"I screamed at him before storming off to class.

Bella's outfit (.com/cgi/set?id=9813218 )


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to talk to me, he was the one who stormed out of the hospital accusing me of cheating and lying, and as for Emmett, well I had just about had enough. I tried to spend my time calming down; I had heard high blood pressure was not good for babies. I had never really seen myself as a mother before but now that it was happening I felt different. It felt right; I hoped that I would be a good mother and that I would be enough for it. I knew I would have to tell Charlie eventually but I wasn't ready for that just yet. I was pretty should he would go mad when he found out and want to kill Edward. I was glad I wasn't showing. I groaned to myself that was another thing I would have to deal with, when I did begin to show I would become the local gossip, the chief's daughter not even out of high school and already knocked up.

I spent another lunch in the library staying away from everyone, at the end of the day; I waited until everyone had left before walking to my truck. I was hoping that the Cullen's would be gone as well, but no such look. They had been waiting for me, Alice started to make her way to be but I held up a hand and she stopped her face dropping and glared at Edward, I didn't blame her but I couldn't handle her trying to plea with me about Edward. They all just stared; including rose "I thought I made my point quite clear this morning" I said the annoyance seeping through my words.

It was jasper who spoke "Bella please, we know Edward has been a complete idiot but we can't let you go through this alone, your family. And your carrying my niece or nephew" he half smiled at the last part and I couldn't help smile slightly myself. "Thanks jazz, but I'm sorry it's just me and the baby now. I'm going to do this by myself. I don't know what Carlisle and Edward have told you but according to Edward it's not his, and that's fine with me, I'm just going to have to be a single mom."

" Bella you don't have to do this by yourself, just because Edwards a jerk" rose said, I knew she had always wanted to be a mother, and being there for me and helping me would be the closest she would get to the real thing. I walked off quickly to my truck; I could feel the tears stream down my face.

I could hear them all shouting as I pulled away. When I got home I didn't really feel like cooking so I dumped my bag down and I decided to go for a walk, I followed the trail across from the house, I had no idea where I was going but I kept on walking until I found myself in an open field. It was beautiful but nothing like the meadow. I sat on the grass burying my face in my hands, I tried to sort through the jumble in my head but it was just too hard. When I heard a movement I stood up quickly nearly tripping over my own feet as I did. Before I could turn to see who it was they were right behind me.

"Hello my beautiful Bella" he said,

"Demetri, what are you doing here?" I asked stunned but before he could answer I heard growls as then Edward and his family approached. What were they doing here and what was demetri doing here. "What on earth are you doing here demetri and get away from Bella" Edward snarled, who was he to say who could be near me, he rejected me. " I told you I am never giving up, I love her" he came and stood closer to me, placing a hand on my stomach and kissing my cheek " and I wanted to come and see how the mother of my child is doing" he smiled , everyone else stood there with their mouths wide open in shock, I was confused.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"You got my Bella pregnant. How? I thought the two of you hadn't been intimate" Edward shouted looking from demetri and the way he was standing to me accusingly it was my turn to ask the questions "wait, how can you be the father, things never went that far between us" I was confused, I had been sure it was Edwards and that the dates were just wrong, there was no other explanation for it. I had only slept with Edward so how was it possible for me to be carrying demetri's child. "Well I had hoped we would sleep together but we kept being interrupted, I wanted to become a father and there was only one woman I wanted to have a child with. So I made contingency plans, you were artificially inseminated while you slept. And I knew it wouldn't be too long until you starting show pregnancy symptoms and that you would find out. That's why I came here. I want us to be together and raise our child together" demetri said as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around and resting his hands on my stomach.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY BELLA!" Edward shouted, I had never seen him this angry before, and it scared me a little, and how could he call me his Bella, I wasn't his any longer, I moved away from demetri, I knew this could turn in to a fight before I could even have my say. Esme came towards me to comfort me but like Alice earlier I held up a hand to stop her "right let's get a few things clear here, first demetri I cannot believe you did that to me, how dare you violate me like that, taking away my choice. I did have feelings for you once but you destroyed those with your actions. I will never be with you, and as for this baby well its mine and you are having nothing to do with it. So you might as well go back to voltura and move on because we are never going to be a family. As for the rest of you, I know you wanted to support me when you thought I was carrying Edwards's child, and I'm sure you feel different now that you know all the facts. Edward has made his feeling quite clear and he truly hurt me, I want nothing more to do with him and unfortunately that means minimal contact with rest of you. I will go through this pregnancy and raise this baby by myself. Oh one more thing, demetri did you have anything to do with the job offer in Spain my dad received?" he looked guilty and I knew my answer. He stormed off after that realising there was nothing more for him here.

I was surprised I managed to get it all out without breaking down. "Bella please allow us to help, you are still family, you are still a daughter to me" esme pleaded; before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around her sobbing in to her chest soaking her lovely shirt. She held me, stroking my hair. No one else came near me, leaving us to have this moment. "My poor girl, everything will work out, Carlisle will make sure you receive the best care, and between, myself rose and Alice we will go with you to your antenatal classes and scans. You're going to be a great mom and we will all support you" she soothed looking at everyone as she spoke, they all nodded. " right if it's a boy I am so teaching him to wrestle and stuff" Emmett boomed, " and if it's a girl we can dress her up" rose said looking at Alice who bouncing on the spot clapping her hands like an exited two year old.

" boy or girl, it's going to need to be taught chess and how to think logically and of course it's going to be the most spoiled and loved child ever" jasper said, I couldn't help but laugh a little at the way they were all deciding what their roles were going to be. Edward looked like he wanted to take esme's place but I wasn't ready for that, I had healed slightly without allowing myself to do so. He hurt me, but I loved him and nothing could ever change that. They walked with me to the cars, I rode back to their house with jasper Carlisle and esme, the others wanted some alone time with Edward. Carlisle had phoned Charlie to let him know that I would be staying with them for a few days.

Jasper sat in the back with me, "may I ?" he asked indicating my stomach, I nodded I he placed a hand on my stomach, "huh, so my little niece or nephew is in there" I smiled at that, me and jasper had become close in the past few months, he really was a great big brother. They led me in to the house, when we walked in my stomach growled. "So what would you and my grandchild like to eat?" esme asked,

"Anything" I answered, I really wasn't too fussed. Carlisle asked me to follow him to his office so he could examine me, as I was carrying a half vampire baby, the growth would be different to that of a normal human baby. He took measurements and prodded me. He told me he would be keeping a close eye on my progress. He embraced me a big hug, "my beautiful daughter is going to me a mom, and esme is right, you are going to be a wonderful mom."

With that he walked me back down stairs to the living room, where esme had my food ready. I sat on the couch and ate while jazz put the TV on. Alice then walked through the door with a Hugh pile of books, followed by rose, Emmett and Edward. " Alice what on earth?" jazz exclaimed looking at the pile of books " well seeing as none of us have ever experienced pregnancy, I thought it best to be prepared so I brought every pregnancy book there is." He rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the TV. Alice would be Alice.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

They all spent the next few hours with their heads in the books Alice had brought, they fussing over me, not letting me lift a finger, making me put my feet up. The only one I hadn't spoken too was Edward. When I let out a loud yawn, Emmett laughed "time for the human to rest. I wonder if the baby will be clumsy like Bella" I threw a cushion at him. Rose made me go to bed so I could rest. She was taking all the advice about pregnancy very seriously. I was sleeping in Edwards's room although everyone agreed it was now half mine, as I practically lived here and that I was the one who slept in here.

I was about halfway through changing for bed and was staring at my stomach in the mirror twisting from side to side, placing my hand on my stomach imagining what it would look like as I got bigger, when there was a gentle knock on the door "come in" I said without taking my eyes from the mirror. "I am so sorry for hurting you, I'm a complete and utter idiot, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I love you with everything that I am. You are the most important person in my life and I would understand if you wanted nothing more to do with me. I also apologise for accusing you of lying to me and sleeping with someone else, I knew you would never do that but yet I still said those hurtful things. I don't deserve you or your love, but if you will have me, then I promise to spend eternity making it up to you and I want to be the best father I can to our baby. If you will allow me to. I know that biologically it is not mine but I love it as if it is my own." I was smiling and felt the happy tears run down my face, I was still slightly hurt but I loved him and he loved me.

He wanted us to be a family. "I'm sorry I have upset you" he said about to walk out the door, I held his wrist with my free hand and he turned to face me "I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy that you still love me and you want us to be a family and you are going to be a great dad" he walked over to me holding me close, placing one hand over mine as we both looked in to the mirror. "Our little family" he whispered in to my hair. After a few minutes I finished changing for bed, Edward lay beside me as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to my first bit of morning sickness. I had felt fine up until then, Edward insisted on holding my hair back while I was sick, I had tried pushing him away but he was having none of it. When I was done I brushed my teeth and climbed in to the shower, Edward joining me, he wanted to wash me, so I let him, and he lingered on my stomach smiling as he looked at it. Murmuring "our baby". Whenever he said our baby, it made my heart melt. I guess that was going to be the focal point for the next few months. It appeared slightly larger than yesterday, not by very much. When we finished we walked downstairs together, everyone immediately begun fussing over me as soon as I was down the stairs, esme stood to the side smiling at me and Edward, as Carlisle stood behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist and his smile matched hers, they were obviously happy we had worked things out.

If they all carried on this fussing people would notice and wonder what was happening, so I made it clear that there be no fussing in public as I hadn't even told Charlie about the pregnancy yet and I didn't want him to hear it from someone else. That was going to be a difficult enough situation as it was, he had no idea that I had even been intimate with Edward, there was no way I could tell him that I had been artificially inseminated by a vampire.  
The next few weeks passed, when we were at school, no one fussed over me but once we were at home, it was a different story. They had me eating all sorts of super foods that was suppose to help a baby before its even born, Alice had wanted to design a nursery in one of the spare rooms but I put foot down saying that she couldn't do that until towards the end of my pregnancy. I still hadn't told Charlie yet and I was getting bigger and was sure he would notice soon. Carlisle had been keeping an eye on my progress.

Edward was with me as Carlisle examined me, taking measurements, we were due to have a scan tomorrow and everyone had insisted on coming along. Carlisle smiled when he finished, he looked at us both "well it appears I was wrong about the time of the conception, as the pregnancy seemed further along than expected, due to the vampire gene, the pregnancy is a shorter one than that of a normal human pregnancy." He told us, informing us the new date he thought the baby was conceived; Edward smiled, so Edward was the father after all. "But wait, what about demetri?" I asked

"well it seems that he must have been shooting blanks so to speak" I heard laughter coming from downstairs as Edward lifted me off my feet holding me close to him. "Edward don't crush her, I want my nephew in once piece" Emmett shouted up to us,

"Don't you mean niece" rose retorted, rose wanted a girl, Emmett wanted a boy and the rest of us would just be happy it was healthy, of course Alice could see but she was keeping quite. I didn't want to know but I thought it was a boy, a little version of Edward.


	65. Chapter 64

**AN Thanks for the reviews I loved them. And thankyou to all those of you who have added this story to their favourites and have it on alert its nice to know you enjoy it so much.**

**My laptop is now working again yay! and will try and update at least once a day if not more.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 64

Edward carried me down the stairs, saying that I needed to take it easy so I just rolled my eyes. We sat with the others watching the TV, Emmett walked across to me, kneeling down, placing a hand on my small bump talking to it "please please be a boy, we need another male in the house and I promise to be the best uncle ever"

"Oy" jasper responded, he didn't want everyone to forget that he was going to be an uncle too and he and Emmett had a thing going about who was going to be the best uncle. Every time I tried to stand up and get a drink, or something to eat, something was already placed in front of me. Not being allowed to lift a finger was going to become rather annoying very fast.

I decided that Charlie needed to be told and it was no use putting it off any longer, I was going to tell him tonight. "Edward I want to tell Charlie about the pregnancy tonight"

" ok my love, would you like to invite him here to tell him?" he asked, I wasn't sure if having audience would help Charlie to remain calm or not, I thought it best to be at home, I would cook a nice dinner for him, putting him in a good mood before I told him. "I think it would be best if I told him at home and if I do it alone." I saw his face fall as I said about telling Charlie alone, I didn't want him to be upset, "it's just that I think he would take it better if you were not in the room, I would like it if you were upstairs though." He smiled my favourite smile at that.

As I was to prepare dinner for Charlie Edward drove me home, he parked the car away from the house so that Charlie would not see it, when we got home, Edward helped me prepare the food, so that I wouldn't have much to do and it didn't hurt that he was a much better cook than I was. We finished as Charlie's cruiser pulled up, Edward walked upstairs to my room to wait for me and thanks to his hearing he would be able to hear our conversation. "Hi dad, dinners ready." He hung his jacket and gun belt up and joined me. I waited until he finished eating before speaking, I could see he was suspicious, and knew that something was up.

"Now dad there is something I want to tell you, but I want you to listen to me and try to remain calm." He nodded for me to continue, I took a deep breath before continuing, "dad the thing is, you're going to be a grandpa" I decided brief and to the point was my best option, I saw Charlie change several colours before slowly resuming to his original colour. "You're telling me that boy got you pregnant, but I thought you said the two of you were not being intimate." It was taking all of his control to keep calm and his voice even.

"Well when I said that we weren't but things changed, and yes I'm now pregnant, and I would appreciate it if you could be happy and supportive." I was glad he was being calm but I saw him glance towards his gun belt several times. "I'm not happy about my teenage daughter having a baby out of wed lock, and so young but as there is nothing I can do about it, I can be happy for you and of course I will be supportive, you're my little girl." I hugged him "thanks dad that means so much to me."

"So do his parents know?"

"Of course, Carlisle is a doctor after all and who do you think told me" he nodded his head slowly trying to take it all in. "I take it Carlisle will be taking care of you then" I nodded,

"Trust you to make me a gramps so young bells"

" sorry" I muttered before turning back and washing the dishes, Charlie tried to stop me telling me I needed to take it easy now, I couldn't handle Charlie making me take it easy as well, I ignored him and washed them anyway, he didn't argue and made his way in to the living room to watch the TV.

I kissed Charlie goodnight before I went up to bed "goodnight gramps" I whispered as I walked up the stairs. Edward was waiting for me on my bed. He smiled as I walked in and we didn't speak until I was changed and lying in the bed beside him. "I'm sorry you had to do that alone and just so you know Charlie is already getting excited by the idea of a little baby." I was happy that Charlie was getting excited.

"So we get to see our baby again tomorrow, would you like a boy or a girl?" I already knew I wanted a boy but I wanted to know what Edward would prefer, "as long as it's healthy and is more like you then I will be happy" I should have know he would say something like that. I fell asleep with one of Edwards arms wrapped me and one of my own hands and one of Edwards resting on my small bump.

I woke to Edward talking to the baby, "you are going to be the most loved child ever to exist and hopefully you will have your mothers caring heart, and loving nature and I promise to be the best father I can." Edward did not know I was awake as he spoke; I still had my eyes shut. Charlie had already left for work, so I headed to the shower and brushed my teeth and showered. Edward watched as I dressed, wrapping his arms around my waist when I was done, kissing my cheek, "the mother of my child looks absolutely beautiful and is positively glowing today." He had already made my breakfast while I was in the shower. He watched me eat, never taking his eyes off me. Edward had taken his car back home when he left to change, running back to me, to help clear his head. Jasper drove us to school today, Edward wanted to sit beside me, Alice was too excited to drive and Emmett and rose were still debating about whether it was a boy or a girl.

Mike attempted to talk to me during English, saying he was truly sorry for his actions and that he hoped we could move past them. I agreed, which seemed make his day. Before lunch I had a bit of morning sickness, which didn't help my appetite, when I sat down for lunch I had a strange craving for pickles covered in chocolate sauce followed by scrambled eggs in curry sauce, normally that would repulse me but now it was different and no sooner I had thought about what I craved, it was in front of me, I looked at Alice who just shrugged her shoulders.

I eat everything faster than I thought possible. "Eww that's just gross, I mean human food is normally gross but that's just even worse, trust you to get my sis pregnant with some weird baby that makes her eat gross stuff." Emmett complained, Edward just threw a pickle at Emmett who then started waving his hands around like a girl "Eww gross, it touched me" that just made me laugh "oo"

"What's wrong" they all said looking worried,

"Sorry, it's just the baby kicked" immediately Edwards hand flew to my stomach, no one could hear our conversation or saw what was happening at our little table. Just then the baby kicked again, Edward smiled, he had felt it too.

"I guess it thinks Emmett is funny, and it recognises its dad" I smiled even wider at the last part. " Who would think Emmett was funny, and what's with calling the baby it" jasper replied "well we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet and we haven't really thought of any names yet so it's just it at the moment" with that the bell rang for class. After school we all drove to the hospital, today was my second scan and everyone had insisted upon being there to see the baby. We all waited in the waiting room, until a nurse called my name "Isabella swan" we all followed the nurse in to a room.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

While I lay on the bed, the nurse went to fetch extra chairs for everyone, normally I should have a specialised doctor do my ultra sound but Carlisle was handling my care so he would be doing my scans, especially as this was no ordinary baby. Once there were enough chairs we waited for Carlisle, the ultra sound machine was already set up next to the bed. Carlisle walked in the room smiling, "well are we already then" he asked. Alice had to be restrained in her seat by jasper, she was getting that excited.

Carlisle sat beside me and rolled up my shirt exposing my small but ever growing bump, he placed the gel on my stomach and moved the machine over my stomach until he found the image, and after he took some measurements he turned the screen around to face everyone. He pointed to the screen, indicating our baby; Edward was holding my hand, his face lit up when he saw our baby. Everyone awed when they saw it. "Rather small isn't it" Emmett complained, rose wacked him around the back of the head.

Everyone else was excited. "So would you like to know the sex?" Carlisle asked looking from me to Edward, "it is up to Bella" Edward replied I rolled my eyes,

"I would like to know"

"Okay then" Carlisle responded looking at the screen. "Well you're going to have a boy"

"I knew it" Emmett said, hi fiving jasper. So I had been right about it being a little Edward inside of me. Carlisle printed off several copies of the scan. "Your baby has a very strong heart beat" he told us "would you like to hear it?" this time it was Edward, who answered,

"yes" wow the sound took my breath away, it really was a strong heart beat, it was slightly faster than that of a normal humans would be, and the sound made everything seem so real, hearing it made me realise that I had a living person growing inside of me, I started crying, and they all rushed over to comfort me, thinking I was distressed.

"Bella my love what's wrong?" Edward asked,

"Nothing It's just hit me that I've a got a living being growing inside of me, and I'm going to a mom, and pretty soon I'm going to look like a big fat ugly whale." And with that I started crying again, stupid hormones. Everyone just chuckled "trust you Bella" rose said smiling at me, "don't worry, I will dress you so you don't look like a whale" Alice said trying to soothe me "my love, you could never resemble a whale, your beautiful and you are still going to beautiful, just a little bit more fuller but that's all, and besides I will still love you" and with that he gently kissed my lips, and I stopped crying.

After I wiped the gel off me, and stood up I felt the baby kick again. "oo" they were all by my side in a instant "your all going to have to learn to relax, the baby just kicked that's all, I think he likes the sound of your voices" I could tell they all wanted to feel the baby, Edward had already felt him kick so I let esme, and Carlisle place a hand on my stomach, they got to feel their grandson kick. "So how does it feel to have felt your grandson kick?" I asked them, if she could cry, I was sure esme would have been crying tears of joy. "That was amazing" Carlisle said beaming, rose and Alice were pouting, "don't worry you will get your turn" I told them. They seemed pleased at that idea, although now it was Emmett and jaspers turn to pout, I rolled my eyes "and don't worry you will get your turn as well" they all seemed excited about my pregnancy.

"Bella can we please go shopping at the weekend?" Alice begged, it was hard to turn her down when she gave me that expression. "Fine, but Edwards coming as well" he looked surprised; he would obviously enjoy spending time with me but would not enjoy shopping.  
By the time we finished at the hospital, I was getting hungry again, I would be spending the night at the Cullen's but I wanted to give a copy of the scan to Charlie first. I knew he would be home now so Edward drove me back to Charlie's while the others headed home; Carlisle was still working so he stayed at the hospital. Edward walked in with me, holding my hand, the other contained the scan.

"Dad" I called as we walked through the door.

"In here bells" he called from the living room; he was sat in his favourite armchair with a pizza and watching the TV. I went and sat on the couch with Edward. "I thought you were staying at Edwards tonight"

"I am but first I wanted to give you something" I responded, Edward passed Charlie the scan. He looked at it for a while "I thought you would want your first picture of your grandson" I waited as he stared me for a few seconds, "hmmm a grandson hey, guess I'll have to teach him to fish when his older. I'm so happy for you both" he smiled, the baby kicked again, Charlie noticed "dad do you want to feel?" I asked, he nodded and I moved closer so he could place a hand on my stomach, and once again my little Edward kicked. "Wow bells, you're going to have put him up for soccer tryouts when he grows up. And from the looks of you his going to be a big boy" what did he mean by that, I wasn't big was I.

I felt a few tears escape, "hmm Charlie, thanks to Bella's hormones, she's a bit sensitive about her appearance" Charlie nodded

"Sorry bells, I didn't mean anything by it" I hugged him before we left.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

We drove back to Edwards in silence, when we walked in the living room; Alice had her arms crossed, "what's wrong Alice?" I asked, Edward chuckled next to me and whispered in my ear "she's a bit annoyed that Charlie got to feel our son kick before she did"

"Alice I couldn't help it when he kicks, and Charlie's my dad, I couldn't deny him the chance." She seemed happy at my response and uncrossed her arms before embracing me in a hug. She could never stay mad at me for long. They all catered to my cravings, I felt sorry for jasper, thanks to all my hormones being all over the place so were my emotions.

"Sorry jazz, I can't seem to control my emotions"

"It's okay Bella, mostly there extremely happy, but can you make me one promise, that I'm never on diaper duty, save that job for Emmett"

"Ok" I nodded; I still wasn't allowed to lift a finger, not even to lift the remote. I stood up placing my hands on my hips " that's it, I've had it, I know you all care but will you stop doing everything for me, I am capable and I'm more than capable of lifting a remote Emmett! If you're all going to continue fussing then I'm going home"

"Try to calm down Bella; it's not good for the baby if you get stressed out." Rose said, with that I stormed out the back door. I didn't really want to go back home but I needed to escape.  
I wandered in the forest behind the house.

When I came to a river I sat down, realising a large sigh, I ran my fingers through the cooling water, while my other hand rested on my stomach. "It's alright for you in there, your safe from your family of nutters." I laughed to myself, "I know they all care, but just because I have you growing inside me doesn't mean I'm an invalid. Hopefully you will grow up to be just like your daddy, and don't pick up too many bad habits from your uncle Emmett, and I'm apologising now for the fact that your aunts are going to play dress up with you. At least you have sane grandparents." I continued sitting there until I heard esme call me to tell me that my food was ready.

When I walked back to the house they were all standing by the back doors. "What's everyone looking at?" I asked,

"What do you mean bad habits" Emmett asked, I had forgotten that they would have been able to hear my conversation. "Well, you know what you're like em" he just shrugged; nothing ever seemed to really bother Emmett. "I'm glad you see us as sane in this family of nutters" Carlisle laughed as he led me to the kitchen where esme had my food. When I finished rose led me to her room, I would be sleeping in her bed tonight, she wanted us to have some girlie time.

She and Alice painted my nails while they asked if I had any names chosen out yet. I looked at Alice "I don't know, you haven't decided yet, I saw that you would have a boy but that was it" she replied, I told them I had a few names I had in mind but I wanted Edwards's opinion as well as it was his son as well. I let out a big yawn, and fell asleep with Alice and rose curled up to me.

* * *

An

Short but sweet, hope you liked it.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

I woke to find the room empty and my clothes laid out for me, I used Emmett's power shower to wake me up and relax me, my toothbrush was already by the sink for me and I used rose's hairdryer. I walked in to rose's room to dress and no sooner had I put my underwear on, then Edward was there standing in the door way looking at me, " do you have any idea how beautiful you are" I felt the familiar colour flood my cheeks. He walked over to me kneeling down placing his hands either side of my stomach and kissing my bump, "morning my little miracle" he whispered. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the man I loved talking to our unborn son. He stood up and allowed me to finish dressing before taking my hand and walking with me to the kitchen where both jasper and Emmett were cooking me breakfast; they had done a full fried breakfast.

I had complained that it was too much, but I found that I managed to eat it all; I guess my appetite was growing. It was a sunny day today so I would be going to school myself; I was given a choice of cars to drive as my truck was at Charlie's. I settled for Edwards Volvo, as I knew his scent would be all over the car. As I drove to school I inhaled his amazing scent, making me feel close to him. I pulled up to the school parking in our usual spot; it felt weird for me to be alone. I hadn't noticed everyone looking at me until lunch.

I sat with Angela and mike and the rest today. They looked at me gone out when they saw what I was eating, as the pregnancy went along I was eating more and more strange combinations but by far my favourite was pickles covered in chocolate sauce. "What" I asked, "Bella that's seriously weird and I don't mean to be nasty or anything but have you put on a little weight?" Angela asked, I looked down and noticed that my little bump was no longer little. It was getting bigger and you could tell, I knew this day would come but I hoped I wouldn't be alone. "Hmm actually I have put on a little weight, but I have a good reason" I mumbled looking down at the table, Angela put it together straight away "Bella are you" she said not saying the last word. "Yep" I answered; she hugged me

"Congrats" she whispered, I was happy she was pleased for me. Angela never judged anyone and was one of the reasons I liked her.

Mike heard our conversation but didn't say anything until everyone was out of hearing range "so you and Edward are going to have a baby huh, wow, I didn't realise you and him were like that, not that it's any of my business" he said

"Yeah we are, were pretty excited about it"

"Well I'm happy for you, I'm sure you will make a great mom. If you ever need anything just let me know"

"Thanks" I said as we walked in to class together. After school Angela walked me to Edwards car "so do you know what you're having yet?" she asked,

"Yeah, were having a boy" she wasn't being nosy, she was just truly interested,

"That's so cool, a mini version of Edward" I chuckled to myself, that's exactly what I thought when I thought about our baby. She said goodbye and I drove off home.

I wasn't ready to put up with everyone's fussing so I drove to Charlie's. He was still at work so I headed up to my room and turned on my computer, while I waited for it to load; I headed back downstairs for a snack. The pregnancy really was doing strange things to my appetite, I took my snacks upstairs with me, I had several emails from Renee, each getting more anxious, I emailed her back, I wasn't ready to tell her about the pregnancy just yet. I also had an email from callum, he wondered how come I had disappeared of the face of the planet, he invited me to stay over on Friday night. I sent him a short message back saying that I would love to stay over Friday; we could have a catch up before I went shopping with Alice and Edward on Saturday. The phone rang, I ran down the stairs tripping on the last step. It was Alice, wanting to know where I was and why I wasn't there, I told her I needed a break and that I was on my way. Now that I was spending even more time at the Cullen's, Charlie was spending more time down in la push. I left a note for Charlie telling him where I was, I did this out of habit.

I slowly dove to the Cullen's. Edward was waiting on the front step for me, and jumped up and was opening my door before I had even turned off the engine. Edward swept me off my feet and carried me in to the house. " Edward Cullen put me down now!" he set me down on the couch next to jasper, " myself, rose, Alice and Emmett are going hunting, esme is busy with a project, Carlisle is working so jasper is going to keep you company." He said, I just sighed "fine" I could hear jasper suppress a laugh and with that they left.

"Sorry about Edward his just the slightest bit over protective. So what do you feel like doing?" he asked

"Anything where I am allowed to do something for myself." I responded,

"Okay, how about chess, or maybe a video game"

"Chess sounds good" I wasn't really one for video games.

I won three out of five of our games, when we finished I went and sat back on the couch while jazz sat on the floor in front of me, the baby kicked again, " jazz do you want to?" I asked seeing his face as he watched the baby kick, he nodded, turning around facing my bump, placing his hands on the bump, little Edward kicked again; jazz was now wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear. " hey little one, I'm your uncle jasper" jazz said speaking to the baby, I couldn't help but smile at him, he really was excited about becoming a uncle, it was amazing the effect my little boy was having on everyone and he wasn't even born yet.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well I have a few in mind but I want to hear Edwards's ideas. I do have an idea for his middle name I was thinking of something like jasmett" when he heard that he hugged me and Emmett came running in as well and hugged me as well, " can't breathe" they both let me go, " sorry it's just wow, thanks sis" em gushed. I knew that would make their day.

* * *

**An**

**Two chapters in one day, what can I say I like treating you guys.**

**I think this is one of my sweetest chapters, while I was writing it all I could think was aww.**


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"That was very nice of you" Edward commented wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Bella I think you are being a mean sister, first Charlie gets to feel the baby kick, then jazz does, it's not fair!" Edward just chuckled,

"Alice I don't decide when our little boy kicks, jazz got to feel because he was here when he kicked, same as with Charlie." She huffed and stormed off up stairs. My stomach rumbled making Emmett laugh, rose went and made me something to eat. I sat in the kitchen to eat it, Emmett watching me and pulling faces at the food, I had to admit normally I would find this repulsive as well but thanks to the pregnancy I loved it. Once rose was satisfied I had eaten enough she let Edward take me up to bed, I wasn't really tired yet so I just lay there beside Edward with my bump exposed, Edward traced patterns along it, "so what name suggestions have you got for our son?" I asked, I could see him take a moment to think about it,

"Well I like kaylan or Carson" I nodded I liked those.

"What about you?" he asked I had one name in particular I liked but I wasn't going to tell him, "I like dilan" he could tell I was keeping something from him but didn't push me. I lay there while Edward talked to our son, "hopefully as well as your moms big heart, and loving nature, you will have her wonderful chocolate eyes and look like her with no interference from me."

"Actually I think he will look exactly like his dad, with the same shade of bronze hair, and the same green eyes you had before you were changed. He will be intelligent and having an amazing musical talent like you, well dressed thanks to rose and Alice, be a prankster because of Emmett, he will think of others feelings and look at things from a logical perspective thanks to jasper and he will have esme and Carlisle who will keep him focused but overall he is going to be the most loved and well cared for little boy ever." I looked up to the door; everyone was standing there crying tearless cries, even Emmett and jasper.

"What's wrong with you lot?" I asked them all

"It's just we heard what you said, and well it was beautiful" esme said.

"Okay but all I said was the truth, and guys please try to control your emotions around me, or you will start me off."  
They all left us, "Alice" I called and she skipped back in to the room, "Alice do you want to come and lie here next to me so you can feel the next time he kicks?" no sooner had I got the words out, she jumped on the bed lying in between me and Edward pushing him out of the way and resting her head and one hand on the bump. She looked so happy there. "Hello baby, I'm your aunty Alice, unfortunately you don't have a name yet because your mom and dad can't decide on one but I saw you coming." With the sound of her voice so close, he kicked, making Alice get even more excited. "The baby likes your voice too Alice" she clapped her little hands, kissed my belly and skipped out the room.

"I'm beginning to feel pushed out here, I'm the father but yet everyone else gets to feel our son kick" Edward pouted,

"Sorry love, it's just there all just excited, and besides you get to lie next to me, talking to our son and your hand is usually on my stomach anyway." With that he started leaving little butterfly kisses all over my bump, before pressing his cool perfect lips to mine, this was the first time since we found out that I was pregnant, that he had kissed me. "Do you realise that this is the first time you have kissed me since we found out"

"Sorry, I haven't really been focusing on us have I, but I promise that will change." I let out a loud yawn and fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke I felt the wave of nausea come over me, stupid morning sickness, after I had brushed my teeth Edward climbed in to the shower with me, kissing all over my body, between the heat from the water and the coolness of his lips, it left a rather pleasant sensation in its place. For the first time ever I got to wash his hair, I enjoyed running my hands through his hair as I gave him a scalp massage, I heard him let out a low moan as ran my hands over his chest and pressed my lips to his, after a couple of minutes I washed my own hair while he washed my bump, kissing it as he did. Before kissing my lips and holding me close, well as close as we could considering the size of me. I climbed out before we got carried away, wrapping a towel around myself, chuckling as Edward growled.

Alice had laid out our clothes for us as usual; I dressed and was downstairs before Edward was even out of the bathroom. Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen waiting for me, it was rose's turn to do my breakfast, and she had made me a stack of pancakes with blueberries and covered in maple syrup. They both sat next to me as I ate, when I was full I felt little Edward kick and I grabbed each of their hands placing them on my stomach, he kicked again and I saw their faces light up. "Wow, his got a strong kick, I'm defiantly teaching this boy to wrestle and play fight." I just rolled my eyes trust Emmett

"Have you thought about what talent he might have, what with Edward and his mind reading." Rose said, I hadn't really thought much about it but I suppose our son could have a talent, maybe something to do with his dad's talent. "School time" Alice chimed we all made our way to the garage, "first Bella, does anyone at school know about the baby?" Alice asked "well Angela and mike know, I think everyone else has pretty much guessed but Edward could tell you more when we get there." At the mention of mikes name Edward growled "calm down, he was really nice, and supportive, so play nice" I told him, we took rose's convertible and Emmet's jeep. The boys were in the jeep and the girls in the convertible.


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

When we parked up, Edward went to hold my hand but Alice beat him to it, and stuck her tongue out at him. We walked to class together, I had my first class with Edward and Alice, Alice sat in Edwards place next to me, I heard him mumble stupid pixie. Alice claimed me until lunch, where for the first half of lunch I sat with Angela and caught up, she wanted to know all about the baby kicking, and what Charlie had said when he found out. I spent the last half sitting next to Alice and rose, where Alice had a vision. She smiled so it must have been something good.

I was still eating and decided to dare Emmett to eat an anchovy, as he kept pulling faces as I ate, of course he ate it, Emmett would never back down from a dare. We all had to stop ourselves from laughing. The bell rang and Alice grabbed my hand pulling towards my next class. "Stupid pixie, keeping my future wife away from me" Edward mumbled behind us, I spun round to look at him; my eyes open wide in shock. I couldn't believe what I just heard, and I don't think he realised I could hear him. When he saw my face, he realised what I had just heard, and tried to explain but I just walked in to class, luckily Edward wasn't in any of my classes this afternoon, so I would have time to think through what he had said, is that what Alice saw.

A baby was one thing but marriage, was an entirely different thing all together. I wasn't really the marrying sort of girl, look what had happen to Charlie and Renee. I knew I wanted to become like him and spend eternity with him but marriage. I knew he would try to talk to me after school but I wasn't ready for that conversation, but I had no way of getting home, I noticed mike sitting next to me, " hey mike, you couldn't do me a favour could you" he said if I ever needed anything to just ask, " sure" he said,

"well the thing is I was wondering if you could drive me home, I came with Alice and the rest this morning and there planning a surprise or something I don't want to spoil it for them" I lied, he seemed to believe it "ok" when school finished we walked to mikes car, he held the passenger side open for me, I climbed in noticing Edward staring at me in shock, Emmett tried to get his attention but was having no luck.

Mike drove me home, we talked about my pregnancy, and if I had thought about any names and had I started to get a nursery ready. By the time we finished we were at Charlie's. I thanked mike for the lift and walked in. after I dumped my bag down, I started pacing trying to clear my head, I had so much going on, I didn't know how I was going to tell Renee that she was going to become a grandma, or know how callum would react when he found out, I knew he would be supportive but from everyone else's reactions to him he would prefer it if our friendship was more, then there was the fact that I was getting bigger and we hadn't got anything ready for the baby and the icing on the cake, was Edward mentioning marriage. All of a sudden I felt dizzy, like the room was spinning, I grabbed hold of the counter but it didn't help, I fainted.

The next thing I remember was Charlie calling my name "Bella, Bella can you hear me" he sounded worried, "I'm fine" I said trying to sit up, I noticed I was on the couch.

"What happened? I think I should take you to the hospital" he said,

"No, no hospitals" I didn't want another trip to the hospital,

"Fine, I'm calling Carlisle though to check you out" as he dialled the number, I was glad Carlisle would be working today, I didn't want Edward or the others to find out about my fainting spell and start worrying. Carlisle arrived in record time, he checked me over, taking my blood pressure and asking me when the last time I eat was, I told him lunch.

"Well it seems like you blood sugar levels are low and your blood pressure is high, you need to remember to eat regularly and not get too stressed." I nodded "may I ask what has gotten you so stressed?" I didn't want to answer in front of Charlie, so I tried to tell him with my face, it seemed to work. "Well I think you should have something to eat and go straight to bed" he said standing up; I walked him to the door as Charlie headed in to the kitchen and made me something to eat. "What particularly about my son got you stressed this time" he asked, "You will have to ask him" I said, he hugged me

"Take care of yourself and my grandson" I hugged him back and he left. Charlie was never a great cook but he did his best. Once I was full I said goodnight I went to bed, it felt strange to be sleeping in my own bed. I changed in to my night things even though they were now a little tight. I was now glad of Alice's shopping trip Saturday. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

I woke to find Charlie had brought me breakfast in bed, obviously making sure I ate, I got dressed and brushed my teeth before taking my breakfast things downstairs and washing up. Remembering that I would staying over at callum's tonight I went back upstairs and packed an overnight bag, when I walked out the front door I noticed, Charlie was waiting for me, "hey dad" I said opening the passenger door

"hey bells, just thought I would give you a ride to school today seeing as I don't get to spend that much time with you" I just nodded, the real reason was to make sure that I got to school in one piece and that I didn't faint again. He didn't park thankfully, I climbed out and walked to class, I could see Edwards Volvo and Emmett's jeep in the parking lot. I spent the day focusing on my schoolwork, even spending my lunch in the library catching up on homework, and snacking.

I knew if I spent it in the cafeteria I would have to listen to Edward, and I just wasn't ready for that; I would speak with him tomorrow. My last class of the day I had with Alice, we were sitting at the back of the class so no one could over hear us talking. "So are you still okay for our shopping trip tomorrow?" she asked

"Of course, actually I can't believe I'm saying this but I need to go shopping, all my clothes are starting to get tight."

"Yay" she said clapping her hands, thankfully no one noticed. "Do you still want Edward to come?" she looked nervous asking me,

"of course, I can't handle you by myself and it's not just clothes shopping I want to do" she immediately knew what I was saying, and got extremely excited then, the teacher even noticed "miss Cullen, could you please contain yourself until the end of school" I was trying my best to suppress my laughter which was very hard, it made the baby kick, making my hand fly to my stomach, immediately followed by Alice's, sensing this he kicked again.

I was glad when the bell rang as Alice was unable to contain herself now. She skipped out the classroom, I was being fetched by callum, and he was of course waiting for me by his car, opening my door when I got close. He looked slightly shocked by my appearance, but quickly recovered himself, he got in to the driver's seat and we were off. He told me I would get to meet his mom this time. He helped me out of the car when we pulled up to his house.

"So bells, what's up with you?" he asked inclining his head towards my bump

"Oh this" I said patting my bump "this is just my little boy"

"Wow congrats, I'm happy for you. I never pictured you becoming a mom so young" he said trying to sound casual "neither did I but these things happen" we talked and caught up on each other's lives for what seemed like hours, I was staying in the guest room I stayed in last time. We finally stopped talking when his mom called us for dinner. I was introduced to her as we sat at the table; she had done enough for what seemed like the five thousand which was fine by me. "So Bella I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you pregnant?" she asked,

"Yes I am" I replied

"Oh that's wonderful, I suspect you and your boyfriend must be thrilled" she said, she seemed genuinely pleased. " yes we are, I've had all his family fussing over me" I replied, I felt at ease talking to her, I saw callum smile as me and his mom chatted away, she told me all about her pregnancy with callum who went bright red at this. I helped her wash up as callum and his dad went to watch TV.

When we finished we went to join them, callum's dad decided to put titanic on as it was callum's moms favourite, and by the end it had me in floods of tears, thanks to my stupid hormones. "Are you okay dear" his mom asked

"Yeah it's just my hormones are all over the place at the moment" I said

"I remember how that feels" with that I let out a loud yawn.

"Bed time for the mom to be" callum said walking me to my room; he was driving me to meet Alice and Edward tomorrow. "Seeing you in the morning" he said heading to his own room.


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

I was thankful that when I woke up I didn't have any morning sickness, I headed in to the bathroom to freshen up and change, when I walked down the stairs callum was already waiting, it didn't take us long to find Alice's car, "I didn't know Alice had a car like mine" he said as we pulled up,

"She didn't until she saw yours and then wanted one herself." I replied

"Well she has taste" I grabbed my bags and got out saying goodbye to callum as he drove off. Alice put my bags in her car before we set off shopping. " Bella before Alice starts shopping, I would like to apologise for stressing you out, and blurting out what I did, it's just I saw Alice's vision and was still thinking about it as we walked to class and it slipped out. You know I would never do anything intentionally to upset you or our son." I kissed his cheek,

"It's okay Edward, I kind of figured out that was what Alice's vision was and besides we can maybe talk about marriage one day" I said he seemed satisfied with my answer,

"So what are we shopping for today Alice" he asked

"I don't know, it's up to Bella. She wanted you here, so there must be a reason" she said looking at me, trying to act like she hadn't seen. "Well, I need some new clothes, as I'm getting bigger and I'm sure Alice would love to buy her nephew some clothes and finally there's the fact that our son is due soon and we having nothing ready for his arrival. He is your son as well so I would appreciate your input in what we buy." He smiled my favourite crooked smile and held my hand, as we followed Alice to the first shop.

We spent the morning buying me maternity clothes and thanks to Alice a lot of them were also designer. We stopped off at local café so I could grab a bite to eat and rest, the first half of the afternoon we spent buying baby clothes, Edward choose most of them, which surprised me until, I thought about it, knowing Alice she had already brought a load of clothes and had them hidden somewhere. The last part of the afternoon we shopped for cribs, prams, car seats, bottles, changing mats, and anything else a baby could ever need. Alice of course wanted to choose a lot of it but Edward rained her in, we had ordered everything, and when I objected to some of the prices, Edward told me money was no objection when it came to the love of his existence and his son. By the time we had finished I was worn out, several times throughout the day I had to sit down, no one had warned me that pregnancy could be so tiring.

As we walked around the baby shops we had several sales assistants cooing over my ever-growing bump. On the drive home I sat in the back and rested my head against Edwards shoulder. Edward helped Alice carry the bags in to the house while I walked in to the living room and sat down. I was feeling rather thirsty and before I knew rose was placing a glass and a pitcher of cola in front of me, I smiled at her as I poured a glass. Esme, Alice and Edward came and joined us.

"So Bella does this mean you are going to want a nursery?" Alice asked

"of course but I'm sure you already have one planned" I said but she just shook her head "actually after you said no, I didn't, but esme has been putting some plans together and was hoping she could help you create the perfect nursery" she said as I walked over to esme and hugged her, "oh mom I would love for you to help" I saw them all smile as I called esme mom, the truth was I had come to see her a second mom.

Over the next few months, I continued to grow even bigger, I was now huge. I had spent my time going to school, and spilt my time between Charlie's and the Cullen's, I had gone on several shopping trips with Alice, had a few more scans, gone to a few antenatal classes, they had taken in turns going with me. I had told Renee about the pregnancy and she was ecstatic. And I had spent every spare moment helping esme prepare the nursery. Although I would be glad when it was all over, I was big fat and ugly, and most things seemed to tire me out. I was also impatient to hold my baby in my arms.


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

It was now the holidays and I was fed up, I couldn't really do much. The nursery was nearly ready. We had converted the spare room next to Edwards, it had been used for storing clothes that had not been donated yet, and books that they all had read at some point and no longer wanted. It was basically a junk room. Everything had been cleared out, a new door linking it to mine and Edwards's room had been put in. the walls had been decorated and new carpet had been laid. Edward, jasper and Emmett had put the furniture together; myself and esme were putting the finishing touches to the room.

Alice had filled the drawers with so many clothes; I knew that some would never be worn. Emmett and jasper had helped do all the heavy lifting as I wasn't allowed to lift a finger.  
I was tired of sitting around so I went for a walk around the house, to stretch my legs. It felt good to walk around although I wouldn't call it walking anymore, more like waddling, I made my way to the kitchen and to the refrigerator, and pulled out a large carton of juice, and drank it within seconds. I hadn't realised I was so thirsty. "Jeez sis, someone's got a thirst" Emmett said leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, it's your nephews fault" I said laughing, that was it, I felt a sudden gush, I looked down, there was a large pool of water surrounding my feet "Bella what happened?" Emmett said looking nervous, "everyone, I think my waters just broke" I shouted trying to keep the panic from my voice. This was it; I was going in to labour. Within seconds the others joined us, Edward rushed to my side, "okay Bella, the baby is on its way, are you ready to go to the hospital?" Carlisle asked,

"sure whatever" I said but we never made it to the front door, a pain shot through me like nothing I had ever felt before, "argh, I don't think we going to make it that far" I said, the pain stopped for a minute before starting up again "Bella is right the contractions are too close together, we are going to have to deliver the baby here. We need to get her to the couch" Carlisle said and they led me to the couch, I sat there with my knees up. I would have a contraction for a few minutes then it would stop for a minute before starting again.

I was glad I was wearing a dress, " Bella, I'm going to need to see how dilated you are" I just nodded the others turned away as I removed my underwear so Carlisle could see, " okay, your already 9cm Bella, so it really won't be long, I'm going to need my bag and plenty of towels" they rushed off to fetch what he needed, by the time they came back and Carlisle checked again I was 10cm, this baby was in a rush to make his entry in to the world. " the next time you feel a contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can Bella ok" he said resting a hand on my knee, they all kept reminding me to remember my breathing techniques, I gave them a death glare and they all shut up, the next contraction was worse than all the others had been,

"EDWARD CULLEN, IM GOING TO KILL YOU, THE VOLTURI ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN!" I screamed as I pushed, everyone but Carlisle took a step back looking terrified, Carlisle just chuckled, he had obviously seen women in labour screaming before. " now take deep breaths, its nearly over, just one more push" he said, one more push, that was easy for him to say, he wasn't the one pushing a baby out of him, the next contraction was even worse than the last one, I didn't even think that was possible. " ALL MEN SHOULD BE CASTRATED, WHO ON EARTH CHOOSES THIS PAIN, EDWARD YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" I screamed as I pushed for the last time, the next sound I heard was a cry, Carlisle placed my son on my chest, still attached to me, my beautiful little boy, I had never seen anything so beautiful. He looked just like his dad; he had a tiny tuft of bronze hair, and the most piercing green eyes, perfect full lips. He was tiny, and was all mine. "Edward would you like to cut the cord" Carlisle asked holding out a pair of medical scissors to him, Edward looked at jasper to see if it was safe, he nodded

"It's ok, she's calm" he cut the cord. I didn't care that he was all bloody, I leant down and kissed the top of his head, "hello mason jasmett Cullen, I'm your mom" he smiled. Edward smiled and joined us, stroking the top of our son's head. "I love the name" he said kissing the top of my head, "I told you that he would look like you." I replied not taking my eyes away from my precious son. "Would you like to hold your son then dad" I said, he smiled his crooked smile and I handed mason to him. That moment was so perfect, the man I loved holding our son. Edward took him to be cleaned up while, I was cleaned up, Carlisle had removed any signs that there had even been a birth and I could smell the bleach, obviously to remove the blood. When I sat up they were all cooing over him, as Edward walked to me and placed mason back in my arms.

He was now wrapped up in a blanket and his eyes were closed. He had an amazing smell about him, it was a mix of that new baby smell and the smell of hunny and lilacs. I sat there for hours just cradling him. I could tell they all want to have a hold but I wasn't ready to let him go yet. Esme had phoned Charlie to update him, he said to pass on his congratulations and that he would be coming to see his grandson tomorrow. I walked upstairs to the nursery to dress him, as I put a diaper on him and dressed him, I marvelled over how this perfect tiny being had grown inside of me.

When I finished he opened his eyes and started to cry, I guess he must have been hungry, so I sat down in the rocking chair and fed him, everything just seemed so natural. He liked breast milk, which made me start to think about what vampire parts he had. Once I had winded him I took him downstairs, I walked over to Alice and placed mason in her arms "I think your aunt Alice will get angry with me if I don't let her have a cuddle" I said, she just smiled.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

After about an hour she passed him to jasper, I couldn't believe my eyes, jasper was cooing over him, "hello little one, I'm your uncle jasper and aren't you just the cutest darn thing" they each spend an hour holding him before passing him on to the next person. Edward told me to get some sleep while I could. I knew he had a point so I went and slept in our bed. I had no concept of time and had no idea what time it was when I woke up. I used my free time to shower and freshen up before going to find my beautiful baby boy.

When I walked in to the living room, mason was in Edwards's arms. "I think someone wants his mom," he said placing him in to my arms.

"So has he slept again?" I asked

"Yes, he has only been awake for an hour; he kept looking around proberly trying to look for you. He seems quite perceptive and seems to know who we all are" Edward replied. I rocked him in my arms as he smiled up at me. "I'm taking mason upstairs to feed him" I said walking towards the stairs "wait Bella, how do you even know his hungry, he hasn't even cried." Rose said turning to face me.

"I don't know, I just do. I had this thought about him being hungry and him needing to be fed." Everyone's eyes then focused on mason, "Carlisle do you think he could have a talent?" I asked. Carlisle placed his hand on his chin for a moment and thought before speaking "It would appear so, Edward can read others thoughts, and mason can project thoughts in to others minds, Edward can you hear his thoughts?" he asked turning to look at Edward. "I can sometimes, sometimes it's a little fuzzy and other times I can't hear a thing"

"I wonder then if that is what he has gained from Bella, you cannot hear her thoughts either." They carried on their discussion while I went up stairs to feed mason.

"It seems like you have a talent just like your daddy. And you're going to get to meet your other grandpa later." I said, this felt like when I talked to him when I was carrying him. When he was all full up, I winded him and placed him in his crib. He opened his mouth in the shape of o before closing his eyes.

I went to join the others. "His fast out, Alice when is Charlie coming over?" I said sitting next to her. "This afternoon" she said never taking her eyes from the TV, rose and esme were discussing what to prepare for me to eat later, Edward and Carlisle were in another room still discussing mason, while the others just watched TV. After a few hours, another thought came in to my head "mason needs his diaper changing, and it's not going to be me" I said looking at Emmett

"What are you looking at me for" he responded,

"well it would seem he wants you to do the honours" I said tapping my head, he grumbled and went upstairs, he could never deny his nephew anything, he wanted to be the best uncle ever. Jasper was rolling around in stitches "thanks sis and thanks mason" he managed to get out in between laughs.

"EWW, you have got to be kidding me, how could someone so small produce so much. What on earth has your mother been feeding you" Emmett boomed from upstairs, there was then a tinkling laugh, everything went silent, as we all hurried to the nursery, " did he just laugh?" I asked,

"It seems so, I guess he found Emmett funny" Carlisle answered.

" There's a first for everything then" Edward said chuckling. Emmett handed me mason, I snuggled in to him before giving him to rose, I could see her and Alice were dying to dress him up. I went to the kitchen with Edward and esme. She had finished cooking my lunch; she was still making sure I ate right.

When I was finished rose and Alice hadn't finished so I went to our room, Edward lay on the bed beside me. "My love may I ask you something" I nodded and he continued " were you serious about men being castrated and no sex" I rolled my eyes

" No, not really. I enjoy it as much as you do but it will be a while before we make love again and we will need to talk to Carlisle about what precautions we can take to prevent me from getting pregnant again." He seemed slightly pleased. Alice came in and lay mason between me and Edward, " aww, such a cute little family" she said skipping out of the room. The three of just lay there enjoying the moment.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

After an hour of lying on the bed in complete bliss, we got up. Charlie was coming to see mason this afternoon, Edward placed his arms under him and lifted him off the bed. I let him carry downstairs while I walked ahead. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, I don't think things could get any better. When Edward came downstairs Emmett held out his arms for mason, of course he wanted to hold his nephew. Everyone wanted to hold him. Emmett started talking to him telling him how he was going to make sure he was well educated about the things that mattered like sports and that he wouldn't let Alice and rose making him all girly. Edward and I just laughed; jasper had gone hunting, with Alice keeping him company. Rose was helping esme with another renovation. I cuddled up to Edward watching Emmett with mason.

"So when are you guys having another one?" he asked without taking his eyes of mason. I sat there stunned for a moment. " who says were having another one" I said, Emmett looked at us for a moment " no one I just thought, you guys would like a little brother or sister for mason" he replied, I glanced at Edward to see his expression, " I've only just given birth, give me a chance to recover. We might have another in the future. We haven't even discussed it yet" from the look on Edwards's face I could tell he wanted a little brother or sister for mason. He loved being a father. We didn't discuss it further as there was a knock at the door. Edward opened the door for Charlie, "hi Charlie, come in" Charlie walked in followed by Edward, Charlie sat in the arm chair opposite Emmett while Edward came and sat back next to me.

"Hey dad" I said standing up and walking over to Emmett, who passed me my beautiful little boy. I carried him over to Charlie, kneeling in front of him, "dad this is your grandson mason" I said as I proudly showed him off. I could see the smile on Charlie's face.

"Wow, he sure is something bells, can I have a hold?" he asked, I placed him in his arms. Charlie started rocking him and cooing over him, he was taken with him just like the rest of us. "So, what's his full name?" he asked

"Mason jasmett Cullen" he raised his eyebrow, obviously thinking trust me to give him an unusual name. Charlie had brought a camera with him, so we took loads of pictures of mason, he smiled for every shot. I suddenly got a thought, mason was enjoying this, he liked having his picture taken, I chuckled slightly, Edward noticed and looked at me, I whispered to him about mason, he also chuckled. Our son was turning in to a right little poser.

After Charlie had plenty of photos, to show off to Billy and his work colleagues he said his goodbyes and left. Emmett went off to see where the others were, giving me some privacy to feed mason. Once he was full Edward winded him and took him up to bed. I looked at the clock, Charlie had spent all afternoon here, I hadn't noticed the time go by. I went to the kitchen to make something for my dinner, this really was beginning to feel like home, and like I was settling in to a routine, but it felt good. As I washed the dishes Alice and jasper came in. "so I hear my nephew likes to have his picture taken" she said,

"it appears so but don't go getting any ideas Alice" she pouted, but it wasn't going to work on me this time. She finally gave up and skipped out the room.

Jasper came and stood by me "so how was your day, no doubt Charlie fell in love with mason" he asked grabbing a towel and drying the dishes,

"yeah we had a good day, Emmett cooed over mason again, telling him he would teach him all about sports and that he wouldn't let rose and Alice make him all girly, and yeah Charlie loved him. I think mason is going to be a little poser though." He laughed at the part about Emmett and the poser thing. When we done we joined the others, mason was still fast asleep up stairs. We spent the evening as a family, watching DVDs until I fell asleep. Edward carried me to bed, and lay next to me, holding me close. I had the most pleasant night's sleep; I've in a long time.


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

I woke up, and walked to the bathroom to shower, Edward joined me as I was running my hand over my stomach, thinking about how it wasn't that long ago that mason was inside. "What are you thinking about my love?" he asked kissing my neck

"Nothing much, just that it wasn't long ago that I was carrying mason"

" Are you getting broody on me already" he chuckled.

"No, I'm not ready to go through all that again just yet." He started kissing slowly down my body before kissing back up and crushing his lips to mine, his tongue tracing along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and it slid in, massaging mine, as our lips worked together, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist holding him closer. We started making love and we didn't stop until Alice banged on the bathroom door " that's enough, mason will be waking up soon" Edward groaned as I pulled away, and climbed out the shower, I quickly dressed and walked in to mason's room just as he was waking up.

I scooped him up in my arms and held him close to me breathing in his delicious scent. "Good morning my gorgeous little angel". I gave him his morning feed, and Emmett joined us, obviously knowing he would need a diaper change, and on cue mason filled his diaper. I handed him to Emmett and walked downstairs laughing. Esme had my breakfast ready, I ate it while we discussed childcare arrangements for when I went back to school. Esme would be looking after mason while I was school, but would bring him in every other lunchtime so Edward and I could see him. I was also practically moving in, staying over at Charlie's once a week with mason. I would have to express some milk for him, as I wouldn't be there to feed him myself. Esme was over the moon she was going to be looking after her grandson.

Emmett came down with mason, not only had he changed his diaper but he had dressed him as well. Jasper walked in and took mason out of Emmett's hands; I guess jazz wanted to spend time with his nephew. I decided to use my free time to phone callum and catch up. I tried both his mobile and his home phone, but no reply, strange. I knew everyone would be busy with mason all day, and as much as I didn't want to be apart from him I knew it would be good practise for when I went back to school, I asked Edward if we could go to our meadow, he of course agreed, I climbed on his back and he ran, I felt free for the first time in weeks.

Edward helped me off his back, taking my hand and leading us to the meadow. We lay down, and stared in to each other's eyes while Edward traced patterns along my arm, sending a jolt of electricity through me. We spent the day there just lying in our meadow, just looking at one another; I could never grow tired of this. Edward reminded me that we needed to get back to mason, once again I climbed on his back and he ran us home. We were greeted by Alice, who was bouncing up and down clapping her hands. " I'm so happy, I can't wait" I had no idea what she was talking about,

"When?" Edward asked smiling

"Very soon" she said running off. I guess she had seen something; it couldn't be bad because Edward was smiling. "What was all that about?" I asked,

" Nothing you need to worry about. Now you need to go feed our son while I cook you something" he answered walking off to the kitchen, I tried not to think about it, and went to look for mason, it didn't take long. Rose was in the living room with him, I soon as I sat down beside her she passed him to me and I fed him. We were alone so no one would see us. Rose wanted to wind him, so I let her. He drank more than usual but I suppose he hadn't had much to drink all day. I had tried express milk for him earlier, but I didn't have much luck. Suddenly Alice appeared with the pump, " here Bella try to do it now you have fed mason, so I did and this time it seemed to work much better. It was now all ready for esme tomorrow.


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

When I was finished I went to the kitchen where Edward had prepared me a three-course meal, I think he must have forgotten that I was no longer pregnant and had the huge appetite. I surprised myself as I ate every mouthful; I guess having only had breakfast must have left me very hungry. Once I was done Edward and myself joined everyone else in the living room. As I sat down, I was beginning to wonder if mason was in even half vampire as he seemed completely normal, apart from the fact of him putting thoughts in to others minds. He drank milk, and slept really well. No sooner had jasper set up monopoly and we were about to play, then mason started screaming the house down.

Edward rushed upstairs to him and after a few minutes mason calmed down but it didn't last long and he was screaming again. Edward brought him down to me and the moment he was in my arms he was quite, Edward just rolled his eyes, "momma's boy" Emmett said,

"Emmett don't ever call my son a momma's boy!" I shouted, Emmett just laughed. "Don't forget what happened to your jeep" I reminded him that shut him up. Mason just smiled and never took his eyes off me. "I know you like me holding you, but you are going to have to get used to me not being around all the time. Me and your daddy will be going to school and you will be spending time with your grandma esme." I said to him, he sent his thoughts to me telling me he understood, and that he was looking forward to spending time with his grandma.

I saw Edward smile; he must have heard his thoughts. I turned my attention back to the game and we played late in to the night, with mason in my arms. Jasper won and Edward seemed frustrated throughout the game, "what's wrong?" I asked,

"Well, I tried to hear everyone's thoughts but I seemed unable. I was coming up with nothing, like when I try to hear you and I have no idea why and it is rather frustrating." He complained, that was strange, we all looked at mason who just giggled, he told me that he blocked everyone's thoughts while we played as he didn't want daddy to cheat. I had to pass him to Edward as I burst out laughing and was rolling around the floor in fits of laughter; the others just looked at me as if I was crazy. After a few moments I composed myself enough to tell them " it seems mason blocked everyone's thoughts from Edward as he didn't want his daddy to cheat" then it was everyone else's turn to laugh. I turned to Edward who seemed to be suppressing a laugh. "It would seem our son's talent is greater than we thought, and it seems he is mentally quite developed and has as a strong sense of right and wrong." He said, I agreed before I let out a loud yawn, and before Edward could say it, I walked upstairs to bed. I left mason with Edward. As soon as I changed for bed, I climbed in and fell straight to sleep.

When I woke up Edward was lying beside me, he kissed the top of my head. "Good morning my love, are you ready to go back to school?" he asked, I didn't really think I was, but I knew it wouldn't be long until we graduated, so I just nodded. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When I came out to dress, Edward rushed to the shower. I dressed in what Alice had left out for me and I had to admit it was kind of cute. When I was finished Alice came in and dragged me to her room so she could do my hair and makeup. She set my hair in to loose waves and finished it with a lovely bow. When I looked in the mirror, I thought I looked good, you could never tell I had a newborn baby. I hugged her and thanked her before going for some breakfast, I wasn't very hungry, and I got myself a chocolate brioche and some coffee. It was soon time for us to leave. Esme was holding mason; I kissed his cheek before we left. I was nervous, as I knew everyone would be able to tell that I was no longer pregnant and everyone would be eager to see mason. I hated being away from mason, so I was looking forward to lunch when esme would be bringing him in.

* * *

**AN I cannot believe how many people have this story on alert and added to their favourites,its overwhelming. **

**I know the baby's name is obvious but it works and it just seems to fit.**

**As always the links to the outfits are on my profile.**


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

The morning seemed to past quite quickly, we were not studying anything new, just going over everything we had learnt in preparation of our finals. When lunch came around Edward was waiting outside my class, we walked to the parking lot where esme was waiting with mason, and his bag. She smiled when she saw us, Edward took the bag and esme put mason in my arms, he smiled when he saw us. Esme said she would be back at the end of lunch to collect him. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way to the cafeteria, when we walked in I could feel every pair of eyes on us.

We sat at our usual table, mason must have told Edward he was hungry as Edward got a bottle out of the bag and handed it to me. I sat and fed mason, Angela, mike, Ben and Jessica all came over to us. They wanted to meet my beautiful little boy and they all fell in love with him just like everyone that met him. After I finished feeding and winding him, Angela wanted to hold him, he seemed happy in her arms. After about half an hour mason yawned and Angela handed him back before they all left to go eat. Mason told me how he and his grandma had gone to visit his grandpa at the hospital before they came here, he liked visiting places.

With another yawn, he was asleep. Rose held out her arms, I put mason in them. We spent the rest of lunch talking about how mason was developing. Before the bell rang me and rose walked to the parking lot to hand mason over to esme, rose placed him in his car seat, and they were off. The afternoon went by, with teachers once again going over everything we learnt. At the end of the day we drove home in silence, I was eager to see my little boy again, tonight we would be staying over at Charlie's so we had to pack a few overnight things. Alice being Alice of course, packed more than just a few things, besides the essentials she had packed mason several outfits. When we were ready, Edward kissed us goodbye and Alice drove us to Charlie's. Mason knew that he wasn't to use his talent on Charlie. Alice said her goodbyes, and told me that she needed to hurry back as she and Edward had lots to do. I was suspicious but decided I would rather not know.

Charlie greeted us, taking mason out of my arms and carrying him inside. He was so pleased we would be staying over. He sat in the living room with mason while I cooked dinner for us. I ate with mason in my arms, Charlie offered to take him, but I insisted I was fine. While I cleared up Charlie took him, and got him ready for bed. I was done before Charlie came back down stairs so I decided to try calling callum again, he still wasn't answering his mobile so I called his home, his mom told me that he was visiting friends abroad and that she was sure he would get in touch when he came home. She asked if I had had my little boy yet, and we talked for what seemed like hours. When I was done, I noticed Charlie hadn't come downstairs and that it was late. I walked upstairs, and peered around Charlie's door, he was fast out on his bed. I guess he must have come down but went back up after noticing I was so absorbed in my conversation. I went to my room; Charlie had brought a crib, and put it up at the end of my bed. I looked at mason sleeping peacefully away, before changing for bed and climbing in to my old bed. It felt strange sleeping alone in my old bed with my son lying in his crib at the end.

The next morning I woke up and fed mason, expressed some more for him later, and dressed him. He quietly lay in his crib while I showered and brushed my teeth; I dressed quickly and packed our things up. Before grabbing our bags and mason and heading downstairs. Esme was collecting us, and taking me to school before she went off to spend the day with her grandson.

The next couple of months passed last this, once a week we stayed with Charlie, who would fuss over mason. Esme would look after him while we were at school. There was never the problem of finding a baby sitter when me and Edward had wanted some alone time, we had discussed having another baby, I agreed that if it happen it happen but if it didn't then it wouldn't be the end of the world. Although I would be surprised if I didn't fall pregnant after the amount of times we had been intimate, Edward couldn't seem to keep his hands off me.

Edward and Alice had been up to something but I had decided I would rather not know. Mason was getting bigger; he seemed to sleep less and drank less milk. After the first day back at school, the curiosity seemed to die down. Me and Edward had talked about me becoming like him and he reluctantly agreed, Alice and her visions had made it final, we had set the date for my transformation, one year from now, Charlie thought I was going away to college, and that esme and Carlisle were moving close to us so that she could continue to help with the childcare. Finals were over and we had just graduated. Alice said she had a surprise for me, she didn't give me any clues either, I had tried to find out from the others but they were all keeping quite as well. They were all keeping something big from me. Hopefully I would be finding out shortly.


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Alice dragged me up the stairs; the house looked as it always did so there were no clues there as to what was going to happen. As soon as we were through her door she practically shoved me in to the shower, I took my time letting the water relax me, slowly washing my hair, I could hear Alice moaning on the other side of the door about the amount of time I was taken but that just made me go even slower, when I was done she sat me in a chair and the torture began. She waxed, tweezed, manicured, for hours. When she was satisfied, rose came in and did my makeup while Alice did my hair. After taking a step back to admire their work, they both left to get change before coming back and dressing me. I had no idea why we were all dressing up. I tried asking but all I was told is that I would find soon enough and that I should just relax.

When I didn't relax jasper was called for. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Jasper appeared to be dressed up as well. Something was going on, I was sure I knew, I just needed to think about it, then I realised, "ALICE, please tell me you have not organised a party"

"I'm not saying a word Bella, now calm down" she said looking at jasper who sent another wave of calm. "Stupid pixie" I muttered. When we were all ready I heard loud music coming from downstairs, great she was throwing a party. I stood in the doorway with my arms folded across my chest. "I'm not going down there and you can't make me" I said trying to sound firm, rose just rolled her eyes "Bella you can go down stairs the easy way or I can call Emmett up here, which do you prefer" she said already knowing my answer, there was no way I was letting Emmett come up here, he would throw me over his shoulder and carry me down. "Fine" I huffed and stomped down the stairs. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; they had turned the downstairs in to a chic nightclub, with a dj booth and bar. The sofas were pushed to one side, strobe lights, and fairy lights intertwined up the staircase, it seemed like everyone in my former year was here. They were all either swaying to the music or standing by the bar.

Across the back wall was a big banner that read, Congratulations Bella .so this had been what Edward and Alice been planning behind my back. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by a round of applause, I felt the colour appear on my cheeks and Edwards arm wrap around my waist leading me further in to the room. He knew I didn't like attention, so I had no idea why he was doing this to me, but what I did know was that both he and my annoying little pixie of a sister were going to pay. Carlisle and esme were standing in the corner with mason, watching everyone, the music didn't seem to bother him, and he was just looking around at all the faces. He sent me his thoughts to tell me he didn't know his mom had so many friends, Edward chuckled. I didn't notice at first but Charlie was standing in the far corner looking slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly the room went quite and everyone was staring at me, me and Edward were standing in the middle of the room, I turned to face Edward, he was down on one knee, he held my hand and in the other was a small box. I knew what it contained, I couldn't believe this was happening and that he was about to do what I thought he was going to do. I felt my heart accelerate; Edward just smiled his crooked smile. "Bella, I love you more than life its self, you mean everything to me, you are my world and I wish to spend eternity with you, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I stared at him for a few seconds, speechless, I knew what he was going to ask but that still didn't help the shock, I wasn't really a huge fan of marriage, but being with Edward seemed to have changed my opinion somewhat, I definitely wanted to spend eternity with him, I loved the idea of being his wife and him being officially all mine. "Yes of course I will" I said, Edward slid the ring on to my finger before sweeping me off my feet and crushing his lips to mine.

I could hear all the cheers and applause but all I was interested in that moment was Edward and the fact I was going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen. When he did break apart, we were greeted by everyone congratulating us; the banner had been changed and now read congratulations on your engagement Bella and Edward. Stupid know it all pixie, I muttered, of course only the Cullen's heard, they all laughed apart Alice who just her tongue out at me. Once all my friends had hugged us and congratulated us, Charlie walked over to us, hugging me, "I'm so happy for you bells, my little girl is grown up. A mom, going off to college and now getting married." He gushed,

"Thanks dad, did you know about all of this?" I asked,

"Well yeah, Edward came and spoke to me a couple of months ago and asked for my permission to marry you." I rolled my eyes; trust Edward to do things the traditional way. The rest of the night past quite well, Emmett toasted to me and Edward, saying he couldn't wait till I officially became his little sis. Everyone danced a little, although Emmett and jasper were defiantly the highlight of the night.

They had everyone in stitches. I wasn't really one for dancing, and thankfully no one made me, instead I spent that time with my son, having our own little conversation, of course no one in the room could hear mason, he never spoke out loud, he just shared his thoughts with me, telling me how he thought his uncles were funny, and that he wanted to know what his uncle Emmett was on about, when he kept mentioning a monkey. Edward danced with rose, Alice and esme. At the end of the night, I said goodbye to all my guests, with mason asleep in my arms, they all thanked me for a wonderful night before kissing mason and leaving.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

I was so tired that I handed mason over to Edward, and went to our room, I was so exhausted, I didn't even bother to change I just fell asleep on the bed. I was woken up by an excited Emmett bouncing on my bed. "Emmett, do you mind, I was sleeping" I grumbled pulling a pillow over my head. He pulled it off, "time to get dressed little sis, your either coming we me and mason or your helping the pixie with the wedding plans" that made up my mind for me, although I agreed to the whole marriage thing, I wasn't ready for the planning part yet. I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed in to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and freshen up before dressing and walking out to an excited Emmett, who had mason in his arms. "Let's go then" I said, he pulled me down the stairs and to the garage.

He had masons car seat already in his jeep, he strapped him in and I climbed in the back. Before I even had my seat belt fastened, Emmett was in the driving seat and already started the car. "So where are we going, and where is everyone else?" I asked

"Well were going to the zoo of course, and Alice rose and esme are busy planning your wedding, Carlisle is at work and Edwards lending a hand and jasper is meeting us there." He answered never taking his eyes of the road. It didn't take long to get there thanks to Emmett's driving. Jasper was waiting at the entrance for us. I climbed out and unclipped mason, while Emmett got his stroller out. I had him in and fasten in at vampire speed. We made our way to jasper, he paid and we walked around, jasper and Emmett pointing out all the different animals to mason and taking pictures for him to look at later, when we passed the gorillas, mason asked if they were related to his uncle em, I burst out laughing.

Em and jazz asked me what was so funny, so I told them what mason said, jazz just started laughing, and em started tickling mason, who started giggling worse than the hyenas' had. When we all finally stopped laughing we carried on, with mason making references to various members of the family, each time I had to stifle a laugh. At lunch we stopped off at a little café so I could grab a bite to eat. In the café a few people came up to say how adorable they thought mason was, and asked if he was more like his daddy, looking between jazz and em, I told them he looked more like his daddy and that these were his uncles, although on one occasion a really annoying woman asked the same thing, I simply said, I would say he looked like his daddy but I wasn't sure who it was looking from em to jazz and holding each of their hands, she looked shocked and walked away, I burst out laughing as did em and jazz.

When I was done we headed to the monkey enclosure where there was a plague saying that one of the monkeys was donated by a Mr. McCarty and that the monkey was called Mr. Giggles. Both jazz and myself looked at em who just shrugged his shoulders, I knew that Carlisle had made Emmett give the monkey he found to the zoo but I never imagined he named it and that he would make us visit it. Em pointed out to mason which his monkey was telling him that his mean aunty rose made him give the monkey up. Mason told me that was mean of aunty rose, I told em and jazz, jazz just rolled his eyes with me and em looked satisfied that someone was on his side.

We carried on looking at all the other animals until we had seen them all and mason was hungry, when we got back to the car, I climbed in the back with mason so I could feed him, jasper put the car seat in the back, while Emmett put the stroller in the trunk. Jasper was riding up front with Emmett so I could have some privacy. I told them both to keep their eyes facing forward while I fed mason or I would tell Edward, and after the last time, they knew better. On the way back jazz asked me "so are you going to tell Edward that mason is not his or are we" Emmett started laughing.

"I don't know I'm not sure how he will take it" I said suppressing my laughter. We pulled up, and got out making our way in to the house, Edward was at his piano, and I could smell esme cooking in the kitchen and didn't know where the others were. Edward walked over to us and kissed my cheek, "how was your day my love?"

"It was good, mason enjoyed himself but Edward there is something I need to tell you" I said keeping my best straight face.


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Rose came in and took mason out of my arms. She took him to bath him and change him, and have her time with him, when she left Edward spoke, "Go ahead, you know you can tell me anything my love" he replied, jasper and Emmett walked over towards the couch. "Well the thing is, mason is not yours," I said I hoped he couldn't tell I was lying, I knew my acting skills were rubbish. But I was hoping I could fool him for a few seconds at least.

"Really, then may I ask whom is the father?" he asked, appearing to believe me, I could see him tense and pinch the bridge of his nose, "well that's the thing I'm not sure, it's either jasper or Emmett. It's all a bit of a blur really, neither was a memorable time, just something that kind of happened. I just thought you should know" I heard Edward growl, as he looked at his brothers and positioned himself in to an attack position. Emmett and jasper just backed up pretending to look worried, and trying to calm Edward down. "Sorry bro but you know, Bella's hot and well we just couldn't help ourselves, and Bella enjoyed it as much we did." Emmet said,

"and I have to say I know why you like her, she's got a great body and she's a fantastic kisser" jasper added, I just rolled my eyes, they really knew how to over act, as I walked over to them, putting myself between them and Edward, Emmett opened the back door, jasper wrapped his arm around my waist ready to grab me a make a run for it. "Jasper get your arm off my future wife" Edward said through clenched teeth, I couldn't believe Edward was really believing us. "Ready" jasper whispered, I just nodded my head, he grabbed and yelled run, we took off out the back doors, we knew they were no match for Edwards speed but a bit of space might let him cool down enough to realise that we were winding him up.

Jasper set me down and we all hid behind trees, I know it was childish but it was also fun. I had never had big brothers to play with so I was enjoying this. I saw Edward getting close and the blur of jasper and Emmett running back to the house, great leave me to deal with the angry vampire. " Bella, I know your close by, I can smell your scent" Edward called, I came out from behind the tree and before I could say a word, Emmett grabbed me and ran back to the house again with Edward behind us, " we couldn't leave you to deal with Edward alone" he said. As soon as we were in the living room, he put me down, "would someone please like to tell me what the hell is going on, first Bella tells me that mason is not my son and then my brothers make inappropriate comments about her." He looked between the three of us, and we just burst out laughing, it didn't help that as jasper laughed it made me and Emmett laugh even harder. After a few minutes Edward was getting frustrated "ENOUGH" he said, and we stopped, and try to compose our selves before we spoke. I walked over to Edward, and placed my hand on his cheek, I knew he always calmed under my touch, "were sorry, it was all just a joke. You know you're the only one for me and I really didn't expect you to believe me" I saw him take a couple of deep breaths before talking, "whose idea was it? Bella you are irresistible and well my love you were kind of believable," he said looking in to my eyes as he spoke. I hadn't expected that, "the thing is while we were out everyone kept thinking mason was either jaspers or Emmet's, and jasper joked on the way back about telling you that mason wasn't yours, and I kind of went along with it, I never thought you would believe me or react like you did." He kissed the top my head and held me close,

"Okay my love, esme has finished cooking so you should go eat." So I went to the kitchen, I could hear Edward telling Emmett and jasper off "I can't believe you two, you're a bad influence on my Bella." Esme had my food ready when I walked in the kitchen, I really loved esme's cooking, it was always far superior than anything I could do.

"Thanks mom, you really are an amazing cook." She smiled, and kissed the top of my head.

When I had finished Alice shouted to me that I needed to get my butt up there and make some decisions about my wedding. I hurried as fast as I could. She had samples of different fabrics and mood boards all around her room, there were lists of caterers, venues, transport choices everything you would ever need to plan a wedding, she was in planning over drive, I kind of felt sorry for jasper. "So Bella, I just need a few choices from you," she said as I walked in the room. It was not a few simples choices, Alice being Alice was of course going over board and it took hours as we went through, things like the guest list, what kind of food and drink I would like and what I thought the human guests would like, weather I would prefer an open buffet or a sit down meal, which kind of flowers I would like the isle decorated in, and which would I like in my bouquet. I was sure she could see all this and was just torturing me by asking all of this.

I told her who I wanted to invite and that she could choose which vampires came. We had sorted out what flowers I wanted and what everyone would be eating and drinking. I even set a date, two months from now. I had no idea why I chose that date, all I knew was that I didn't really want to wait too long before I became Mrs. Bella Cullen. Charlie was going to be giving me away and rose and Angela were to be my bridesmaids and Alice my maid of honour. She got very excited when I told her that, apparently she hadn't seen that one coming. I was worn out and wanted to kiss my son goodnight before going to sleep. I told Alice I had enough for one night, and made my way to masons room, he was fast asleep, I kissed him goodnight and walked through to our room, changed and went to bed.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

I woke to a wave of nausea, I rushed to the bathroom so fast I didn't realise Edward was lying beside me in the bed and was now behind me as I rushed to the bathroom. I couldn't stop being sick, I knew instantly what this meant, but this was worse than the first time. I had locked the bathroom door, and I could hear Edward banging on the door. "Bella will you please let me in" I didn't want him seeing me like this, I brushed my teeth and got in the shower, I felt the water relax the tension in my muscles, and washed my hair in my favourite shampoo. I got out and wrapped a towel around me, as I looked towards the door; Edward was standing there, the door no longer attached. I walked past him and to our closet shaking my head, "Edward why on earth did you break the door?" I asked as I got dressed,

"Bella I was worried about you and you wouldn't unlock the door." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You worry far too much, I'm fine, just a bit of sickness that's all, nothing to worry about" I said trying to soothe him. It seemed to work, I grabbed a book and we both made our way downstairs together, rose handed mason to Edward " he wants his daddy" she said. I sat on the couch and starting reading while Edward came and sat beside me with mason. "My love that was more than just a bit of sickness" I could hear the worry in his voice, I sighed before continuing " it's okay, nothing to worry about, it's just a little worse than the last time" I said, and suddenly all eyes in the room turn to look at me, great attention, just what I want. "What do you mean worse than last time, sis what's wrong?" Emmett asked his face full of concern, I rolled my eyes, and I thought vampires were supposed to be smart.

I focused on mason, who smiled and reached his little hand out to touch my stomach. I guess he could sense I was carrying his little brother or sister, he was quite developed for his age, everyone watched mason and suddenly they all realised what I was on about. "Bella" they all said in unison. Edward hugged me with mason in between us. "I am so happy, first you give me one little miracle" he said looking down and mason "and now you're giving me another" I could hear the absolute joy in his voice.

" Yay another baby in the house" Alice said clapping her hands,

" Hope it's another boy" Emmett said, great it was starting all over again, I had only just gotten over them fussing over me the last time. Not only was I going to have to deal with planning my wedding but also deal with being pregnant yet again, I was happy that I was having another child of Edwards but I was not looking forward to getting fat again, and having my emotions all over the place.

Jasper looked over to me proberly sensing my panic, he nodded his head and I felt calm again, no one else seemed to notice the exchange. I looked in to Edwards's eyes noticing that they were darker than usual; he was going to need to hunt soon. I spent the morning telling him about the torture Alice had put me through and what plans we had made so far, I also told him that I had set a date; he seemed pleased that it was soon, I guess he couldn't wait either. "Edward there is something I want to talk to you about" I said as he passed mason over to me. "What do you wish to talk to me about" he replied,

"well yesterday you believed me straight away when I said mason was not yours and was either jaspers or Emmett's, how could you believe me so easily that it was true, you know I'm rubbish at lying so you should have seen straight through the lie instead of reacting like you did" he calmly listened to everything I said and took a few moment before responding,

"my love, yesterday you were incredibly believable as you spoke, I could not doubt you for one second and it didn't help that they were going along with it and thinking of indecent images of you" he said, the familiar red coloured my cheeks, I hadn't know that they were thinking those things, Edward brushed his finger along my cheek, he loved it when I blushed. "I was ready to rip their throats out for saying and thinking those things about you, until you stepped between us and I was rendered useless. I thought rose and Alice were a bad influence on you but that was nothing compared to jasper and Emmett."

I didn't want him in a mood with his brothers, "Edward it really was not their fault, I was the one that chose to tell you what I did, it was all my idea really, they just went along with it." I said, before kissing his lips and pulling away. He let out a low moan,

" Bella" he moaned, and I just giggled.


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

He leant in to kiss me but I pulled away and he pouted. I laughed and mason rolled his eyes, he really was getting more like his dad. Mason was becoming more and more developed, his mind was developing quite fast but still enjoyed the simplicity of being a baby.

The next few weeks passed quite un eventful, I got bigger and fast, the morning sickness was worse than with mason, I was also being kicked more than I did with mason and Carlisle couldn't seem to get the ultrasound to work on me this time. We guessed that was because this baby was already more like a vampire. There was now only a couple of days until the wedding and Alice was in wedding over drive, I had my final dressing fitting yesterday, thanks to Alice and her amazing skills I looked good even with a huge bump. The first part of our honeymoon was to be a surprise, the second part we were going to Italy for a couple of weeks. In the fall we were moving so that I could go to college.

Mason was really starting to become more of a vampire, he was going off his milk, I was thankful of the time I had with him as a normal baby; he still slept just not for as long as he used to. His ability was more strong now, he could now not only project his thoughts clearly in to whomever he chose but also block his thoughts and anyone else's whom he chose to block, not matter how many people's thoughts he chose to block, it wasn't a strain. Carlisle and Edward had insisted that he must have gotten that ability from me and that was what I would be able to do when I was changed. Me and mason were spending the night with night with Charlie, tomorrow night was the boys and girls last nights and Alice had organised for the boys to go out and us girls were having a girls night, Alice had told me I didn't need to worry, she had invited a couple of girls from school and told me there would be no strippers. Rose was helping me pack masons things, as well as his bedtime and bath things we also had to pack his favourite books. He enjoyed being bathed and read to sleep.

Edward drove us to Charlie's, he was always so sad to leave us. He kissed my cheek before getting out and getting mason out of his car seat, he just giggled as his dad picked him up. It always made me smile to see them together. Edward handed mason to me while he got our things from the trunk. Charlie wouldn't be home yet, so Edward helped me unpack and put mason in his playpen with his favourite toys. He was now able to sit up and support himself and even crawl if he wished, however he did prefer to be carried everywhere. Edward helped me prepare mine and Charlie's dinner, before he left. He finished off while I fed mason, as much as he was going off his milk, he hadn't eaten all day and was hungry, when I was finished Edward kissed my cheek and told me he loved me before leaving.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I plated up and put the plates on the table as Charlie walked through the door and hung up his gun and jacket. He sat down and we caught up while we ate. He was looking forward to giving me away and me settling down and having my own little family. He of course knew about my pregnancy and was looking forward to having another grandchild, everyone was hoping this one would be a girl, well everyone except Emmett who wanted another boy. Of course we had no idea as the ultra sound didn't work and Alice couldn't see. I was clearing up and washing the dishes while Charlie went to give mason his bath, he loved his time with his grandson. Charlie had also asked me if he could be the one to read him his bedtime story and put him to bed.

I agreed and waited for Charlie in the living room. When he came back down we sat and watched a rerun of some movie that had been on before, I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arm around me, it felt good to spend some quality father and daughter time before it would be too late. As the movie ended I could feel the heaviness of my eyelids, I said goodnight to Charlie and went to bed.

* * *

AN

Thankyou for my reviews, I loved them and so glad your all enjoying the story.


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

I woke to see my son staring at me from his crib; I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I got dressed and walked over to mason's crib he held his arms up for me, I picked him up and snuggled him close to me inhaling his delicious scent, he really did smell like a vampire, he had that same sweet scent that the rest of the Cullen's had. I dressed him and took him downstairs where Charlie was waiting for us. He wanted to show us off to all his friends and had organised for us to spend the day with him down in la push. I hadn't really spent any time there since I was little and Charlie had made play dates for me with Billy's daughters.

He packed up mason and my things in to the cruiser; mason actually had two car seats, one for the Cullen's and one for Charlie. I strapped mason in and climbed in the front seat. The drive didn't take long; it wasn't that far to la push. When we pulled up, I assumed we were at Billy's; I tried to remember the house from my childhood but was having no luck.

Charlie got mason out of his seat while I grabbed his bag. Before we could even knock the door was opened, and in the door way stood a tall boy, he seemed quite muscular, and had beautiful russet coloured skin and long black hair that was tied back. He smiled when he saw us; he seemed to just radiate warmth and happiness. I remembered meeting him briefly, he had been the one to tell me about the Cullen's being vampires, of course at the time he just believed they were myths. We hadn't really spoken much since.

"Hey Charlie, dad said you were coming over" he gestured for us to come in,

"Thanks Jake" Charlie replied as we stepped inside, it was small but homely.

"Hey, Billy you remember my beautiful Bella" he said gesturing to me

"Of course, you're turning in to a fine young woman" he answered,

"And this is my gorgeous grandson mason" he said bouncing mason up and down. Charlie and Billy got talking and Charlie was enjoying showing mason off, Harry Clearwater, another one of Charlie's friends, soon joined us. That was my cue to take a walk outside; I remembered that there was a beach nearby, and decided to take a walk along it. I would need to have a clear head ready for tonight, I had no idea what Alice had in mind and I didn't really want to think about it. I was joined by Jake; we talked about just about everything. I felt so at ease with him, we could talk about anything. He told me all about his friends and I talked about by old school friends and about Edward and mason and getting married.

He seemed truly shocked that I was getting married so young as well as a little disappointed that I was spoken for, I guess he was hoping that I was either single or that me and Edward weren't that serious and that he would have a chance. But I had no idea why he would feel that way; after all we had only just met. He had also brought us some sandwiches and cans of soda. Sitting with Jake felt right, not as good as when I hung out with Alice or callum but it was still good. At first I didn't notice it was getting dark until Jake mention that we should head back to the house, we walked together still talking as we walked in, Charlie was waiting for me to get back. I invited Billy and Jake to the wedding, they both said they would try and make it. We said our goodbyes and left, Charlie was taking us to the Cullen's before setting off home. I heard mason yawn and knew that he would be fast asleep before we got back. Before he fell asleep he let me know that he liked Billy, Harry and Jake and that he had, had fun with his grandpa.

Jasper was waiting for us as we pulled up. I guess Alice was setting up for tonight. If jasper was still here I knew that so would Edward. Charlie wished me luck and said that he would see me tomorrow and with that he left. Jasper took mason and his things and took mason up to bed while I went straight to the living room where Alice and Edward were waiting for us, neither looked happy and I had no idea why. "What's up with you two?" I asked,

"Bella where were you today?" Edward asked, I was only down at la push so I had no idea why they were freaking out, "Charlie took us down to la push so we spent the day there. So I have no idea why you two are getting so worked up" I replied

"Oh" Alice said looked slightly more relaxed, "sorry it's just well I couldn't see either of you, when I tried I came up with nothing and well we were worried something had happen to you." Ok that seemed reasonable, although I have no idea why she wasn't able to see us.

"Next time, I will phone you or at least text you so that you know," I said hoping to reassure them both. With that Edward kissed my cheek and said he would miss me and that he couldn't wait to see me tomorrow, I reminded him that I would be the one in the white dress, jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward all laughed at that and left. I had no idea what their plans were for tonight.


	85. Chapter 84

**AN**

**Right before anyone sets jasper on me( not that i would complain) when it mentions the drinking game bella was obviously drinking soft drinks, vampire pregancy or not she will not do anything to risk it.**

* * *

Chapter 84

Alice had invited Angela and Jessica to join us, so there would be me, Angela, Jessica, Alice, rose and esme. The night started off harmless enough, a few drinking games which only myself Angela and Jessica took part in. we chatted about guys and swapped stories, I only then realised that we were all in relationships. There were of course some mini makeovers; Alice could never pass up an opportunity to make people over. There was a knock at the door, Alice skipped off to answer it, I had no idea who would be calling around at this time of night, and Alice came back in to the room followed by a fire fighter. I had no idea what a fire fighter was doing here, suddenly I heard music, "so I've been told that miss swan is on fire and needs a fire fighter to help her out" he said, I felt my whole face turn red, as all eyes turned to me, he started dancing all over me and stripping off in front of me, grabbing my hands and running them down his toned chest. I had to admit he did have a great body but he was nothing compared to my Edward.

Everyone but esme and me were cheering him on and getting all excited. He completely stripped until he was standing in front of us with everything on show, dancing really close to me, I clapped my hand to my mouth, and noticed no one was looking away; their eyes were all wide open. After a few uncomfortable moments he grabbed his clothes and Alice thanked him as she showed him to the door. That little pixie was going to pay for that, she had said there would be no strippers and she lied. Her clothes were going to get it. Angela and Jessica said it was getting late and needed to get back home. Rose drove them home as they had, had too much to drink and were in no fit state to drive.

Once they thanked us for a great night and left Alice ran over to me, "Bella please you wouldn't really do that to my precious clothes would you" she pleaded, I guess she must have seen what I was planning to do. "I will think about" I told her. Esme had already cleaned up. I was sent upstairs to get ready for bed; Alice said I needed to get my beauty sleep, which was all right for her, she wasn't nervous about tomorrow.

All I really wanted to do was lay in Edwards's arms but I knew there was no way Alice was ever going to allow that. As soon as I was changed I heard voices downstairs and I knew the guys and rose were back. "Did bells nearly burn down the house or something" Emmett boomed, I guess he must have found the helmet the stripper had left behind. "I resent that Emmett" I called back down the stairs, he just laughed, I guess he must have asked why the helmet was there then because Edward answered "it seems like the girls had some male entertainment tonight and they all got an eyeful, and were so happy with what they saw they didn't stop looking" I guess rose and Alice were thinking about the stripper.

"I can't believe you guys, you're all spoken for and yet you all lust after another man, are we not good enough for you" jasper said in a mock tone. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, rose thought it would be good idea to wind them up " well he seemed to be much better equipped that you guys and he did seem to take quite a liking to our Bella" she said, it was shortly followed by a growl which I presumed must have come from Edward. I guess she must have been thinking about him dancing up close and naked to me" I'll show you whose more equipped" Emmett boomed, and I heard rose squeal,

"Emmett don't even think about it, you're not getting anything from me tonight" she responded. Emmett moaned and he sounded like his was throwing a hissy fit "aww babe come on, that's not fair," he moaned. I was shortly joined by Alice and rose, with the little pixie ordering me to sleep or she was going to get jasper to come put me in a deep slumber. I huffed and walked over to my bed and was out like a light the moment I got in to the bed.


	86. Chapter 85

AN

All links are on my profile as usual.

The original picture I had for bella's dress was lost when my laptop crashed but I have managed to find a good alternative.

The clever clogs that I am, I have managed to track down the original picture for bella's wedding dress and have posted the link on my profile

* * *

Chapter 85

I was woken to a very small hand on my face, I opened my eyes to see mason laying on the bed beside me and leaning across and putting his hand on my face. He told me he wanted to wake me up but didn't want his hyper active aunt to come and wake me. I was grateful to my gorgeous little boy. I sat up snuggling him close to my chest before he reached down and hugged my bump. I was so happy my kids were getting along and one of them wasn't even born yet although by Carlisle's estimations it wouldn't be long. I was so caught up in my little moment that I almost completely forgot today was my wedding day; today I would become Mrs. Bella Cullen. Before I could think too much about it Emmett, rose and Alice came barging in to my room, Emmett grabbing mason and taking him off somewhere " morning sis" he called running out the door. I swung my legs over the bed and slowly made my way over to the bathroom, taking my time to brush my teeth and shower, letting the water relax me and the inhale the aroma of my favourite shampoo.

When I was done I was grabbed by rose and dragged back in to the bedroom. She and Alice spent the morning, plucking, waxing, polishing, and buffing every available surface of my body. When they were done they handed my wedding underwear, it was white and beautiful and nothing too daring, this wedding was so unlike my last, for one I was happy about who I was marrying and second it wasn't forced. Alice set to do my makeup while rose dried my hair and set up the curling irons, I was sure with all the stuff they had laid out between them they could set up their own small boutique. Rose curled my hair in the most perfect ringlets; my hair had never looked this good before. Alice of course kept my makeup natural looking and fresh, and as she put it "highlighting my natural beauty" rose threw a garter belt at me, it was a deep red. "There's your something borrowed," I slid it up my leg into place. She placed around my neck a gorgeous, platinum necklace with diamond and sapphire flowers, it was beautiful " here is your something new and something blue" I held my hand up to it, " it's a little something from jasper and Emmet" Alice said seeing my face. A little something, this was more than a little something. She then placed co-ordinating sapphire and diamond earrings in my ears, "a little gift from me and rose" Alice said. I could feel the tears trickling down my face, I was so overwhelmed, and for once it wasn't because of my hormones, my future siblings had brought me gifts, I knew money was no object but they didn't have to treat me to new jewellery.

Alice expertly blotted away the tears, "no crying, I don't want you ruining all my hard work," she pouted; I couldn't help but giggle at her expression.

Her and rose lifted the dress carefully over my head, not disturbing rose's hard work. They then placed a tiara on my head, it was absolutely beautiful, "this is your something old, its esme's it was her grandmothers but she wants you to wear it" I had to take deep breaths to stop myself from crying again. Jasper was called up to calm me down while Alice and rose left to change. "You look beautiful sis, my brothers a lucky man" I felt myself blush at jasper's word; luckily the blusher I was wearing would cover it. I felt the calm fall over me. I slipped on my shoes while I waited; jasper supported me so I didn't fall over. They had all been working through the night setting everything up. I didn't want a big church affair so we were having the ceremony at home.

Rose hugged me and left with jasper to take their places, Charlie stood in the doorway as Alice handed me my bouquet. "Aww dad, don't you look handsome" Alice had obviously gotten to him. "Yeah well Alice kind of doesn't take no for an answer, she can be quite forceful when she wants to be. Now enough about me, this is your big day. My beautiful girl is all grown up and getting married." He came and offered me his arm. We walked behind Alice and went were at the top of the stairs I heard the music and Alice whispered back to me, count to five then follow me. Great could she look any more graceful, and I had to follow.

We heard the traditional bridal march start and Charlie knew that was our cue, " don't let me fall" I whispered to him as we began to descend the stairs, my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, it wasn't because of nerves, just excitement and anticipation. I could see the rows of chairs filled with friends and close members of family; I saw my mom with Phil beaming at me, all my old school friends sitting together and in the front row was my new family, mason sitting on esme's lap. He was all dressed up as well in his own little tux, he even had little cufflinks, little jelly baby ones, I knew they must have come from Emmett; he looked so adorable and like a miniature version of his dad. It was then that I looked up to see my love standing there, taking my breath away. His face lit up when he saw me, it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time, and I could see the love in his eyes. Charlie placed my warm hand into Edwards's perfect cold one and we turned to face the minister.

Jasper was Edward's best man, the rings were on a velvet cushion which was held by mason and when it came to exchanging the rings esme stood with mason and I was surprised I managed to get my vows out without tripping over my own tongue. When he announced that we were now man and wife, and that Edward could kiss his bride, I forgot about everyone else in the room, there was only Edward and me. He smiled my favourite crooked smile before gently pressing his perfect ice-cold lips to mine, I was a little too eager and Edward had to pull away as we heard a round of " ooo, get a room" from Emmett. Alice had planned this so perfectly that by the time we had finished the ceremony and it was time for the reception is was now dusk and the sun was setting.

There was a huge marquee set up outside, and fairy lights just about everywhere, there were also little tea lights scattered around, in the middle was a dance floor and scattered around the edges were small tables each with a small floral centre piece and a candle, to one side was a huge buffet table with the wedding cake taking centre stage and to the side of that was a bar. It all looked so magical, and I had just married my prince charming. Edward led us to the dance floor for our first dance as man and wife. Edward was so good at leading that I didn't have to do much on my part. I was then claimed by Charlie, we just moved from side to side until I was then claimed by Emmett, followed by jasper and then Carlisle and then Phil, which surprised me. We hadn't really spoken much or spent much time together since he got together with my mom. I knew he was good for her and that he was a nice enough guy. When I was finally allowed to escape from the dance floor, I talked to everyone, with Edward's arm wrapped my waist, he wouldn't let me go even for a second.

My mom was so happy for us, and she absolutely adored mason and was excited about the idea of another baby. All my friends congratulated us, esme and Carlisle welcomed me officially in to the family, and I was now a Cullen. Mason was brought over to me by rose. " Hello my beautiful little man, are you enjoying all of this and all the attention your getting" I said tickling his tummy, he had the most amazing little laugh, " you look handsome and just like your daddy" I said, I saw Edward just roll his eyes. I kissed the top of mason's head giggling slightly myself, Edward then pouted, "It looks like daddy is getting jealous of you" I said and kissed Edwards cheek. Five vampires then joined us, I was introduced to the Denali clan, and they seemed pleased to meet me and welcomed me into the family and were taken with mason just like the rest of us. They said they would visit again when we got back from our honeymoon.

It was then time to throw my bouquet so Edward took mason while I turned my back to everyone, and was surprised I didn't hit myself in the face as I threw it in to the air. I turned around to see Angela holding it in her hands, I smiled at her, I saw Ben look at her with such affection, she turned away obviously embarrassed. Once that was done we cut the cake and mingled again with the guests. Everyone seemed to really being enjoying themselves. I tried to find out from Edward where we going for the first part of our honeymoon but he was not giving me any clues and no one else would tell me either. Before too long I was being dragged off by Alice to change ready for the honeymoon. It didn't take for her to help out of the dress and into something more comfortable. Edward was waiting for me by the door; I walked as quickly as I could to him. Our family was waiting to see us off. After everyone finished hugging us Edward took my hand and led us to the car. I knew Alice had already packed for us and had the cases already in the car. Edward held the door open for me as I slid in, he walked at a fast human pace to the driver's side as everyone was watching us and waving to us. We pulled away, as Edward turned to me "I love you Mrs. Cullen" I smiled as said those few words, sending my heart soaring, I was finally his, and he truly belonged to me and we were on our way to our honeymoon.


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

As we drove to the airport I leant my head against Edwards shoulder, "so are you ever going to tell me where we are going" I asked but I already knew my answer. He wanted it to be a surprise, so I slept most of the journey apart from when Edward woke me up to tell me it was time for the next part of the journey. After several plane journeys and a boat ride later we arrived on a small island, it was quite breathe taking and secluded which suited me just fine. Edward told me that it was called isle esme and had been a gift from Carlisle and that esme had lent it us for our honeymoon. I was in slight shock after that, I mean who gives an island as a gift.

In the middle of the island was a house, which was decorated just like the main house back home. Of course Edward had insisted upon carrying me over the threshold. We spent the next few weeks exploring the island during the day, seeing the reefs, swimming with dolphins; well I swam with dolphins Edward just watched. They didn't like him too much and he didn't want to ruin my fun. There was so much wildlife on this island and Edward had only had to leave the island once to hunt. We spent most of the nights making love; it was like we could not get enough of one another. Alice of course had packed me clothing with hardly anything to it, not that I was really complaining; Edward enjoyed me in it and it was always warm, it was a good job Alice had packed plenty of lingerie as Edward had so far ripped to shreds every piece I had worn. We were set to leave tomorrow and by now I was huge and missing mason so much but had decided that phoning home was not a good idea as that would only make me miss him more.

I cuddled in to Edward, he was practically wearing nothing and so was I. he traced patterns along my arm sending a shot of electricity through me. "I don't think my life could be anymore perfect, you are now my wife and I get to spend eternity with you by my side. We have the most precious son and another on the way" when he finished, he pressed his lips to my bump, and left a gentle kiss. "I know you don't mean to hurt your mom when you kick her and that you're just stretching. You have the most loving and caring mom, and your big brother already loves you as do I." I loved it when he talked to the baby, or from the size of me I could be carrying twins. I shook my head at that thought, at least I wouldn't have to go through normal childbirth, Carlisle had told me I would be having a c-section. For which I would be forever grateful for. After the pain of the last birth there was no way I was ever doing that again if I could avoid it.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, thinking I must be upset about something,

"Nothing I was just thinking that with the size of me I could be carrying twins, and that I'm grateful I'm not going to have to go through the pain of child birth again." He looked at me for a moment proberly thinking about what I had just said. "Twins huh, well that would be quite something, and I'm sorry about the pain; I wish I could have taken it away from you." I placed my hand on his face, looking in to his topaz eyes that I could lost in, "don't worry about it, at the end of the day, it was worth it to bring mason in to the world, and he really is getting to be a mini version of you."

"Bella you can be so ludicrous sometimes, granted he has the same hair as me, and the same green eyes I had before I was changed but that is all" and for once it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Not only does he look like you, he has your mannerisms he rolls his eyes just the way you do, the same laugh, the way he thinks is just like you. He is talented like you, face it he is a mini version of you and that's the end of it." He just shook his head and chuckled,

"Bella, Bella why do you insist upon putting me on a pedestal, I am nothing special unlike mason and you. I am not the only who rolls their eyes and if what you say about being like me is true then hopefully she will be just like you" he said placing my hand over my stomach, " so you think it's a girl?" I asked not commenting on the fact he hoped this baby would take after me.

"I have a hunch" he shrugged.

"so if you think it's a girl then we had better start thinking of names for her, I chose mason's name, so it is only fair you choose this little ones name"

" if that's what makes you happy, then I will but I will need some time to think about it" he said, I decided he wasn't going to say anything else on this subject so decided to change it, "so are you looking forward to seeing the sights of Italy?" I ask,

"Well I have already seen most of Italy but I will be seeing it from a whole new perspective as I will be seeing it with you." He could be so sweet, I silenced him with a kiss, which grew with passion and continued in to our usual night-time activities.

When I woke in the morning Edward had already packed everything. I climbed out of bed and made my way in to the luxurious bathroom, the tub had been filled and I could smell the scented bubble bath. Aww I loved my husband, he was always so thoughtful. I didn't need to worry about undressing as Edward had already done that job for me, last night. I climbed in to the water, it was perfect. I sank in letting the bubbles wash over me and closed my eyes; I was joined by Edward who somehow managed to come in behind me threading his arms through mine and placing his hands on my stomach and kissed my shoulder. I leaned back in to him enjoying our moment. I had of course taken showers with Edward but never a bath. This felt so nice, sensual and like we belonged. We stayed like that until Edward pointed out to me the water was getting cold. I climbed out, I could see he was still sat there watching me, it was good job I didn't fell self conscious around him.

I grabbed a towel wrapping it around me and headed back in to the bedroom. Edward came out of the bathroom dried and dressed, kissing my cheek before going to the kitchen. I dressed in what he had left me out, rubbing my hands along my stomach, "hey baby, it looks like your dad has gone to fix us something to eat, and I don't care what he says, hopefully if you're a boy you will look like your brother and your dad, and if you're a girl you will be as beautiful as your aunts and grandma." I heard Edward chuckle from the kitchen, I then felt the baby kick; I knew it liked the sound of our voices just like mason had. "Ooo" and with that Edward was by my side,

"What happened, what is it?" he sounded panicked.

"It's nothing just the baby kicking that's all" he placed his hand over mine. The baby kicked again, Edward smiled and took my hand and we walked to the kitchen where he had my food ready. He had done a big plateful; my appetite was just as big if not bigger than when I was carrying mason. When I was done he cleared up as I took one last walk around the house before we left.

Edward was waiting for me by the boat; once I was in we were off again. This time instead of taking the plane home, we were taking one to Italy.


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

I loved it the last time I had visited, although this time I would be seeing a different part of it and Edward would be by my side. When the plane landed and the announcement was made that we were now in Italy and have to have a pleasant stay, Edward had woke me up. Thanks to my naps I was well rested, Edward of course took our cases putting them on the trolley, and wheeling them to the nearest taxi, he helped the driver load them in to the trunk while I climbed in the back. Edward being good at everything, spoke perfect Italian and instructed the driver to the hotel, when we pulled up, I tried to help with the cases but Edward was having none of it, so I left to go check us in. he had booked us in to the most expensive most luxurious hotel around, the man behind the desk got all flustered when I walked up, I told him the name Cullen, he handed me the key card. It seemed like he couldn't do enough for me, it was slightly embarrassing.

Edward came up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek, the bell hop had our cases and led us to the elevator, I told him our room number and he pressed the button for the top floor. Great trust us to be on the top floor, wait a minute the penthouse suite was on the top floor, I looked at Edward as this finally dawned on me. He knew what I had just thought realised and held me closer "nothing is too good for my wife" he loved saying that as much as I liked the idea of Edward as my husband. When the doors opened I handed the card to the bell hop who then opened the door for us, he put the cases in our room before telling us he would leave us to enjoy the suite. While I stared at what lay before me Edward handed him a large tip. Before I could take a step Edward had me in his arms and was carrying me across the doorway.

"Thresholds are my speciality remember," he said before leaning in to kiss me. Once we were in the living area he set me down. I walked around exploring our surroundings, it really was quite something, there was a living area bigger than Charlie's living room, complete with a big plasma screen, DVD player, a state of the art sound system, and of course a mini bar although there was nothing small about it. Off to one side was a study that could rival Carlisle's. And to the other side was an amazing bedroom, containing a humongous bed. It looked so comfy, like you would never want to leave it. I walked around the bedroom, my eyes wide; I swept my hand along the bed before opening the door, which led to the bathroom. It was spectacular, a whirlpool Jacuzzi tub took centre stage in the middle of the room, a power shower to one side and the counter was covered in every bath product known to man, this was even better than rose and Emmett's bathroom and I had thought that had been quite something. I turn to see Edward leaning against the door smiling, "so do you like it then?" he asked, what I stupid question to ask, I mean who wouldn't like this.

"It's okay, it will do," I said trying to sound offhand.

"I can get us something better if you prefer." He said sounding worried that I didn't like this "silly Edward, of course I love it, but you didn't have to go to so much trouble, it's not like we are going to be spending much time here, although I do really love the bed." He kissed me before responding "nothing is ever too much trouble when it concerns you and I'm glad you like the bed" he kissed me again, this time with more passion. I pulled away and he pouted, it was so adorable when he did that. "I need a human moment or two to freshen up then we are off to see some sights." I said and made my way over to the shower removing my clothes as I did, Edward made his way to join me but I held up a hand to stop him, "alone, I meant. You can either stay in here and wait for me or you could go back in to the main room to wait"

"I will stay here and wait" and he sat on the edge of the tub and watched me as I climbed in the shower and lathered up, I could hear him moaning which just made me giggle. I loved knowing that I had that effect on him. I climbed out and dried off and headed back in the bedroom where our cases were, I stood there naked going through the case for something to wear, " Bella do you have any idea what you're doing to me" he growled, I just nodded, suddenly the case was on the floor, his lips crushing mine and we were on the bed, he kissed every inch of my body, " it's good to know I can have this effect on you even though I'm now my own continent." I said this whist trying to remain in control which was hard to do with his lips roaming my body, "Bella of course I love you, I love every single inch of you, and you drive me insane with what you and your glorious body do to me" he said making pronounced kisses after every word.

We never got to see the sights that night as Edward and I couldn't our hands of each other, and I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning when I did wake up and started to dress I noticed his clothes on the floor in tatters, Alice was not going to be best pleased. I choose something simple that didn't make my ever-growing bump look even bigger. Edward watched me dress, before dressing himself. He took my hand and led us out.

I spent the morning seeing the sights with Edward, I had plenty of pictures to show everyone when we got back home and I grabbed a bite to eat a lunch. Edward was covered up so no one could see his dazzling skin. By the late afternoon the clouds had covered the sun, we were walking through a small village near volterra, I had visited it before, it was the same one where I had met callum. "Bella" a small voice exclaimed, I quickly turned to see Jane, and beside her was Heidi, I couldn't believe they were here.

"Jane, Heidi, it's so good to see you again" I said hugging them both. I really had enjoyed spending time with them when I was last here and I had missed them. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy to see you. You look happy and bigger if you don't mind me saying" Heidi said, I chuckled slightly "it's ok, this is my husband Edward" I said indicating my love, " and yes I'm bigger but only because I'm pregnant" I continued, they both clapped and I couldn't help but laugh a little at their reaction, Edward whispered even though there was no need " Alice clones" I really then had to stop myself from bursting out laughing

"that's brilliant news, and a husband wow" I could see the happiness in both of their faces, they truly were happy for me. "You must come with us to see aro; I know he will be made up to see you both." Jane said, we agreed and left with them to the castle.

They updated us on what had been happening when I left. Aro had found out about what demetri had done and had been punished, Jane had recently started dating Felix. Alec had shown an interest in Heidi but she had told him that she didn't feel the same.

We were soon at castle, and were left in the familiar round room to wait while they left to inform the others about us. As we sat and waited Edward wrapped his arm around me, he seemed worried; I guess he wasn't keen on being in the home of the volturi. I tried to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about. They loved me as if I was family and would not do anything to harm us.

Aro came through the door with his hands in an open gesture, followed by Jane, Heidi, Alec, Felix and Marcus. "My dear Bella, I am so pleased to see you again, and you too young Edward." I felt Edward relax beside me. "So are you going to tell us about what has happened since I last saw you" he asked

" well there's not a lot to tell really, had a baby, graduated from high school fell pregnant again and got married. Actually were on our honeymoon now" I didn't really fell like going in to detail so I kept it brief. "On behalf of us all may I congratulate you both on your nuptials and you becoming parents." he hugged us both. No part of our bare skin touched his.

"Oh that is so cool that you already have a baby, boy or girl?" Heidi asked

"a little boy, a miniature version of Edward actually" I replied, and then her and Jane started cooing and awing. The baby must have heard all the noise and kicked, my hand flew to my stomach, "may I?" Felix asked, I was shocked and was pretty sure so was Edward, I hadn't really ever spent much time with Felix before, when I didn't say anything he continued as he stepped towards me " it's just that I am curious and I know we never really spoke but I feel like you're a little sister to me"

I nodded without saying a word and he placed his hand on my stomach as the baby kicked again, he smiled "wow, that sure is something and I'm glad you have found someone you can love and have a family with and I'm really looking forward to you becoming like us, and seeing how you turn out" I couldn't help but smile myself at that. Another door opened, I turned to see who else was joining our little reunion, I felt my jaw hit the floor, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

* * *

AN sorry for the cliffee but if I get five reviews for this chapter then I will post the next chapter today.


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again" he said, I still was unable to say I word but managed to close my mouth. Aro looked between the two of us, "do the two of you know one another?" he asked, I tried to speak but was still unable to actually produce a sound, and thankfully Edward spoke for me "we both know him, callum has a thing for my wife and they both met here in Italy actually."

"Ahh young callum, you didn't not tell us you knew our young Bella." Aro said turning to look at callum, before facing me again "I stand by what I said to you the last time we spoke, you really do seem to bring out something in the males, first your husband, demetri and Felix and now it must seem our callum and I assume you have this effect on those back home" Edward nodded. Then something aro had said confused me, "excuse me but aro did you just say our callum. I know his one of you now but you speak as if you knew him long before he was changed but that would be impossible, he would have told me." I turned to glare at callum, who said nothing, and just kept looking me up and down and noticing Edwards arm around me.

"Of course my dear, we have known his family for years, most of them have become like us. He is like a nephew or a grandson to me." All this information was a little too much for me and I felt my knees buckle beneath my weight. Edward caught me before I could fall, helping me to sit on a bench, they all glided over to me make sure I was alright but I just held up a hand and took a few deep breaths before speaking,

"so let me see if I have all this straight, one of my ex best friends is now a vampire, and him and his family know all about vampires and the volturi and have known for quite some time, he lied to me and my sister, and is like a nephew or grandson to aro, is that everything or is there more" I screamed, I was the only human in the room but they looked more terrified of me than I was of them.

" Bella I am sorry for keeping this from you, but as you are aware I could not let anyone know about us and I had no idea that you were already aware of vampires, let alone dating one" he tried reassuring me but I was having none of it.

"I don't care, you kept this from me, I had no idea where you had gone, and I was worried. I called you at home and your mom told me you were visiting relatives, you could have at least called me and let me know that you were alright." Edward tried calming me down

"Bella my love please you need calm all this stress is not good for either you or our baby." When he mentioned the baby I made a conscious decision to calm down.

"Did I hear right about you being married, well congratulations and I was sure you would have had the baby by now" callum said,

"Actually I did have the baby, this is our second" I said placing both mine and Edwards hand on my bump. I noticed everyone watching our little reunion. "So what happened to demetri?" I asked looking from aro to Marcus,

"Well as Jane has told you he was punished, we had no idea that he would go to those extremes, he has been tortured and been put through immense pain, we have ways here of punishing without destroying. Although I had to admit when I first discovered what he had done to you, I was more in favour of destroying him but as my brothers made me see clearly it would not be the right decision. Bella you are most precious to me and I will do everything in my power to protect you." He spoke so gently and with such love, he was like a grandfather to me.

Aro placed an arm across my shoulder and embraced me, "thank you aro, for everything. I am glad that you all see me as family as I also see you as family." After the drama with callum this moment felt peaceful, but it wasn't to last, "what the hell is going on, I thought you would have had the baby by now, I know you said you wanted nothing to do with me and I am sorry for what I did to you but I have a right to see my child" demetri said walking in to the room, there was just too much drama for me to handle today,

"Right this is my second child I am carrying" was all I managed to say before blacking out. I woke up surrounded by three pairs of worried eyes, I tried to sit up but I was gently pushed back down by a pair of cold hands but I had no idea who they belonged to. "What happened?" I mumbled

"It's ok love; you were too stressed and blacked out." Edward said stroking his hand along my cheek. "Okay. I need to see demetri and explain" I said trying to get up

" Bella, you need to take it easy and do not distress yourself un necessarily as everything has been explained to him and granted he was not happy, he is calm and understands the situation." Aro assured me.

"Bella he does wish to speak to you, if you don't wish to see him than that is fine; Felix and callum are keeping guard so that he cannot see you without your permission." Jane said. "That's fine, I will speak with him, and alone" with that aro and Jane left but Edward stayed where he was, "Edward its fine, his not going to hurt me or do anything, Felix and callum will just be outside the door." I reassured him, and he left.

I sat up as demetri walked in closing the door behind him and sitting beside me on the bed. "Edward explained everything to me, I understand. I just wish that mason was mine, and that this little miracle that your carrying now was also mine and that we could be a family. I love you so much and will never stop loving you. I know I am so much better for you than anyone else." I tried to protest but he just held a finger to my lips silencing me. "I will leave you alone to live your life, but I will be waiting for the day when you come to your senses and see that we are meant to be, and remember you will be an immortal soon and eternity is a long time." I kissed his cheek and he hugged me, " my sweet Bella, I love you" he whispered, I could feel my heart beating a little faster, and felt as though I wanted to kiss him.

I knew that was wrong, when he was sweet like this it reminded me why I had fallen for him in the first place. Although I loved Edward and he was my true love, the other half to me, I knew I would always have a place in my heart for demetri.

We spent the rest of the day with everyone, talking about how my family were, and how mason was developing; they all seemed fascinated with him even though they had never met him. I remember that there were still pictures on the camera of mason and a few of the wedding so I showed everyone and they all agreed he really did look like a mini version of Edward, they also commented on how beautiful I looked at which I blushed.

I also took some of the volturi so I could show mason his distant family as I had come to refer to them as. I still wasn't talking much to callum; I had to work through that first. I was fussed over even more than when I was back home; food was brought in for me. They were all just so pleased to have me here, one of the biggest surprises had been how well Edward and aro seemed to get along; they discussed how they thought mason might develop and how I might be when I was transformed. I had asked Edward about how he was so calm with Felix touching my bump, he told me that he had heard his thoughts and that Felix truly did see me as a little sister now and was just fascinated by the idea of a life growing inside of me, and so there was no real threat there.

It wasn't until later in the evening as were about to leave that I felt a ripping sensation go through me, it was so excruciating, it was the worse pain I had ever felt. I doubled over in pain screaming, everyone was at my side in a heartbeat, all I could hear was them all asking what was wrong, "it's the baby" I shouted, Edward looked worried

"What about the baby Bella?" he asked

"I think the baby is coming now" I shouted to him grabbing his shirt. I knew the baby was due soon but I thought I had at least until we got back home. I was rushed upstairs and placed on a bed. The pain eased for a while and I looked around the room, good job it was a big room because there were quite a few people in it. Besides myself and Edward there was aro, Heidi, Jane, Felix, demetri, callum, Alec and Marcus. Oh god the pain was back stupid bloody contractions, oops there goes my waters.

"EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN, I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS PAIN AGAIN. AHHHHH" I screamed, everyone's eyes widen in fear, Edward looked terrified, as the contraction stopped I took a moment to catch my breath, this wasn't how I had planned on this going, I was supposed to have a c-section and plenty of pain relief. Another contraction, worse than the last even though I had no idea how that was even possible, I grabbed Edward and Jane's hand as they were either side of me, "I SWEAR AS SOON AS THIS IS ALL OVER I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO CASTRATE ALL MEN HUMAN AND VAMPIRE" I screamed again, this time I saw everyone apart from Heidi and Jane either cross their legs or shield themselves. As the contraction continued I squeezed Edward and Jane's hand so tight, I thought I would hurt my hands but instead all I heard was "oww Bella that really hurts, I thought humans weren't suppose to be able to hurt vampires" Jane exclaimed.

Before we could debate the issue, Edwards phone rang "Carlisle I am so glad you phoned, Bella has gone in to labour, oh right, so what do I do and what choices do I have. I will call you back when I have decided" and with that he hung up.

" Edward tell me, what did Carlisle say?" he thought for a moment about whether to tell me the truth or lie and obviously settled for the truth, " well Alice saw us and well I have to make a choice to change you before you give birth of after?"


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

"Well what is your decision?" I said trying to speak through the pain, which was no easy feat.

"I don't really wish to do either, and I was hoping that when the time came we could give you some morphine to help with the pain." He replied, I now started panting and trying those breathing exercises they had shown me during birthing class but they were not helping one bit, I couldn't believe I was having to give birth again and on top of that Edward was about to change me and I wasn't sure myself whether I wanted him to do it before or after. I hadn't noticed Marcus leave, he walked back in to the room carrying what looked like a small case of medical supplies, " we had no idea what you would need but as you are in so much pain we thought something to help with that would be a good idea." He handed the case over to Edward,

"Edward you need to make a decision and make one soon, and check how soon until this baby comes" I said grabbing him again, he put the small case down and checked,

"Bella, you are now fully dilated and the baby is crowning, so on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, and I will change you after, first we need to deliver this baby" I raised my knees up so that I could push with all my force, and before I had a second to think, it was time to push, "aaaaahhhhhhhh" I screamed, I really hated childbirth and was pretty sure my transformation would be nowhere near as painful. I took a second to catch my breath before I had to push again, and the next sound I heard was a baby crying, I wanted to hold it, and held out my arms as Edward placed it in to my arms, " we have a beautiful little girl" he said, love dripping from every word, she was absolutely adorable, she had a full head of brown hair with hints of bronze, and deep chocolate eyes like me, she had the same lips as me and I instantly knew what Edward would think. I didn't get to hold my little angel for long before another pain ripped through me again,

"AAAHHH EDWARD WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING" I shouted at him as I handed my little girl to Jane, Edward checked me over, and chuckled "will you please tell me what is so funny" I said in between bouts of pain, wait the pain felt like contractions but that would mean, " my love it's not over yet, it looks like you were right about the twins thing, and I'm going to need you to push again" he said patting my knee, if he didn't remove his hand he was going to lose it, he must have seen my expressions as he removed it as fast as he had placed it there, great, I thought it was bad enough to have gone through that pain again but now I was going to have to endure it all over again, and after two very big pushes there was another cry, " looks like we have two girls" Edward said handing her to me, she was adorable like her sister, she had light brown hair with a hint of red and masons piercing green eyes, she really did look a half version of myself and Edward, Jane handed my first little girl to me, placing her in my other arm, I looked at them both and kissed them both gently on the tops of their head and inhaled their delicious scent. "So did you guys have any names picked out" Heidi asked, I shook my head, I knew I had asked Edward to choose a name but we hadn't chosen one.

I looked at the bronze haired angel, "I like the sound of renesmee carlie Cullen" I said,

" that's perfect" Edward replied kissing my cheek and sat beside me, I held renesmee as I place the other angel into his arms, I knew I must have looked a mess, but I didn't really care, we were a family. They all left us to clean up; we had the babies wrapped up in blankets as we hadn't any clothes for them. Their arrival had come as bit of a surprise. "My love I know this isn't the best time to talk about this and that your proberly exhausted but I have decided to change you later today. You will be a newborn and if you do go out of control, I least have the guard here to help me with you" I just nodded; this was what I wanted so I didn't feel scared. Edward then pulled his phone from his pocket and called back home and putting it on speaker, "Edward, what happened, what have you decided. Is Bella ok?" esme asked sounding worried.

"Calm down mom, I have decided to change Bella later today, and she is fine grandma" I could hear the squeals and clapping in the background. Edward just chuckled, "Edward does that mean" she asked

"Yes mom that does, you have two gorgeous granddaughters" I said, Alice let out the most high pitched squeal yet, and could hear jasper telling her to calm down.

"Oh Bella that is wonderful, not one baby but two. Three little ones in the house, we are going to be kept on our toes. I am so happy for you both. As you can proberly hear Alice can't wait to see you guys and of course the babies. I will leave you to enjoy your time as a family and will see you all soon. We love you" she said and hung up. I looked in to Edward eyes, we were complete, I was his wife and would spend eternity with him and we had our three beautiful children.


	91. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

I fed the girls although neither seemed to want to much milk so I guess human food wasn't really going to appeal to them. Jane and Heidi walked in carrying bags of what I presumed were clothes and a couple of car seats. I guess seeing as we weren't really prepared for their arrival they took it upon themselves to help us out, for which I was grateful. As Heidi put the car seats down, Jane starting pulling out tiny clothes from the bags and showing them to us, they had also picked up some diapers. Edward dressed the girls and put them in the car seats and told me to rest. I didn't have the energy to argue so I lay down and succumbed to sleep.

When I woke I could hear Edward talking to Marcus and Felix, they all seemed to sound worried, and I had no idea what had happen while I was asleep to cause this, had something happened to someone, were we in danger for some reason. I wanted to open my eyes but knew that if I did they would stop talking and I would never know what they were talking about. "Are you sure about this, if you don't want to then we could always do it, we are pretty used to doing it" Marcus said, ok now I was really confused.

"No its fine, I want to be the one who does it, but thank you for the offer and all the help. Are you going to be ok looking after the girls?" Edward said, I decided keeping my eyes shut was not helping anything, they must have seen me open my eyes as they were silent, "hello my love" Edward said kissing my cheek, I sat up so that I could see the room more clearly,

"We will leave you to it then, and no need to worry about the little angels, there's more than enough hands to look after them now" Felix said winking at Edward, he just chuckled as they left the room.

I hated being kept out of the loop. I tried to get out of the bed to stretch my legs, I hadn't gotten out of the bed since I had given birth, when I bent over there was a ripping sensation that went through the centre of my body and I could no longer feel the bottom half of my body, it felt like I had been split in half. Before I could crumple to the floor Edward had me in his arms and on the bed. I didn't know what was happening, Edward checked me over as I tried to muffle my screams. " I guess we should have known the birth could never have been that easy" he said, easy, did he really think that pushing two babies out had been easy, he must have seen my expression " I'm sorry love, I just meant that there were no complications, or so I thought, the birth seems to have broken your spine. While you were in bed we didn't notice but the moment you stand up and bent over, that was it." Oh great, a broken spine, good job I was becoming a vampire tonight. "Edward what were you guys talking about just before?" I asked, I needed some answers,

"they were just worried about me transforming you, whether I would be able to handle it. They offered to do it for me but I declined, I want to transform you myself. I know this may sound strange but I want it to be my venom circulating through your body" as he spoke I smiled, it didn't sound strange at all, that is what I wanted all along.

Before I could even blink he had injected me, "don't worry love it's just the morphine, I don't want you in any more pain than you need to be." I just nodded. We waited a few minutes for the morphine to circulate my system, Edward lent down and kissed the top of my head, "I love you" he whispered, I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips to my neck, there was a short stabbing pain where his lips had been, then it burned, it was hotter than anything I could ever imagine, I felt the burn in various locations around my body and I knew he was injecting the venom in to my body as much as he could. I could feel the coolness of his hand against the raging fire inside me, I felt as if I was being burned alive. As much as I wanted to scream out I knew that it wouldn't be good for Edward to hear, although I found that I was unable to even move. Thank god for the morphine. I wanted the burning to end, it scorched everything from the tips of my toes to the top of my head, and I knew it would be worth it in the end. The only thing that kept me sane was the thought of my beautiful husband and our gorgeous children.

I had no idea how long I burned for, I felt the fire make its way to its last stop, my heart. Now it really burned, it made my heart feeling like it was beating out of my chest and trying to take off. It was beating so fast I had no idea how it was even able to. As he gave out its last thud I could voices, "how can she be so still, she must have been in agony"

"She really is one of kind, enduring childbirth and then pain of being transformed" of course esme would be proud of me. Wait if esme was there than that meant so were the rest of my family. I opened my eyes; it was like seeing the world for the very first time. I could see every detail of everything, including the dust motes swirling around the air, and wow my family were even more beautiful than I realised. I wanted to sit up and before I had even really thought about it I was sitting up. Huh, I guess that's something I'm going to have to get used to.

"Bella are you ok?" Carlisle asked,

"Yes, I'm ok, just trying to adjust that's all" I replied, I could suddenly feel all the space I had in my head, I could think about various things all at the same time. They seemed tense and were standing as far back from me as possible, oh yeah I was meant to be an out of control newborn, huh. It was Alice who walked straight over to be and hugged me despite jasper trying to stop her "oh Bella, it is so good to see you again, I've missed you terribly. And thank you for my gorgeous nieces. And guys stop worrying she is in complete control" she said looking at the others as she spoke the last part and with that they all seemed to relax. Edward the next to claim me, wrapping his arms tightly around me, " my love, I love you so much" then he kissed me with such fierceness, he had never kissed me like this before, wow he had been holding back on me.

We didn't stop until Emmett cleared his throat. Edward chuckled as he pulled away, I pouted. That made him kiss me again, "all right already, we have seen enough thanks and you two have eternity for all that now I want to hug my new and improved little sis" em said walking over to us, I stood up and he pulled me into a big bear hug only this time it didn't hurt, in fact I was now stronger than him so I hugged him tighter "oww sis" he said complaining and rubbing his arm, everyone just laughed, " oh very funny, now whose going to teach Bella how to hunt?" he asked, I looked around the room, they were all smiling at me,

"well were all going hunting together as a family" esme stated, I was so happy.

I looked down and noticed, I was in different clothes and stilettos' trust Alice to dress me while I wasn't conscious. How on earth does she expect me to hunt in this, Carlisle walked through the door with esme followed by everyone else, Alice grabbed my hand and we followed the others, it was now easy to keep up with them, even in heels. In fact I felt as though I could run much faster than them, maybe even faster than Edward. I smiled at that thought. There was a large Forrest just outside the city that we were going to. I was excited and nervous, I hoped I didn't make a fool of myself or Emmett would never let me forget it.


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

As we neared the forest I realised that I hadn't seen my babies. "Edward where are the children?"

"Don't worry love there all being taken care of; in fact there were a few arguments as to who got to look after them. All three of them seem to have quite an effect on the guard." He replied, Huh, I hadn't seen that coming, I knew mason could win anybody over but I guess now so could his sisters. After a while we stopped, everyone but Emmett and Edward got into crouching positions before taking off, I guess they could sense their prey. I looked at Edward silently asking him what I was supposed to do, "just go with what feels natural love" he said,

"Oh no, I can smell some grizzly's and I want bells to come taste" em said, his hand on his hip. It made him look quite funny but I managed to stop myself from laughing. " fine" Edward said, em led us closer to where he said they were and told me to smell, I took deep breath inhaling the air around me, I could smell them, it was so alluring. I could feel the venom flood my mouth as I pictured me sinking my teeth in to their flesh and drinking that heavenly liquid. Before I had even realised it I had pounced on a grizzly and sunk my teeth in, it was like slicing through butter, the blood soothed the burning in my throat. I drank him dry and threw the carcass away.

Edward was watching me, and so was Emmett while he was dancing around with a grizzly, there was no other way to describe what he was doing. It looked as though he was trying to annoy it, "em stop playing with your food" I shouted to him, Edward just laughed. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "so how did I do?" I asked as Emmett was still dancing with the bear, "actually you did extremely well, quite graceful really. Did you like it?" wow I had never been called graceful before, and was defiantly something I could get used to.

"Really, I did like it."

"Did you hear that bro, someone has your taste." I could hear Emmett laugh

"About time someone other than myself had a decent sense of taste" he boomed,

"Are you full or would you like more, maybe something different." He said, actually I was still thirsty and I knew there was only one thing I wanted to try. Edward's favourite. "I'm still thirsty and there is one thing I want to try" he grabbed my hand and led me to another part of the forest; he must have already known what I was going to say. When we stopped Edward took his position, in front of us were two mountain lions. "Ladies first" he said, I rolled my eyes, ever the gentleman. "Ok then together" I took a step back and pounced, at the same time as Edward. The lion didn't put up too much of a fight. When we were finished we threw the carcass's to one side. "I much prefer mountain lion, although grizzly was quite nice." He chuckled before kissing my cheek and taking my hand, we ran back to the castle together.

The others were already there, waiting for us, everyone was in the big round room which now had plenty of benches to accommodate everyone, renesmee was in Marcus's arms, rosalice in callum's and mason in demetri's. I was in shock. Mason sent me his thoughts; he liked his sisters and his extended family. And that he had missed me and his daddy so much, and he updated me on everyone, his grandpa's had been busy working, grandma had been helping get everything ready for his sisters arrival even though they didn't know they were going to be girls, uncle Emmett had taken him to the zoo again, with aunty rose, uncle jasper had been reading him lots of stories and promised to teach him karate when he got older. And that his aunt Alice was still as hyper as ever and wanted to know if there was something we could do to calm her down somehow, uncle jasper tried but it didn't work.

I heard Edward laugh as he heard the thoughts, mason pulled a face I heard Edward stopped laughing, I guess mason blocked the rest of his thoughts. Marcus handed me renesmee, she now no longer looked like a newborn, her hair was slightly longer as was her body, she had developed and grown and she was only a few days old, she placed a small hand to my face and before I knew it I was being shown all about what happen to her in the past few days, showing me what I had missed, her and her brother found they could have silent discussions without anyone hearing. She was so perfect and now two of our children seemed to have gifts, I wondered if rosalice had a gift also, I knew they must have gotten them from Edward as I hadn't got a talent. Although Edward, aro and Carlisle had all considered the possibility that mason got his blocking ability from me, which would explain why aro, Jane and Edwards's talent wouldn't work on me. I thought about that for a while, I could feel like an elastic band was stretched over my mind, keeping everything out.

I tried stretching it a bit, flexing it back, I heard Edward gasp and turn to look at me, when he gasped the elastic fell back in to place " what was that? I could hear you but now I can't" it seemed like that was the reason Edward couldn't hear my thoughts before, I released what I call my shield letting Edward know what I just thought had happened, "a shield, of course that would explain it." He said, aro and Carlisle turned to face us,

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Bella is a shield that is why I have never been able to hear her thoughts and where mason must get it from."

"interesting, quite a talented family young Edward, yourself a mind reader, a son who can project his thoughts, a daughter who can project images and a wife who is a shield as well as whatever your other young daughter might be able to do." Aro exclaimed.


	93. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Aro seemed in his element. The idea of all those abilities all under one roof. Everyone seemed pleased to see us again, they had all missed us terribly, and said how immortality suited me and that I was destined for this. Alice wanted to know when she could go shopping for the girls, I knew she was desperate to dress them up, they were now her new dress up dolls; I told her that we would go when we got back home. Her, Jane rose and Heidi seemed to be in deep conversation, and from what I could make out it was about clothes and shoes and what the kids would look good in.

The volturi were lending us there private jet to get home, callum and demetri would be accompanying us as callum wanted to see his parents before him and demetri had to do a job for the guard. We would be leaving in a couple of days. We needed to get everything ready for the twins and get everything set to move, I would be doing evening classes at college, and Charlie already knew I was going to college and that we would be moving soon so I knew saying goodbye wouldn't be too hard. Esme had invited him round to visit the day we got home so that he could meet his granddaughters although he had no idea they had even been born, we wanted to surprise him. Esme had explained to me that I would me wearing contacts when I met Charlie as I didn't want to scare him with my new red eyes, I hadn't seen myself yet, so I hadn't seen my eyes, I knew from what everyone had told me about newborns eyes being red and that the animal blood would dilute them to the honey colour I loved.

Aro seemed fascinated by my ability, and we spent the rest of the day practising removing my shield and trying to expand it like mason could with his, he seemed please that me and him shared a gift; I could stretch it out over a few people. Because I was a newborn I would need to hunt again before we left, jasper offered to keep me company as he was curious about the way I hunted, he had seen all the others hunt and was fascinated by the idea that I could gracefully pin down and drain a grizzly. I agreed, jasper was always good to be around, he was so easy to talk to and feel comfortable around and it wasn't his ability that made me feel like that either.

It was strange to not feel exhausted and tired after the long day I had, I would never sleep again. Although I noticed mason was tired as he let out a small yawn, I started to panic about where he would sleep before he told me that he wanted to sleep in my arms. I took him from Emmett and cradled in him in my arms rocking him to sleep. Edward came and joined us wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck, "I have to admit I'm a little jealous right now" he whispered, I laughed a little to myself. Renesmee must have wanted her daddy as he walked over to cradle her; it always made me smile to see one of our children in my amazing husband's arms.

Jasper walked over to me and spoke in a low voice "do you realise that demetri is rather jealous of Edward right now, actually so is callum." When I looked at him confused he elaborated "they both wish it was them that were married to you and them you chose to have children with." I was a little surprised; I thought that they had both gotten over me. I loved callum like a brother and a best friend even though he had hurt me and lied to me. As for demetri well, as much as I had tried to deny them and bury them I did have some feelings for him, they were nowhere near as strong as those for Edward but still.

I heard crying and looked over, it was rosalice. I didn't know what had upset but I just wanted to comfort her, she was in Alice's arms and was wriggling about and trying to reach her little hand towards Emmett. Alice tried to sooth her but she just screamed even louder and the whole place shook, what on earth was that. Could that have been and earthquake. Every pair of eyes was now on rosalice, she was still crying but she had calmed slightly, "Alice could you please give her to Emmett, she obviously seems to want him to hold her." I said trying to keep my voice steady. We were all still in shock, but Alice handed her to Emmett and she seemed to instantly calm down.

It would seem that rosalice really liked Emmett; I guess we knew who her favourite uncle was, and she seemed to have a talent after all. It didn't take me long thanks to my vampire mind to work out that the castle shook when rosalice had screamed. "Looks like em has a new best friend" I said, looking from Emmett to my beautiful little girl in his arms who was smiling and looking up at her uncle, "what can I say, the girl has taste" he laughed.

Aro led me to another room away from the others, "my dear I was just wondering if you would perhaps like to join us here, I am sure you and family would make a welcome addition to us here." I can't believe aro just asked if I wanted to join the guard, they hunted humans and living here was not what I wanted to do, I was sure the others would be listening so I let my shield down for aro and touched his hand letting him know my thoughts. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to hear as I was able to block my thoughts from a particular person if I focussed. "Thank you my dear" he said and we rejoined the others before aro, and the rest of the guard left, telling us they had things they must do.

I could see all the curiosity in my family's faces. They would have heard the first part of the conversation but not my answer, "Bella, I have to go fishing and wondered if you would like to join me?" Heidi asked, I wasn't sure what that entailed but was pretty sure it wasn't the same kind my dad and Billy did. Edward tensed, "hmm yeah sure." I liked Heidi; she was a good friend to me. "Okay, come with me I have the perfect outfit for you." I handed mason over to esme and followed Heidi,

"Wait why do you need Bella, I'm sure she doesn't know what you have planned and don't forget she is a newborn, or is that your plan" Edward said through clenched teeth and tried to stay calm. "Edward it is fine, I am in complete control and beside Heidi is my friend and would never let me do anything I would regret later" I said kissing his forehead and left with Heidi and up a big staircase to her room.


End file.
